She Will Be Loved
by Pink Roses and Ivy
Summary: Alex and Olivia meet under different circumstances with Olivia being a teenager and Alex a housewife in the Suburbs. Can they fight their attraction. If not will they last? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended with this use.

Olivia was ready to get her summer started, anticipating all the money she would make from cutting grass and cleaning swimming pools. She was hopeful that she would land a few of the really rich houses in the suburbs. The money she would make would completely outweigh the sense of not belonging those places brought to someone from her side of the tracks.

As she walked to her locker thinking where she would leave flyers, Trevor Langan, one of the richest, biggest jock assholes in her opinion, pushed into her. "Watch where you're going dyke." Olivia felt her blood boil. "Awww…is wittle Trevor weavor still upset because I wouldn't go out with him?" Olivia asked in a cutesy baby voice, causing the other basketball players with Trevor to laugh.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Oh, like I did when I wouldn't go down on you? " Olivia said with a smirk, continuing on her way to another round of laughter at Trevor's expense.

Later that week Olivia began putting flyers in mail boxes advertising her business. As she was closing one mailbox, she watched a woman across the street getting her mail. 'Perfect timing,' she thought quietly to herself.

"Excuse me ma'am," Olivia said to get the woman's attention. Words failed her as she looked at the woman in front of her; the woman's blond hair tumbled as though she'd just awakened. Her eyes were a startling, deep cerulean blue.

When Olivia failed to continue speaking the woman asked "Can I help you?"

"Uuuh yeah…" Olivia quickly explained her business to the woman. "And so I could come by every other week to cut the grass and clean the pool. Would that work for you miss…?"

"Mrs. Langan. Alexandra Langan, but you can call me Alex," Olivia's eyebrows rose beyond her dark bangs.

"Mrs. Langan as in Trevor's mom?" Olivia asked in an incredulous voice.

"I'm his stepmom. And to answer your other question, I'd have to ask my husband first, but I'm sure that should be fine."

"Aaahhh. Ok. Thanks for your time." Olivia said, still stunned and wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"Do you have a number where I can reach you once I know?" Alex asked.

"Ummm yeah, here I'll write it down for you."Olivia said taking a flyer and a pen out of her bag.

Olivia received a call later that day and set a schedule to go and tend to the Langan's yard and pool. She was glad it was on a Saturday, hoping Trevor would be out at basketball practice or asleep when she was there. The last thing she needed was to run into him while she was cutting his yard. She would never live it down.

Saturday morning, Olivia was out bright and early ready to start her new job. She figured cleaning the pool first would be easiest and better to do before anyone was up to use it. As she headed into the back yard, which was unlocked as promised, she was surprised to see Mrs. Langan, 'Alex,' she corrected silently to herself, swimming in the cool blue water. As she broke the water's surface and came to the pool steps, Olivia couldn't help but to stare at the pale, beautiful body, scantly covered, before her. Her eyes raked over firm, small breast before moving on to toned, flat abs and finally to long shapely legs. Alex smoothed her hair back and watched as Olivia looked her fill, pleased by the shocked pleasure on the girl's face.

"You're here early." Alex said in a throaty, almost sensual tone.

"Um, yeah. I usually start early to get all of my work done."

"Well I'll just get out of your way then. I'll leave your money over on the table after I shower," Alex said, wrapping a towel around her.

Olivia nodded in affirmation before getting to work.

She casually looked around as she cleaned the pool. The backyard was dominated by the pool but had a huge glass dining table covered by an umbrella on the wide stone path encasing the house. The light colored stoned portion of the yard was wide enough to have a corner side barbeque grill and smoker housed on one side of the yard. It almost looked as though it was built into the side of the house. There was also stairs that led to a shaded rounded conversation pit. There were rounded sofas, built into the stone pit with a glass table in the middle. The sofas were a deep tan offset the stone. The stone branched out into the rich green of the grass which was large enough to fit a small outdoor gym equipped with weights, a bike, treadmill and yoga mats and balls.

As she was packing up her pool cleaning supplies, she watched as Alex came out in a cream colored linen suit. After putting the money on the table, she watched as the blond bent over to fix a strap on her sandal, giving Olivia a great view of the dark lace beneath riding low on her hips. Olivia not completely sure about her sexuality, couldn't help but be attracted to the blond. 'Is she doing this on purpose', Olivia wondered silently to herself.

Walking over to the woman, Olivia quietly picked up the money and slipped it in her back pocket.

"Thanks Mrs. Langan."

"Alex," Olivia was softly corrected. "I'm heading out, but feel free to help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. Olivia looked around but didn't see one.

"It's behind the wood panel beside the grill," Alex said, seeing Olivia's blank expression.

"Ok. Thanks. Umm, Alex?" Olivia said as Alex began going back into the house. "If I can call you Alex, then you can call me Liv."

Olivia smiled shyly as the woman gave her a full smile.

After working for another two hours, Olivia finally left the Langan home around 10am, still early enough so if Trevor was still there, he was asleep. Olivia quickly put their lawnmower back in the garage and hooked her pool equipment on her bike.

It sucked being 17 and not having a car, but she knew if she wanted one, she would have to buy it herself. Determined to do so, Olivia planned to work tirelessly to accomplish her goal by the end of the summer.

After working for the Langan's for six weeks, and still going undetected by Trevor, Olivia was thrilled her luck had held. She just hoped her luck held today because she had to switch the morning time she usually did the Langan's yard with the noon time she did the Petrovsky's yard. Mrs. Petrovsky asked her to cut their grass earlier because of a party they would have in the afternoon. She was also surprised that she was becoming friends of sorts with Alex. She remembered their first conversation.

_Olivia arrived at the Langan residence for 7am. It was still cool for the moment thankfully. She worked quickly and efficiently and was done by 10am. As she was putting her things away she heard someone call her name. "Olivia wait!"She stood and watched as Alex came running toward her in a bright pink, thin cotton top and thin cotton shorts. "Do you have time to have coffee with me? There's something I want to talk to you about."Olivia looked indecisive for a moment before caving in. "Yeah sure, but I'd hate to track grass and dirt inside your house..."_

"_That's fine."Alex interrupted. We can have coffee outside. I take it you'd like yours iced?"_

_Olivia smiled. "Yes. That would be great."_

_After bringing out their beverages, Alex took a seat at the table across from Olivia. "I thought you should know, we had a dinner party a few days ago and several people complimented the yard and acquired about your service." _

_Olivia smiled internally thinking about all of the other extra money she could make in the next couple of months. The happy glow faded quickly at the next words._

"_But I wouldn't give them your information."_

"_What? Why?" Olivia asked incredulous. _

"_Because if you're coming here this early then you probably already have a very full schedule. You should be enjoying your summer, not slaving away!"_

_Olivia started to interrupt, but Alex continued. "and…I didn't want you working for anyone else. I like knowing that you're all mine," Alex said softly. _

_Olivia felt heat flood her body at these words, unsure how to take them. _

"_And because I made such a decision for you, I'm going to compensate by paying you for the extra three yards you would have had."_

"_I can't let you do that," Olivia interrupted. "I can't take money I'm not earning."_

"_You are earning it. It's not like you come here just to entertain me. 'Though I wouldn't mind that,' Alex thought silently. "You work hard during the time you're here and always do a fantastic job. I realize you must be doing this for a reason?"_

"_Yeah…I'm trying to save up enough money to buy a car…"_

"_Admirable. Too many people just expect things to be given to them. It's refreshing to meet someone who's not like that. How are you doing?"_

"_Well, things have been good so far, but I still have a ways to go. So I'll let you know at the end of the summer," Olivia said with a smile. _

_Hearing her husband call her, Alex gave Olivia a smile before getting up to collect the glasses._

"_Well I guess that's my cue to leave," Olivia said grinning. _

_Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have to go attend to my wifely duties. So I'll see you in two weeks?"Alex asked, unsure if Olivia would want to continue working for her. _

"_Yeah, I'll be here," smiling Olivia added, "since you don't want to share me, I guess I'm all yours."_

_Alex felt heat shoot through her at Olivia's playful words. 'She should not be able to affect me this way,' Alex thought to herself. 'Wait a minute…is she flirting with me?' Before Alex could do or say something she may have later regretted Olivia walked away._

"_I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder. _

In the short weeks Olivia had been working there, they'd gotten to know each other. Alex was one of two people Olivia felt comfortable talking to about her mother and the problems they had at home. The other was her best friend Elliot who'd gone away to Ireland for the summer to visit family. She talked to Alex about how much she missed him.

"_Elliot has been my one true friend since middle school. We've been through a lot together," Olivia said. _

"_Oh. Are you dating him?" Alex asked in a controlled voice._

_Olivia laughed. "Me and Elliot?"Olivia asked in an incredulous tone. "No! We've never been more than friends. He's like a brother to me."_

_Alex smiled softly._

"_I'm an only child too. I never had anyone I was that close too. I spent most of my time shadowing my dad and learning the family business. That's actually how I met David. He was one of my dad's business partners. They decided it would be a good business deal to have us marry," Alex finished silently. _

"_Why did you agree to marry him? You could have any guy you want!"Olivia exclaimed angered on Alex's behalf. _

"_We'll it was either marry or be disinherited. Dad decided a wedding would make a great 21__st__ birthday present" Alex said softly. _

_How long have you been married?" Olivia asked in a controlled voice. _

"_We've been married for a year and a half."_

"_You're almost the same age as Trevor and I?"_

Lost in her memories, Olivia jumped slightly at the hand on her shoulder. "Hey, where'd you go?" Alex asked with an amused twinkle her eyes.

"Just thinking," Olivia said quietly.

"Well, while you're thinking, would you mind rubbing this sunscreen on my back so I don't burn?"

"Uhhh…yeah sure."

Alex stretched out on her stomach on one of the lawn chairs beside the pool. After handing Liv the lotion, she braced her face into the triangle of her arms. Liv quickly warmed the sunscreen between her hands before slowly, hesitantly rubbing the lotion on Alex's back. As she worked her way down Alex's back, slowly stroking her, she felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks at the pleasure this brought her. As she reached the top of the strings to Alex's two-piece, Alex reached around and untied the strings.

Alex was loving the feel of Olivia's hands caressing her. She knew Liv had no idea the kinds of feelings she stirred within her. Unable to stop herself, a soft moan escaped Alex's lips causing Olivia to pause before continuing to stroke the smooth, soft flesh beneath her fingertips. After finishing her gentle ministrations, Olivia slowly retied the strings to the bikini top. Alex turned over to face the brunette, her eyes, darkened by desire, blazed with fire. Liv sucked in a quiet breath and the intensity of Alex's gaze.

In an instant their lips met, neither sure who initiated the kiss, but both glad for it. Alex gently nipped Olivia's bottom lip before flicking her tongue across it. As Liv's mouth opened with a shocked gasp Alex deepened their kiss. Slowly their tongues tangled and mated, both moaning at the contact. Their kiss grew deeper until the need for air broke the kiss. Liv stared into Alex's eyes in shock, completely unsure of what had happened. They continued to stare at one another before jumping apart at the sound of the front door slamming closed. "Uhhh…I think I should get to work," Olivia said quietly before quickly rising. "Hey Alex where are you?" They heard footsteps coming toward them. "My father told me to tell you…"Trevor paused when he saw Olivia with the lawn mower.

"What the hell?" An evil grin lit up Trevor's face. "Benson works for us? How long has this been going on?"

"What's it to you jockhole?" Olivia asked, using one of her favorite insulting nicknames. The smirk never left Trevor's face.

"I'd be careful if I were you Alex. My father wouldn't want you half dressed around…her kind," Trevor said before walking off with a grin.

Alex watched the exchange between them silently, reading the different range of emotions that flitted across Olivia's face. She was surprised to find shame among them. Before she could say anything after Trevor had gone, Olivia revved up the mower.

Estimating the time she had before Liv was done, Alex went inside to take care of errands. As she returned outside, she saw Olivia lock up the shed before walking out the gate.

Hurrying to catch up to her Alex called out, "Liv wait," putting a hand on Olivia's arm. "I want to talk to you about what happened earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was completely inexcusable…" Olivia interrupted her, "Alex…can we talk about this later? I have to get to my next job."

"Yeah sure. Fine," Alex said in a quiet voice. In an almost shy tone she added "Maybe I could call you later?"

"Yeah. Sure," Olivia said, anxious to leave the Langan residence.

Later that night, after helping her drunken mother into bed, Olivia sat in her room, silently contemplating the day's events. She didn't know how to feel about the kiss she shared with Alex, nor Trevor's comment. She knew he spread rumors about her, telling everyone she was gay. It annoyed her because she had to deal with the comments while she figured out whether they were true or not. She'd dated boys in school but never truly felt attracted to anyone, before Alex. She'd been attracted to Alex from the beginning, though she definitely didn't expect anything to happen because of the big fact that Alex was married and she didn't like girls that way. Olivia's silent contemplations were interrupted by the phone ringing beside her bed.

She quickly picked it up to avoid waking up her mother, 'though it would be hard to do so in her current state,' Olivia thought bitterly.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?" Alex asked hesitantly. "This is Alex."

"Hey," Olivia answered. "What can I do for you Mrs. Langan?" Olivia asked in a distant tone.

"So are we strangers now Liv?" Alex asked in a hurt tone. "We can't be friends anymore?"

"I'm sorry Alex. Of course I still want to be friends. It's just…I was really surprised by what happened today."

"How do you feel about it?" Alex asked in a hesitant tone.

"I don't know how I feel Alex. Kissing you was…kissing you was incredible. I've never felt like that before. But I can't be with you that way. It's bad enough that you're married, but you're Trevor's stepmom. And if he found out…he would make my life hell," Olivia said thinking about the rumors that had gone around during the end of the school year.

"What is it with you and Trevor anyway?" Alex asked in a curious tone.

"He asked me out several times last year and I turned him down. He somehow got the brilliant idea that I was just playing hard to get. He also decided that I really wanted to…go down on him and when he shared this brilliant deduction with me, he got a knee in his groin. Then he started spreading rumors around school that I was a lesbian."

"I'm sorry. I knew he could be a real ass but even I'm surprised. I'm really sorry…" Alex said.

"It's not your fault. Anyway…I really don't want to give him any fuel for his fire," Olivia said in a tired voice.

"Ok. Will you still come around?" Alex asked softly.

"You know I will," Olivia said quietly.

This gave Alex a small glimmer of hope that she could change Olivia's mind. "Since I won't see you for a week, will you call me? I always keep my cell with me…"Alex said shyly.

"Yeah I'll call you."

"Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Alex."

After hanging up Alex smiled. "She said kissing me was incredible," Alex whispered to herself with excitement.

The next time Olivia came to cut the grass, Alex kept her distance as Olivia wanted, but she made sure to wear her skimpiest bathing suit though no one was up and awake except the two of them.

Olivia could barely keep her eyes off of Alex. 'What is she wearing?' Olivia thought furiously as she watched Alex cut through the water smoothly. As Alex broke the water's surface, Olivia could barely suppress the shudder that went through her body as she gazed at Alex's exposed, wet body. She wore a two-piece that made her breast swell and rise, and made her legs look impossibly longer. The swim suit also made her eyes seem brighter and more alluring. Giving Olivia's blank stare a smile, Alex headed into her house. Olivia watched as the door closed, trying to decide whether she was angry on turned on by Alex's open display. "Definitely both," she muttered quietly.

After neatly storing all of the equipment once the job was completed, Olivia turned to leave and was shocked to see Alex lazily leaning against the wooden door that led to the backyard. She wore a snug, light blue, sleeveless summer dress with a white stylish hat and shades. A white belt around the dress made her waist appear impossibly small. The hat dipped low over her face, shading her from the sun.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alex asked in an all too alluring voice Olivia thought silently.

"No." Olivia answered shortly, wanting to leave before Alex tempted her to do something she'd regret.

"Don't you want payment for your services?" Alex asked in a sultry tone which sent a shaft of heat to Olivia's core.

Slowly walking toward her, Olivia wished she could see Alex's eyes through the shades which hid them from her view. Stopping a foot away, Olivia held out her hand for her expected payment. Opening a hidden pocket on the side of her fitted sun dress, Alex took the money and slowly placed it in Olivia's hands, making sure to brush her fingers along the brunette's fingers for added contact. They both felt the spark between them at the touch.

"Call me later?" Alex asked softly, hoping Liv wouldn't say no.

"Alex…" Olivia said with a sigh.

Standing up straight and bringing them closer together Alex softly added "please?'

Knowing she couldn't refuse her Olivia nodded her head in affirmation.

Later that night, after placing a blanket on top of her mother who passed out an hour before, Olivia went to her room to call the woman who'd been on her mind all day.

Alex picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex it's me."

"Hey. I thought you'd changed your mind."

"No I had some things to take care of first." Olivia said, thinking of her mother.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I just…had to take care of my mom."

"Ok. How would you feel about coming over tomorrow night to hang out? David and Trevor are going out of town for the week on a fishing trip and I'd really like to spend some time with you." Alex said shyly.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Olivia began to say.

"Oh come on Liv. We won't do anything. Just watch a movie, maybe go for a swim. I promise I'll behave." Alex quickly reassured.

'I'm not sure I can say the same,' Olivia thought silently.

"Ok, but only for a little while. What time do you want me to come?"

'Always.' Alex thought but instead replied, "You can come around 7. I'll order a pizza or I can cook if you'd like."

"You don't have to do anything special. Pizza is totally fine."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Bye."

Olivia returned home from working all day to get ready to go to Alex's. After taking a quick shower, Olivia debated on over what to wear. Deciding to wear a black tank-top with jean shorts over her black bikini, Olivia was ready to leave. She considered leaving her mother a note, but knew she wouldn't be concerned about her whereabouts and quickly decided against it. Since it was still daylight, she decided to ride her bike.

After storing her bike in the backyard, Olivia knocked on the back door. When she saw Alex come to the door similarly dressed, she smiled. The smell of supreme pizza, hit her nostrils as Alex opened the patio doors.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in."

Alex led the way to media room which had surround sound speakers, several buttery soft leather chairs and a huge leather sofa in front of a huge flat screen plasma TV at least 50 inches by Olivia's estimation. In front of the couch was a polished oak would table with a large, opened box of pizza atop it. After popping in the movie, Alex quickly took a seat on the couch and a plate for her pizza.

"Wow. This room is beautiful." Olivia quietly mumbled.

"Would you hit the lights Liv?"

Doing as asked, Olivia took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. They both ate in silence, quietly watching the movie, laughing at the appropriate time. Sometime during the movie, the two ended up much closer together, their arms and legs gently brushing. Most of the movie was spent looking at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. After the credits began to roll, Alex quietly stood and turned off the television before turning to Olivia.

"Liv would you like to go for a swim now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Olivia answered with a smile.

As they made their way to the edge of the pool, Olivia quickly stripped before jumping in the pool. Alex only had a quick view of her body before watching Liv quickly disappear in the water. As she came up for air, she looked around, not spotting Alex.

"Alex? Alex?" She called out in a loud whisper."

Feeling hands wrap around her waist, she cried out before being dragged under. As they both surfaced, Olivia spluttered water as Alex laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Olivia growled. "Ooooh I am so going to get you back." Olivia declared, before splashing a large amount of water in Alex's direction.

Hearing her shriek, she knew she made her mark. Letting out a laugh of her own, Olivia quickly ducked under water, swimming away from Alex. She soon felt Alex's sleek body wrapping around her, before they both came up for air.

Laughing they both indulged in a splash fight, splashing while trying to dodge splashes aimed at them.

"Truce! Truce!" Alex called out to end their splash war.

"You're only saying that because you were losing." Olivia said mockingly.

Alex's eyes sparked as she moved closer to Olivia in the water.

"I wasn't losing I'm conceding. There's a difference between losing and conceding."

"Oh really. And what's that?" Olivia continued to taunt with a lifted eyebrow and smirk, watching as Alex drew closer.

"By conceding, I didn't have to wipe the floor with you." Alex gave a smirk of her own, now standing close enough to touch.

"You didn't stand a chance Blondie." Olivia's eyes held an equal fire, matching Alex flame for flame.

Wrapping her hands around Olivia's waist, Alex gave a quick tug, bringing the brunette flush against her.

"Oh really? I'd say we're pretty evenly matched," she said before lowering her mouth to kiss Olivia.

With a small sigh, Liv opened her mouth and accepted the kiss. Her tongue slowly danced across Alex's, making them both moan in pleasure. Sliding her hands up Alex's back, Olivia's hands made their way into Alex's hair, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, as Alex let her hands wander and gently stroke the ample flesh exposed by Olivia's bathing suit. Breaking apart for much needed air, Olivia watched as Alex slowly reached behind her to release her top strings. She took a deep breath and watched, mesmerized by the sight slowly being revealed to her. Alex kept her eyes locked on Olivia's face, as she slowly pulled the bottoms down her legs. Olivia groaned as the body she'd dreamed of presented itself to her.

"Do you like what you see?" Alex asked slowly walking them to the steps.

"Yes." Olivia said in a voice that was dry and hoarse with her desire. As she felt the stairs brush the back of her legs, Liv felt her legs give. Alex slowly and easily straddled her lap. Without needing to be asked, Olivia slowly ran her hands up Alex's body, gently stroking her breasts as her lips made their way to a neck that called to her. Gently biting and sucking on Alex's neck, Olivia groaned as she heard the guttural sounds emanating from Alex. Her hands continued to stroke and fondle the blonde's body as both of their needs made themselves known.

Alex quickly brought Olivia's mouth back to hers for another searing, demanding kiss. She thoroughly explored Olivia's mouth, her tongue possessively exploring its mate. When the need for air once again became pressing, Alex attacked Olivia's throat. The blond shuddered as she heard Liv moan her name in a breathy whisper, Olivia's hands moving to caress her bare bottom. Pulling away only enough to look into her eyes, the brunette locked eyes with the blonde, each reading the intensity radiating off of the other.

"Alex…I've never…done this before. I…" Olivia stammered in embarrassment.

"You mean you've never been with a woman?"

"No, I mean I've never been with anyone. At least not beyond second base." Olivia clarified.

"Oh." The blonde look taken aback. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do, you know that right?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yes." Olivia looked at her shyly as Alex began to move off of her and quickly donned her bathing suit. "Can we shower and maybe watch another movie together?"

"Yeah. That would be great. There's a shower in the bathroom beside the kitchen, or you can use mine after me or…with me." Alex said as her cheeks grew red.

Olivia gently took her hand. "Lead the way."

As the pair entered the master bath room, Alex quickly turned on the hot water, to heat the bathroom. She slowly began to undress as she felt the water heat up. She watched as Olivia's eyes raked her body. Restraining the primal needs that arose as she watched the evident desire cross Olivia's face, Alex quickly turned away from Olivia and hopped into the shower. From behind the curtain Alex quickly informed "You can leave on your bathing suit if you're uncomfortable."

As she felt Olivia enter the shower behind her, she turned around to hand her a bath poof and bottle of coconut verbena soap. Alex nearly swallowed her tongue, surprised to find the brunette equally naked. Her body was a dusty bronze, from her work in the sun Alex presumed. Her breast were full and high, her stomach flat and her legs were shapely and trim. She wanted to run her mouth over the body in front of her but instead quickly handed her the items in her hands, before beginning to bathe. Realizing the ball was in her court, Olivia moved closer to Alex, enjoy the shiver of her body as skin made contact with skin and the heat of the water.

"Will you wash my back Alex?" Olivia asked in an unintentionally sensual voice.

Alex quickly took the offered lathered bath poof and began gently stroking Olivia's back, making sure to take her time. She slowly worked her way down, her breast gently brushing against Liv's back as she moved. She heard Olivia suck in a breath at the contact. As she reached her lower back, Alex circled around to the front of Olivia's body. She drew small circles on her stomach not moving upward. Moving closer in behind her while continuing her ministrations, Alex pressed herself against the brunette and lightly nipped the back of her neck. The blonde closed her eyes as a moan escaped Olivia's lips.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Alex whispered, as her hands worked their way up Olivia's body, gently stroking her breast. Turning in her arms, Olivia found Alex's mouth with hers. They shared a tender, sweet kiss that enveloped them both in its heat.

"Would you be able to stop now if I asked you to?" Olivia asked tentatively.

"It would definitely be hard, but if you asked, there's no way I would ever force you. I want your first time to be special, and with someone you care about and who cares about you."

"Do you have feelings for me Alex?"

"Olivia, you know I do" Alex responded with passion, gently cupping the brunette's cheek.

"What do you feel?"

"Liv I…I…I think I'm falling in love with you." Their eyes locked in an intense gaze and Olivia could read the truth in Alex's eyes.

Unable to suppress the emotion burning inside her, Liv placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Tilting her head, Alex changed their kiss, taking them both deeper. Their mouths slowly mated as they lost themselves in the engulfing passion of their kiss. Feeling Olivia's hands moving up her body, Alex gently broke their kiss, knowing they needed to leave before things went further.

Alex quickly turned off the water before wrapping them both in towels. Smiling into each other's eyes, they began to move into the bedroom.

As they reached the bed, Alex once again locking gazes with Olivia.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Alex asked hesitantly. "This will completely change everything. I don't know where we'd go from here…"

Olivia took the blonde's hand in hers as she took a seat on the king sized bed. "Everything already has changed. I can't deny that I'm attracted to you nor….my…feelings for you." Olivia looked down at their joined hands. "I'm falling in love with you too."

"Olivia…I don't want this to just be a quick fling between us. The fact of the matter is…"

"Alex." Olivia cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. I don't want this just to be a quick fling either. You have a family and a life, and if anyone were to find out about us it would ruin both of our lives. Maybe it would be better if we quit while we're ahead."

With a sad smile Alex gently cupped Olivia's cheek before softly brushing their lips together.

"I want you." Alex kissed her again, putting all the love she felt into the kiss. Olivia moaned into the kiss, her needs intensifying as their passion deepened. Breaking their kiss, Alex touched her forehead to the brunette's.

"This is torture; touching you and knowing I can't have you."

"Alex…what if I said I didn't care about what happens? What if I asked you to make love to me?"

"Then I'd be obliged to tell you that I could never refuse you."

Olivia stood before slowly removing her towel. She watched the blonde's eyes darken as she removed her own towel before reaching for her. As their lips met once again, the brunette was surprised to find herself on her back with Alex stretched out on top of her.

Moaning into the kiss, Olivia stroked her hand up and down the blonde's back, her need to taste and touch and please, growing. Alex gently nipped her collar bone before moving down and circling an areola with her tongue. Soft lips slowly closed around her nipple and teeth gently scrapped against her, making Olivia moan in pure ecstasy. The blonde slowly stroked her hands down the brunette's body as she continued her assault on the other breast. Her fingers found their goal.

"Mmmmm you are so wet."

The brunette gasped at the sensuality in the blonde's voice. Alex slowly moved down Olivia's body until she was positioned between her parted legs. Their eyes met for a heated moment before Alex devoured. Her tongue swirled over the sensitive bud before sucking it greedily into her mouth.

Olivia threw her head back in pleasure and griped the sheets with one hand and slid the other through blonde hair. As the brunette's hips began to move against her mouth, Alex slowly slipped two fingers inside of the wet heat emanating from Olivia.

Olivia felt a quick flash of pain at the movement before Alex touched a spot that made her come alive. Her hips rocked against the blonde, working toward a goal she couldn't describe. And then white hot pleasure engulfed her and she screamed out in pure ecstasy.

Alex moved up to gather the shuddering brunette in her arms, kissing her head as the settled into each other's arms.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too Alex."

Quickly falling asleep, the two unconsciously wrapped themselves around each other.

Waking slowly, Olivia took in her surroundings. Trying to sit up, she realized she was pinned beneath a blanket of warmth and could see a blond head tucked into the crook of her neck. Deciding to kiss Alex awake, Liv inched down until their faces were level and kissed the blonde's lips. Smirking at the sleepy murmur, the brunette tried again, this time slowly stroking Alex's face before moving downward with her gentle kisses.

When their mouths met, there was instant electricity between them. Before fully waking, Alex was responding to the kiss. As she opened her eyes, Alex saw Olivia smiling down at her. She slowly deepened their kiss, enjoying Olivia's surprised response. Their tongues gently explored one another as their hands began an exploration of their own. Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth as she felt the brunette's hands moving up her stomach, stopping at her breasts. When she felt one hand close around her nipple, she bit Olivia's tongue before sucking it into her mouth to take the sting away.

Alex ran one over Olivia's curves before stroking the smooth flesh of her backside. Kneading it firmly, Alex smiled as she watched Olivia's eyes shoot open before she sucked in a large breath.

Olivia smiled, "It's my turn." Olivia quickly flipped Alex onto her back.

Surprised at her aggression, Alex relented. She taught Olivia how to make love to her, showing her where to touch, how to touch and loved every sweet, inexperienced stroke. When the brunette had worked her way down between the blonde's legs, Alex gripped her shoulder.

"You don't have to…touch me that way there if you are not ready."

Olivia smiled. "I want to give you what you gave me. I love you…"

Alex couldn't suppress the silent tear that slid down her cheek. "Oh Olivia," Alex pulled the brunette to her and gently took her mouth with a sweet, gentle kiss. The brunette easily deepened their kiss before slowly lowering the blonde down.

Olivia gently stroked Alex's thighs as she moved between her legs. She experimentally moved her tongue over Alex, learning what pleased her from the quite sighs and gasps of pleasure. Finding their rhythm, Olivia slowly increased the pace until Alex was moaning her name in pleasure. Needing more, the brunette slowly slipped a finger inside of Alex and felt her immediately clinch around her. Stroking inside her gently, Olivia quickly added another finger before increasing the pace. She listened in pleasure as Alex gasped for air and her hips began to thrust against her. Slowly lowering her head back to the tender bud of pleasure, the brunette set a pace that slowly drove Alex over the edge.

Olivia moved up to gather the quaking blonde in her arms and smiled as arms quickly wrapped around her.

Mumbling into her neck Alex began to speak. "I don't think I can let you go Olivia. I need you too much," she said in a whisper.

"I'm right here baby."

The two lay in silent comfort for what felt like hours, basking in their afterglow.

"How about we grab a quick shower and I make us some breakfast?" Alex asked softly.

"Sounds great." Smiling Olivia gave the blonde a quick kiss. Pushing back the covers, Alex got out of bed.

"Come keep me company while the shower heats up?"

"Ok."

…

Alex had coffee brewing and had bacon sizziling in a hot skillet. She had just begun to crack eggs into a mixing bowl when she heard someone coming in through the garage door. Her eyes widened in surprise as her husband and Trevor walked through the door.

"Honey, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to be fishing through the week."

"Yeah that was the plan. The fishing lodge lost my reservation and was booked the entire weekend, so we decided to come home. What are you doing up and cooking breakfast? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were expecting us."

Before Alex could find and appropriate answer Olivia walked in. Having heard them on her way downstairs, she decided to help Alex out. "Thanks for inviting me to breakfast Mrs. Langan. You really didn't have to do that." Olivia said in a bright cheerful voice.

Trevor looked at Olivia suspiciously. "What's she doing here?"

"David. This is the young lady I was telling you about." Alex said, annoyed with Trevor's question. "She takes great care of our lawn and pool. She came to work this morning and since I was up and alone I asked her to have breakfast with me."

"Mr. Langan." Olivia said, offering her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." David said with a smile, accepting her hand and holding it a little longer than necessary.

"You go to school with my boy don't you? With your looks you must be a cheerleader."

Trevor snorted.

"No, that was never my sort of sport."

"It's a shame. I'm sure you would have been a star."

After he released her hand, Olivia turned to Alex. "I think I'll skip breakfast so I can get to work. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense." David answered before Alex could. "We'd love to have you."

"No I'm really short on time. I have a full schedule today. But thanks for the offer." Olivia nodded to Alex before walking out the side door that led to the backyard.

Alex stared after her retreating frame. "Alex you might want to flip that bacon before you burn it." Trevor said smartly.

Alex finished making breakfast before excusing herself to get dressed and take up her husband's things. She quickly picked up the room grateful that Olivia had made the bed they'd shared. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a top, Alex hurried back down the stairs with her wallet in hand…

Outside Olivia just touched up the yard since technically she'd already tended to their house the day before. She pretended to occupy her time, glad that Trevor hadn't asked anymore questions about her presence. Olivia had just started pretending to clean the pool when Alex came walking out the side door with a covered plate and her wallet. She gestured Olivia toward the lawn table where they'd sat and talked a few times before. As the brunette reached the table, she could read the apology in Alex's eyes before she heard it.

"I am so sorry Liv." Alex was frustrated knowing her husband was probably watching them because all she wanted to do was pull Olivia to her and show her how sorry she was with her mouth.

"I know. I guess we should both be glad that I'd decided to get dressed first. Otherwise there'd be a lot more to explain." Liv said looking downward.

"I wish I didn't have to explain anything at all. All I wanted was to eat with you and just be with you." 

"Well, we can't always get what we want. You should go before they start wondering what we're discussing."

Alex smiled sadly before nodding. "I made you a bacon and egg sandwich." Alex gestured toward the plate before pulling bills out of her wallet.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm paying you. Or else it would definitely look weird." Alex briefly touched her hand before turning to go.

"Alex?"

Blue eyes found hers again.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

After what nearly happened that weekend at the Langan's, Olivia and Alex didn't have any outside interaction besides Alex paying the brunette when she came to the house. They both feared being caught. So Olivia was very surprised to receive a call from the blonde, a month later.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Alex?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What's up? We haven't really talked since…"

"I know. David decided to throw a back to school bash next Friday for Trevor and his entire class. He asked me to call and personally invite you."

"I'm glad he did. I miss you…"

"Oh Liv…" Olivia heard the blonde's breath catch.

"Don't cry baby. It'll be ok. At least we'll get to spend some time together. Plus I'll be there this weekend to do my job."

."Ok. I'll look for you."

"See you soon."

…..

The week before the party came and went and before she knew it, Olivia was trying to decide what to wear to the party. Olivia decided to wear her short dark jean mini skirt with her white, fitted halter top. Olivia decided to wear black strappy, three inch ice pick sandals. After flat ironing her brown hair, it fell just past her shoulders. The brunette approved of her appearance after carefully applying her makeup.

Her best friend Elliot had come back in town a couple of days ago and had agreed to go to the party with her. Thankfully his mom was letting him drive her car, with the promise that they wouldn't be out too late. She hadn't told him about what happened during summer with Alex, unsure how he would react. He actually asked why she wanted to go to the party, knowing how much she and Trevor disliked each other. Olivia claimed she wanted to be more social since it would be their senior year although she knew her sole purpose was to spend time with Alex.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Olivia ran down the stairs, glad that Elliot was there. As she opened the door she saw Elliot's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"WOW. Liv you look…amazing!" Elliot said. "If I didn't think of you as a sister and wasn't dating Kathy…"

Olivia smirked. "Yeah El, that's too many ifs." The brunette laughed richly. "But thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

"So where's Kathy tonight?" Olivia asked as they pulled up to the house.

"She's having a girls night with her mother and sister. They haven't gotten to spend much time together this summer so it's their version of a back to school party."

"And she doesn't mind you escorting me to this party? I know she sometimes thinks we spend too much time together and…"

"No it's completely fine. I told her, you're like a sister to me and our friendship is way too important to risk on a relationship."

Olivia smiled as Elliot offered his arm and they walked to the front door. After ringing the bell, they stepped back as it was opened. Alex first saw Olivia with a guy and then noticed what she was wearing. She was rendered speechless before clearing her throat and coolly inviting them into her home.

Alex wore an ice blue, fitted cocktail dress that matched her eyes. It was sleeveless with straps that crisscrossed across her back. Four inch silver sandals complemented the dress and showcased her long shapely legs. Alex left her hair loose to frame her face.

The happy smile left the brunette's face. Olivia was surprised at Alex's response. She expected more warmth and excitement from her.

"The other guests are out back. Olivia you know the way." Alex said by way of dismissal.

Frowning slightly, she took Elliot by the hand and led him toward the backyard.

"You've been here before?" asked a surprised Elliot.

"Yeah I've been cutting their grass and cleaning their pool all summer. Remember that business I told you I would do this summer?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember you talking about it. Is it really _worth_ it though? Langan's mom seems like a real bitch. If they're all like that, I don't think I could do it."

"She's not like that." Olivia defended. "She's probably just stressed with all of the people in her house tonight."

"If you say so," Elliot shrugged.

They walked outside to the stationed bar where Mr. Langan was currently ordering a drink.

As he turned and saw Olivia he gave an appreciative smile.

"Olivia you look beautiful. Absolutely radiant," he said touching her arm slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Langan. This is my friend Elliot."

Shaking hands the two exchanged pleasantries before Mr. Langan continued along his way.

"Liv, you made some interesting friends while I've been away. That man looks at you like he'd like to mop you up with a biscuit."

"Oh El, don't be so dramatic. Although it does creep me out a little."

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep an eye out for Mr. Creepy." They both laughed before they went to mingle with their classmates.

Servers walked around with trays of food and beverages and taking requests. Many of the guests splashed in the pool and played water volleyball while those outside of the water swayed to the music coming from the hidden speakers. As a particular favorite of Olivia's came on, she started to dance with Elliot, completely missing the look that crossed Alex's face as they began to sway together.

After the song ended, Olivia told Elliot she wanted to go to the restroom to clean up.

As Olivia entered the house to use the bathroom, she felt someone come behind her, and was surprised to see an angry Alex.

"Can we talk?"Alex asked in a tone Olivia was unsure how to classify.

"Ok…"

They walked into the guest bathroom and the blond closed and locked the door behind them.

"So I see you've moved on." Alex said in a heated tone.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked in confusion.

"Oh come on Liv, don't! I saw how you held his hand, how you danced with him. I saw…"

Alex stopped speaking as Olivia began to laugh. The hurt look that crossed Alex's face stopped her.

"Oh were you jealous baby?" Olivia said softly. "I told you before about my best friend. That was Elliot you saw me with. I wanted to introduce you earlier, but you seemed distant."

Alex looked down at her shoes. "I may have jumped to conclusions…"

Olivia gently cupped the blonde's face before moving them down her arms as she came closer.

"Alex, you're the first and only person I've ever been in love with. You're all I think about."

Their mouths slowly met after what felt like months. Greedily their mouths opened and their tongues began to slide against each other in a dance all their own. They both moaned as they pulled each other closer. Olivia tilted her head, changing the angle of their kiss as she took them deeper.

"You are so beautiful. God I've missed you Liv." Alex whispered against Olivia's lips before once again deepening their kiss. She slowly began to run her hands over the brunette. As she reached the hem of the skirt, she slowly slipped her hands beneath it, desperately needing to touch her mate. Liv hugged her closer and moaned into the blonde's neck as she felt Alex's fingers stroke against the soft flesh between her legs. Pushing her up against the counter, the brunette sat on top of it before wrapping her legs around Alex.

Alex slowly began pulling down the halter top, revealing Olivia's breasts inch by inch. When she felt a hot, wet tongue flick over her breast, Olivia had to bite her lip to muffle her moan of pleasure. She felt Alex's mouth moving lower, flickering down her chest and over her navel exploring her body, until the blonde was kneeling between her legs.

"Liv I need you." Alex said in a voice hoarse with desire. "I know we decided to…" Olivia pressed her fingers against the blonde's lips to quite her. "I've missed you too much to deny you. You don't know how hard it's been to stay away," the brunette smiled sadly.

Alex quickly pulled off her panties and lowered her hot mouth to the soft flesh she dreamed of tasting again. As she slowly flicked her tongue along the inside of Olivia's thigh, Alex had to keep from devouring the brunette. Her tongue traced a pattern closer to the wet heat that called to her. The blond continue to tease her until she felt an insistent hand on the back of her head. Then she devoured. Her tongue slowly flicked up the coated sex before gently nipping the soft bud of pleasure that made Olivia buck beneath her and moan in pleasure. Alex gently sucked the bud into her mouth, driving Olivia wild. Olivia rocked her hips against the hot mouth pressed against her instinctively, her hand gripping Alex's hair in a vise. She felt herself building toward a goal just out of her reach. As she felt herself shattering she held Alex to her as she gasped through her release. Alex rose to gather her in her arms as Olivia began to shake.

Alex gently stroked Olivia's brow soothingly before slowly taking her mouth. Olivia could taste herself on Alex's lips which aroused her. All she wanted was to stay and be with Alex. After a moment Alex broke their kiss before beginning to straighten Olivia's clothes. Alex slowly slid the brunette's underwear back up her legs. As she rose she locked eyes with Olivia. Olivia once again locked her legs around Alex. The blond slowly stroked her thighs as she smiled.

"We have to leave Liv. We've already been in here too long."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "I want to touch you. I want to watch as I take you over."

Alex eyes darkened before she brought their mouths together once again. They kissed slowly and deeply but with an undeniable hunger. Though she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing, the blonde broke away.

Alex pressed her forehead against Olivia's. "We have to stop. If you keep making me want to kiss you, we'll never get out of here."

"Is that a promise?" Olivia smiled seductively.

Alex pinched the thighs still in her grasp. "Let's go."

They quickly exited the bathroom. Elliot who'd been looking for Olivia for quite some time watched in surprise as the two came out of the bathroom together. His eyes widened as he saw Mrs. Langan stroke Olivia's arm before walking out. Olivia watched her retreating form, thinking of when they would be together again. Elliot's words broke her out of her reverie.

"I see why you were so quick to defend her. I guess I really did miss a lot this summer."

"Elliot I can explain."

"Oh and you will. But first let's go finish enjoying the party."

"You're not mad?"

"That you kept a secret this big? That you didn't trust me enough to keep it? Well I guess I can't be completely angry with you. I wasn't here for you. Although there is this new invention called a phone."

Liv smiled. Glad that Elliot wasn't angry with her.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You have a lot of questions to answer."

For the remainder of the party, Olivia and Alex often found themselves looking at one another, both remembering the intimacy they'd just shared. Olivia saw the blond heading toward the drink station and decided to meet her there. Seeing Liv come over as well as several of Trevor's classmates, Alex decided to play it cool.

"Hey Olivia, how's it going? Are you enjoying the party?"

"Absolutely. Your home is very beautiful, just full of memories in the making." Olivia smiled coyly. "I'm sure you've had plenty of firsts here."

Alex choked on her drink. "You could say that. Hopefully not the last with some of my firsts."

Olivia smiled, enjoying their dual conversation ridden with innuendos.

"Here, let me." Alex reached around Olivia, bringing the brunette against her, stroking her hand up her back before tucking in the label of her top.

Olivia's eyes darkened as they met the darkened irises of Alex. "Your label was sticking out," Alex said, breaking the contact.

"Alex I…" Liv started.

"Alex there you are." Mr. Langan walked over. "I see your entertaining our most beautiful guest. It's time to start handing out the parting favors…I'll entertain our guest." His eyes raked over Olivia leering over her beauty.

"Maybe Olivia would like to help me set up party favors?" Alex looked to the brunette in question.

"She's a guest. Get Trevor to do it." He said cutting his eyes back to Olivia.

"Honey, Trevor passed out hours ago."

"I'd love to help you Mrs. Langan. It's no problem at all. I'll say goodbye before I leave." Olivia said to Mr. Langan before she walked toward Alex.

As soon as they entered the house, Alex pushed Olivia against the wall and took her mouth hotly. They kissed with all of the pent up desire they felt for one another. Olivia greedily opened her mouth, tangling her tongue with Alex's. They continued to kiss deeply before breaking apart, shuddering with desire. "I'm sorry for the way he looks at you," Alex whispered with her head pressed against Olivia's.

"I'm sorry too that he does it in front of you. But then I think of the things he doesn't know." Olivia smiled. "We should get those party favors.

"I've already gotten mine." Alex murmured against Olivia's ear. Olivia smirked before taking Alex's hand. Lead the way.

The pair quickly retrieved the party favors and sat them out on the in-table by the front door. They worked in comfortable silence, displaying ribbon-wrapped boxes of what Olivia was surprised to find were 100 dollar prepaid credit cards.

"Wow," the brunette murmured under her breath.

"You say something?" Alex looked at the Olivia inquisitively.

"I was just thinking, why would you want me when you can afford to give away 5,000 dollars in one night, not to mention what you spent on the actual party."

"Olivia, what you've given me means more than money ever could. I wish I could show you just how much." Alex gently stroked her cheek before lifting Olivia's face to meet hers. "I would trade all the money I have to be with you. But the fact is neither of us is in a position to throw everything away, however much we may want to."

"Will I even see you after tonight? This is the end of summer, so I won't continue cutting grass in the fall." 

"We'll find a way," Alex reassured, though knowing she hadn't a clue of how they would make things work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was surprised to find that hundreds of people read the story but didn't review. But to those of you who did review, thank you. I will try to posts updates weekly, which means they will be a lot shorter. It also depends on how much time I get to write. Life's about to get more busy! But I do already know the direction I'm taking with the story, just have to get it down. Please continue to review. I like reading your thoughts and comments on the story, it really empowers me to continue to write.

PRAI

After the final song played, the Langan's stood at the door, handing guests their gifts as they left. Alex smiled and thanked people for coming as her husband shook hands and clapped backs. As Elliot and Olivia made their way to the door, Mr. Langan's eyes sparkled in delight and Alex's filled with a sadness she couldn't quite hide. Alex felt as though she were losing her lover and best friend, she was losing everything. Olivia gazed into two cerulean pools of sadness with a knowing look, before she was distracted by Mr. Langan's rubbing her shoulder as he thanked her for coming. Elliot took his hand from Olivia's shoulder before clasping it in his own.

"Thanks for a great party sir."

Surprised by the subtle movement, Langan focused his attention on Elliot. "I don't believe we've met."

"No we haven't. Elliot Stabler. I play basketball with your son."

"Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"I'm sure you will. Have a great night. Sir, Ma'am" Elliot said, nodding to both in kind before taking Olivia's hand and making their escape.

Once they were in the car and on their way Elliot spoke up, "So are you going to tell me about her?"

Olivia suddenly felt nervous again. "There really isn't much to tell. I was there to do my job and somehow we became friends. The more I learned about her the more I wanted to know. She's one of the bravest people I know and she has such a kind, good heart. I don't know if I would be able to put my happiness aside to fulfill expectations of my family."

Elliot looked at her sideways in surprise. "You put aside your happiness everyday Liv, to deal with your mom. YOU are the strongest and bravest person I know. How you take care of your mother and…love her, despite everything is amazing. It's just you…"

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes. Not being a crier, Olivia immediately sucked them back. "Thanks El…"

"Just be careful."

"I know you don't really think highly of Alex but…"

"It's not that…It's just…I don't want you to be hurt. With her being married, it's just…

"I know El, a matter of time. I know…"

Gazing out the window at the houses as they blurred by, Olivia only hoped she could prove them both wrong.

…

School started in four days and Olivia could only hope the work on her car was done by then. She trusted Alex judgment and was thankful for her recommendation of a The mechanic said he would call by Saturday to let her know. 'Only two days away!' Olivia thought in excitement her grin of pure glee nearly splitting her face. Her heart swelled with pride as she handed over $5,000, the fruit of hard work and sweat this summer. The second-hand mustang would require a lot of work. The body paint was chipped and rusting from age and disuse, the battery was within inches of life and the leather seats were peeling and ripping at the seams, but for Olivia it was love at first sight. She knew no matter what it took, she would find a way to get all of the work done on her car before the year was done. She would finish her last year of school and break free of the hurricane that was Serena Benson.

With her thoughts for company Olivia began to clean up her room, though there wasn't much to do. The Benson residence was a far cry from the plush home of the Langan's. Serena Benson was a frugal woman with everything except her liquor. They lived in a cramped two-bedroom apartment that wasn't clean unless Olivia cleaned it. The brunette knew the trash needed to go out and the dishes in the sink needed to be cleaned before she started dinner. Not to mention the laundry in the dryer needed to be folded and put away before the clothes in the wash went in to dry. Her mother would be home any second in a drunken haze. With luck she would just pass out on the couch and Olivia wouldn't have to endure any tirades about how she shouldn't be alive or dodge blows when her mouth got the best of her.

After finishing in her room, Olivia went into the small kitchen surveyed the space around her. She took in the peeling linoleum floors, and scarred counter tops, the old, beat up fridge and the leaky faucet before her eyes trailed over to the old, faded couch that had seen better days and the second-hand lamp in the corner. Olivia knew she wanted more. She knew she could make a good life for herself, and with resolve fueled by her love of a certain blue-eyed blond growing inside her, Olivia was determined to make that a reality.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia never understood why school started in the middle of the week. 'What genius decided the first day of school should be a Wednesday? It's really just a way to make summer shorter for students and teachers.' Olivia thought with a smirk, polishing off her small lunch of a bologna sandwich and Coke. When her cell phone began to buzz, the brunette quickly swallowed the last bit of soda before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ms. Benson?"

"Yes…" Not used to receiving calls from strangers, Olivia's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"This is Pete from Mac and Mike's, the car garage over on 7th? I'm the mechanic working on your Mustang."

Olivia immediately brightened. "How's my baby doing?"

"She's actually ready to be picked up. Can you come by today before 5?"

"Absolutely. I'll head there now."

…

Olivia was overjoyed as she headed to the car garage on her bike for what she hoped would be the last time. While she loved her bike she couldn't wait to have a real set of wheels. She smiled as she thought of Elliot's patience as he taught her how to drive in his mother's car.

"_Olivia the speed limit is a requirement not a suggestion…"Elliot said as he noted her speed of 55 in a 40 mile per hour zone. _

"_Liv you're turning here," Elliot grimaced while holding on tightly to the door handle as Olivia made a sharp turn._

_The brunette smirked "I made the turn…"_

"_Yeah on two wheels…Slow down._

"_Geez El, you'll turn me into a granny."_

"_Trust me Liv, you never have to worry about that with the way you drive."Elliot grinned._

_As they approached the empty lot Elliot was taking her to, he directed her to pull over. _

"_Time for you to learn how to park, before we try parallel parking with other cars."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes._

"_Baby steps Liv. Baby steps…"_

The brunette smiled as she quickly tethered her bike to a pole outside the garage, before heading toward the sounds of clinking metal on metal and power tools at work. As she approached the raised garage-styled door, Olivia watched a mechanic in blue, grease-stained overalls light a cigarette. She took in his sandy blonde hair pulled back in a rough ponytail, unshaven scruffy beard and warm, gray eyes before walking toward him.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my car."

"What's your name?"

"Olivia Benson."

The mechanics eyes lit in quick recognition and appreciation. "Then you have the '98 Mustang…She's a beaut." His grin matched the one spreading across the brunette's face.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, come on back," he quickly crushed the cigarette beneath his booted foot before walking into the garage. "I'm Pete by the way," he threw a quick look over his shoulder.

Olivia could barely contain her excitement as they walked toward an area that housed finished cars. As they approached the shiny, black two-door, Olivia couldn't believe her luck. She knew the car would require a lot of internal work, but at least it would be running for tomorrow.

"She required a lot of work. Whoever put her in the crappy condition she was in when she arrived should be shot. I mean to do that to a beautiful piece of machinery," Pete shook his head in disgust.

Olivia let out a full laugh, "Well in that case I'm amazed you were able to do as much as you did so quickly. Do you have time to go over what's left to be done on her and the cost?"

Pete looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know, new leather seats, new engine, pretty much everything," Olivia gently stroked the car.

"All that's already been done."

"What?" Olivia felt her heart thunder in her chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to pay for everything all at once. "I only asked for new tires, oil change, a workable engine and…"

"Yeah and the paint job, seat replacements, new battery, new engine actually. It's all taken care of, all paid for."

Olivia was shocked into silence, and slowly closed her fingers around keys the mechanic placed in her hand.

"You're good to go."

"Thanks so much Pete," Olivia slowly put the key in the lock on the driver's side before opening the door of her newly renovated baby for the first time. Immediately her nostrils were assaulted by the smell of the coconut verbena car freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. Olivia instantly knew who had paid for all of her car renovations. As she started the car and headed home, the brunette couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she remembered a steamy, coconut verbena scented shower that changed everything for her.

….

A/N: Who's ready for Liv's first day back at school? What should happen? Please review for the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. This week has been crazy. As always all comments are welcomed. Please Review!

Olivia couldn't decide if she was happy or sad to start the first day of her senior year. School still looked the same, the stuffed mascot in the front lobby, the secretary already on the phone looking annoyed though it was only 8 am, scared freshmen with backpacks that were way to large, and the white speckled floors glossy in preparation for the first day. School still sounded the same, loud voices, laughing girls, slamming lockers, and the ringing bell that announced a new class period. It still smelled the same, exhaust from the school buses outside on the way into the building, cooked breakfast meat that was probably not meat, the smell of yeasty bread that would probably be a lunch roll and a mixture of sweat, and girlie perfume. But somehow Olivia knew everything was different. This world that she once looked at as a reprieve from her home life now lacked the vibrancy and color that lit up her world when Alex was in it. Olivia knew she would have to find a way to deal with her sadness at being away from Alex indefinitely.

Olivia trudged up the stairs to first period, both glad to be out of the house and resentful that it symbolized an end to her life-changing summer. As she opened the door to homeroom, her face fell in dismay as she noticed Trevor in the back of class looking cocky and trying to look important. Olivia rolled her eyes before sitting near the front. She saw Elliot sitting with Kathy a few seats over. Seeing her expression, he smiled encouragingly and mouthed 'It'll be fine," before turning back to his girlfriend who was in the middle of a lively story.

A short medium build man closed the front door before walking to the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Hagan and this is American history," the slightly balding teacher surveyed the bored expressions already crossing his students faces. Since there are more of you than me, I'd like you each to go around and introduce yourselves to me. I'd like you to tell me your name and something cool about yourself.

Hagan ignored the series of groans of dismay. "We'll start with the gentlemen in the back," he indicated for Trevor to start.

Trevor stood up and with a smug smirk introduced himself. "I'm Trevor Langan as you should all know. Everything about me is cool, so take your pick. I'm the star athlete and just all around popular. Life is great." After dapping his buddies, Trevor sat down.

Olivia looked at Elliot incredulously before rolling her eyes. 'I hope this is the only class I have with that idiot,' Olivia thought with a grimace.

When it was Olivia's turn she quickly stood. "I'm Olivia Benson and I love comedy and sports."

Hearing a snort from the back of the room, Olivia turned to glare at Trevor and watched the smirk cover his face as the bell rang.

Hoping to avoid him for the rest of the day, Olivia was happy to find that Trevor was not in her second, third or fourth period. The brunette decided to stop by her locker before heading to lunch, feeling her stomach grumble in hunger.

As she approached her locker, she saw the bane of her existence standing nearby with his friends.

Intending to ignore him, Olivia opened her locker and was surprised to see Trevor leave his friends to come and prop his arm atop her locker in a casual stance.

"Got bent some this summer Benson? Trevor laughed in glee pleased with his wit.

"Wish you had Langan?" Olivia replied evenly.

"Oh I didn't have to wish. Or didn't you notice in all the time you spent at my house this summer trying to be with me?" Trevor smirked.

"You know the fact that you believe that tells me I gave you too much credit for being intelligent."

Trevor glared. "You'll pay for that. I'm only going to tolerate this playing hard to get for so long…"Trevor said matter of factly. "Everyone knows it's only a matter of time before you come to your senses before someone else tries to steal me away.

"They wouldn't have to steal you, trust me." Olivia closed her locker before giving Trevor a final once over.

"Consider this me coming to my senses." she intoned sarcastically before walking off.

Olivia met up with Elliot and Kathy for lunch, deciding not to bring up her encounter with Trevor in the hall.

"This is probably one of the first semesters we didn't have mostly all of our classes together El."

"Yeah I know. This will be different."

Kathy scooted closer to Elliot before wrapping her hand around his arm.

"Well I made sure that Elliot and I had all of our classes together. Right baby?"

He gave a non-commental shrug, before taking a bite out of the pizza in front of him.

"Do you have classes with anyone else we like Liv?" Elliot asked, concerned that Liv would be alone in her classes.

"No one we really talk to. But I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm sure it will." Kathy answered for Elliot.

Olivia hated when she forced her way into their conversations. She assumed because it was the first day back, Kathy felt she had to stake her claim on Elliot before anyone else got any ideas. She rarely ever ate lunch with them outside of that. After quickly finishing her meal, Olivia went to sit outside with the book she'd borrowed from the library during her free third period. She was grateful it was a school rule that seniors had a break period to work on any assignments for classes, or to work part-time during school. Curling up on the shaded alcove overlooking the outside seating area, Olivia sat back to enjoy the adventures of Amelia Peabody in the Elizabeth Peters mystery novels.

Olivia had gone to biology and P.E. after lunch. It was the last class before the end of the day; English. She only hoped Ms. Donnelly was nicer than her past students had claimed. Walking in, Olivia saw the teacher bent over retrieving something from the bottom desk drawer before going to her customary seat of the day on the second row. The brunette began to doodle as she waited for the second bell to ring announcing the beginning of class. Olivia felt a small tinkling at the base of her back which she ignored. At the sound of the bell she looked up, surprised to have the pair of cobalt blue eyes she'd missed so much staring back at her.

"Good Afternoon class. My name is Mrs. Alexandra Langan. You can call me Mrs. Langan. Unfortunately Ms. Donnelly moved this summer because of a job opportunity, so I will be your substitute teacher for the time being." As Alex finished her statement, her eyes locked with the chocolate orbs of her love. She could read the questions in Olivia's eyes as to why she was there. Lucky for both of them, Trevor was in jeopardy of not earning the necessary grades to get into the right college if he goofed off this semester. His dad was determined at all cost to make sure that didn't happen, and was willing to have Alex sub as a teacher to keep an eye on him, and do something productive as she'd requested repeatedly. Alex thought back with satisfaction on their conversation.

"_I'm worried about Trevor this year. If he keeps screwing around, there won't be enough money to buy his way into the best schools. He's destined to be a successful lawyer if he applies himself."_

"_Well David, there's only so much you can do. You made sure he had the best of everything and now it's just time for him to perform."_

"_Maybe he needs an extra incentive. If one of us was at his school regularly and were visible to him, he would be less likely to fall out of line, for fear that I'd take away his toys."_

"_Considering how often you travel, I assume when you say one of us you mean me? Why this David? Why now?"_

"_You've been begging to do something more productive Alex, and now is your chance. You can get a job at Trev's school and make sure our boy is performing."_

"_How do you know that won't make things worse for him?"_

"_I don't. But I'd rather give that a try than do nothing…"_

"_Fine. I did go to college for political science and English. I'm sure I can manage to teach a class of seniors. Unless they think I'm one of them."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Alex. You've got six years on them."_

Alex smiled gently at the brunette who blinked rapidly to break their intense gaze. Just looking at Olivia caused her heart to ache with need. She knew there was no way she'd be able to stay away the whole year…


	5. Chapter 5

…

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm glad you liked the surprise of Olivia's new substitute teacher. I'll apologize in advance because updates will be likely take me longer to post but I'll make sure they are good. As always I treasure reviews. Please Review!

Sitting and listening to Alex go over the syllabus for the year was torture. Her voice was smooth and rich like warm honey over fresh cream. Just looking at her, close enough to touch and taste, was sending Olivia's system into overdrive.

Olivia's eyes were like a warm caress as they moved from the tip of Alex's head, down her unadorned neck, over her peach-colored silk top that molded her body like a lover, down her gray pencil skirt, over her smooth uncovered legs, to her modest 2 ½ inch pointed-toe sling backs which complemented the blouse.

Alex could feel the intense examination her body was receiving and fought the blush crawling up her neck and maintained her focus on her detailed review of the class. Finishing exactly as the bell sounded, the blond was proud to know she would be able to perfectly budget time for every class period.

As students began to file out of her classroom, Alex went to her desk and began to put her sample books and materials into her leather shoulder bag. Alex heard the click of the lock to the front door and the almost silent swish of the blinds being closed. Her hands paused and her heart rate increased as warm hands slide over her backside and up her sides before gently cupping and stroking her breast.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Olivia asked, continuing to slowly stroke the captive mounds.

Alex felt her breath catch. "Teaching English. Da..David wanted me to teach here to keep an eye on Trevor and make sure he doesn't mess up his chances to...to go to college."Alex stammered.

"So the fact that you're teaching me is?"

"My pleasure…" Alex covered the hands on her breast and gently took them in hers before turning around to face the brunette, a consistent visitor in her dreams that always left her aching and needy. "I didn't realize how hard it would be to see you and not touch you, want you knowing I can't have you."

"Alex…" Olivia whispered before gently bringing their mouths together. "You are so beautiful." Olivia slowly stroked a hand through silky blonde hair before bringing their mouths back together. The urgency in their kiss ignited a fire within them both that threatened to engulf them both in its flames. Lips nipped and tongues warred as their need and desire intensified. Hands explored heated flesh as their bodies crashed together.

Olivia broke their kiss and pulled back to look into blue eyes that shimmered with want. "Alex, you don't know how much I need you. I wish…"

Alex put a finger to her lips. "I know. We'll have to figure it out." She gently brushed Olivia's lips for one last, lingering kiss before they walked to the door. With her hand on the knob, Alex locked eyes with the brunette once more, "I believe we both have 3rd period free."

Olivia felt a smile break across her face as she watched Alex walk around the few lingering students shoving books in their lockers.

A/N: Yes it's short. The next part I'll try to have up tomorrow. Just have to edit it! Review for the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

….

Olivia couldn't wait until third period the next day. She was glad history class flew by. Hagan decided to wake up the class by testing them on current events through a game. He decided it would be great for them to know about both American history, and current history and every week the class would break into two teams for the current events game. As she headed to French, Olivia smiled remembering the winning question for her team about Sandra Day O'Connor and the annoyed look on Trevor's face.

French had always been her favorite class. Madame Martin had a way of teaching the language that invoked a love of learning in the brunette. She had the same teacher since freshman year and was glad for it. Olivia hoped to travel to France eventually and actually practice the language she'd worked so hard to learn over the years.

When the bell rang for third period Olivia felt both excitement and anxiety rush through her. As she made her way toward the English classroom, she saw the door was partially open. Walking in she found Alex at her desk with her glasses sliding down her nose as she read through a classic literature textbook.

Smiling at the sight, Olivia couldn't stop the flash of desire that coursed through her. Alex immediately felt the air around her change and looked up to see Olivia watching her.

"Are you going to come in, or just stand there?" Alex asked in a sultry tone.

The brunette walked in a quickly closed and locked the door before slowly strutting over to the seated blonde.

"You know, I never thanked you for the incredibly sweet gift you gave me."

"And what gift is that?" Alex smiled.

"The gift that started the whole reason you ended up in my life." Olivia slowly parted the blonde's legs, moving her skirt higher on her thighs.

Alex gasped as heated skin came in contact with heated skin. "I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I knew how much having it meant to you," the blond finished in a whisper.

Olivia smiled before kissing the corner of her mouth. "Thank you. Every time I'm in that car I'll think of you because now you are a part of it and me."

The brunette slowly brought their mouths together for a soft kiss. The kiss instantly changed and deepened as they moaned into each other's mouths. Olivia moved her mouth down Alex throat before pulling her silky top down her arm. Olivia gasped at the sight of the black lace beneath, cupping the blonde.

"Oh my..." Olivia reverently traced the intricate pattern of the lace.

"Another gift." Alex voice was sultry and hoarse with a need that pulled at the brunette.

Olivia knelt before the blonde before slipping her hand beneath her patterned, flowing skirt and finding only skin beneath.

"You're killing me Alex." Olivia said in a broken voice.

She slipped her fingers through the wet heat she knew she would find. Releasing the clasp in the front of her bra with one hand, the brunette continued to slowly stroke her lover. Olivia closed her mouth around a pink bud as she thrust two fingers inside the dripping blond. Alex had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She lifted and pumped her hips against the insistent hand inside her and pulled the mouth suckling her breast closer. Olivia looked up to watch as she sent her flying over the edge with an intense, gripping orgasm. The brunette covered her mouth in a kiss and swallowed her moans as she convulsed around her hand. Pulling out of her, Olivia slowly sucked each of her fingers into her mouth, watching Alex eyes darken as they followed the motion of her mouth over her fingers.

Bringing their mouths together for another heated kiss, Olivia re hooked the bra and pulled her shirt back over her arms. Leaning back against the large oak desk she smiled at the blonde.

"I told you I wanted to watch as I sent you over the edge. I'm glad I did. Watching what I do to you when I touch you…" Olivia closed her eyes and moaned softly in pleasure.

She smiled as Alex slipped her hands underneath her uniform skirt. Alex still hadn't said a word as she lowered her mouth to the heated flesh between the brunette's legs. Olivia instantly locked one hand behind Alex's head and braced herself with the other against the desk. Alex immediately took the engorged bud of pleasure into her mouth sucking furiously as the tip of her tongue flickered across it intermittently. Olivia felt her release break and gasped for air as she pumped her hips against the hungry mouth beneath her.

Alex quickly fixed her skirt before rising up to kiss her. Breaking the kiss they locked eyes. "We can't do this every day Liv..."

Olivia looked at the ground "I know, its way too risky."

Alex gave her a quick peck. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting you…"

Olivia smiled sadly. "We both will have to learn how to deal with this."

Ale x ran a comforting hand down her arm. "Yes, we will. I'll see you at seventh period."

The brunette walked out just as they bell rang. Walking quickly to the bathroom, she didn't notice Trevor watching her leave the classroom…

What do you think? Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've taken so long for the update. Things have been so crazy! Hope you like it.

….

Alex couldn't believe how happy she was. Just the thought of seeing Olivia put a smile on her face. The blonde slowly walked to her car with her keys and her thoughts of her favorite brunette. She would never admit it, but it was a chore every day to fully concentrate on teaching her 7th period class. Olivia would walk in and command her attention with her presence alone. There was something about the self-assurance she just seemed to exude. It was incredible to watch her come more and more into herself. The shy, nervous girl she'd met that summer was opening up like a tulip kissed by the warmth of the sun on the first day of Spring.

Everything about Olivia called to her in ways she was only beginning to understand. Even when she was late the day before to class, Olivia strolled in leisurely and boldly sat directly in the front. Her growing confidence appealed to her just as much as her shy innocence and knowing that such an incredible person was in love with her lit up her heart.

And her eyes were always on her. Alex was amazed her face wasn't lit up like a Christmas tree with the way her body burned. Though she wouldn't get to see Olivia until Monday, the blonde was happy knowing they were both invested in finding a way to be together.

There was always a way and they would find it.

….

Alex knew they would have a family dinner that night as David was coming back in town from his week-long trip in Boston. She mulled over what to cook for dinner as she headed to the store. She left with multiple bags in hand and smiled as she thought of making a warm, relaxing meal that would reflect the feeling of home she felt inside. As she entered the kitchen, she was not surprised to see Trevor drinking out of the milk carton with an empty plate littered with crumbs sitting on the edge of the counter. He kept drinking and watched as she managed to put the groceries on the counter. He could see something different in her. It was almost as if she glowed.

"Hello Trevor. Would you mind putting away your plate so that I can get started on dinner?"

Trevor put the milk in the refrigerator before turning to face her. "What were you doing with my girlfriend today?"

Alex wrinkled her brow in confusion as she began removing items from the bag. "I didn't know you _had_ a girlfriend. Who is she?"

Trevor opened the dishwasher as he said, "Olivia Benson."

Alex almost dropped the bottle of wine she'd brought to go along with dinner.

"Olivia Benson is your girlfriend?"

Trevor smirked. "Didn't you know?"

Before Alex could respond, the phone interrupted her with its shrill ring. As she turned to answer it she watched Trevor walk off.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, just calling to remind you I'll be home tonight by 7. I take it dinner will be ready by then?"

"Yes David. Of course."

"Ok. I'll see you in a couple hours."

As the dead tone sounded on the other end of the phone, Alex felt her feeling of elation die with it.

….

Alex knew she needed to talk to Olivia. This couldn't possibly be true. Could it? The way Olivia would watch her, the way she kissed her, the way she'd touched her, it was real. Wasn't it? Besides, Olivia despised Trevor. Didn't she?

Though she knew they decided they couldn't meet every day, Alex was desperate to talk to her. As the bell sounded to end second period Alex left with her class in search of her brunette…

Olivia was headed to the library to spend her free period reading, if she could push aside her thoughts of Alex that long. As she neared the door she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes before turning to face the bane of her existence. "What do you want Trevor?"

"Just to see you baby. And do this." Trevor leaned down and kissed her," both unaware that Alex chose that exact moment to round the corner in her frantic search for Olivia. Stopping dead in her tracks, Alex received all the confirmation she needed. As she turned on her heel to head back to her classroom, she missed Olivia push him off.

"Trevor what the hell!"

"I told you I'm growing tired of you playing hard to get. I won't wait forever. I have to get to class now but I'll talk to you later."

Olivia stood in shock, in complete awe of his deluded belief that she could ever want to be with him. Shaking her head, Olivia walked into the library, not knowing that the one person that mattered the most to her was alone in her classroom crying as her heart shattered.

….

Alex had been avoiding her for the past few weeks and she couldn't figure out why. It was as though an invisible wall had come between them. She wouldn't talk to her and barely looked at her in class. Maybe this was her solution to their relationship? Olivia knew she had to figure out what was going on and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Olivia had been so focused on Alex and their relationship that she hadn't noticed how things were changing around her. As she entered English class, she noticed for the first time that she was not the only person who watched Alex move in her tight skirt or watched her breast as her chest rose and fell, or was affected by her piercing blue gaze. She listened to boys stumble as she addressed them and watched them knock pens off their desk, just to watch her pick them up.

Olivia felt herself grow more heated and annoyed as she watched them watch her throughout class. When Alex removed her tightly bound bun and used the pointed hair stick as she spoke, Olivia repressed the urge to deck the guy sitting across from her who was practically drooling.

She knew it was irrational to feel this way and had she not already had a relationship with the blond, she knew she would imagine it. Alex was the ideal fantasy teacher. Everything about her oozed sexuality from the viewpoint of a hormonally charged teenager. Olivia didn't recognize the intense burning inside her as jealousy. The brunette instinctively knew she could do nothing to stop it. She and Alex were going to talk, she'd be damned if she allowed this to happen.

What did you think? Like my surprise? Please review. It inspires me to continue!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of your reviews. I will say I missed them. I was anxiously checking and waiting on one in particular. Glad to see it there.

Olivia slammed open her locker and began shoving books inside. Elliot walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Liv, how would you feel about coming over for dinner? My mom's making your favorite."

Olivia slammed her locker closed and had to make a conscious effort to relax the muscles of her face which were contorted in anger.

Elliot frowned. "What's wrong? Is it that asshole? What'd he do now? I'm going to kick his…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No it's not him," the brunette interrupted. "Or at least not really. I don't want to talk about it…"

A knowing look crossed Elliot's face, before his eyes filled with concern. "It's her isn't it?"

Olivia gave him a stern look before hefting her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid Liv. You've got that 'to hell with it' look on your face. We both know that only leads to trouble."

"Elliot I appreciate your concern, but really, there's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of it."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elliot muttered as Olivia stormed off…

…

'God I didn't think I would miss her this much…' Alex thought as she packed her bags and headed to her car. It had been almost a month since she'd talked to Olivia. She'd done her best to avoid her inside and outside of class. Her heart ached every time the image of Trevor's hands on Olivia popped into her mind. It was like all that time they spent together, all of their talk of a future, none of it meant anything to her. How could she? Alex couldn't decide whether to be angry or hurt. Deep down she always knew her love affair with Olivia wouldn't last. How could it? She had a family and a responsibility to that family to be a good wife and a good step mother. The fact that she was miserable before and without the brunette came secondary to the role she was meant to play. Her father had always told her a man admired a strong and intelligent woman but it was always best she never forgot her place and her duties as a wife and mother first and lastly to herself. A woman of her class and breeding was born and bred to be the wife of greatness. The fact that there was no love in her marriage was irrelevant. Apparently women have gotten along for years without it. She could and would do it to.

As Alex placed her shoulder bag in the passenger seat of her car, she heard the squeal of tires as a car pulled behind her to block her in. The blonde looked up to see an angry brunette staring at her.

"Alex, get in the car."

Taken aback by the request she indignantly sputtered, "No."

One dark eyebrow arched. "I wasn't asking."

Alex felt an inexplicable spark race down her spine as she walked toward the passenger side. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to force me in Liv?" Alex asked sardonically.

"Just get in." The brunette leaned over and popped the door open. Once the blond was inside, Olivia pulled out of the teacher's parking lot and drove to an empty park down the street from the school. After turning off the car they both sat in silence, the tension growing with their silence.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Alex? Why you've been so distant the past several weeks?" Olivia said with a hint of anger.

In a cool tone that belied her anger Alex retorted. "Why don't you tell me Liv? You're the one that's changed."

"So it's my fault that you don't talk to me anymore? That you can't even look at me in class?" Alex looked down at her lap as Olivia continued to rant. "That you avoid me like you don't want to be together? If there's someone else you can just tell me. You don't have to play these stupid games."

Something in Alex broke at the brunette's statement. "Me? You have the audacity to talk about me being with someone else?"

"You're damn straight. It's like you enjoy it. You enjoy having them trip over themselves to be near you. It's like you thrive on it."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about Alex! The way you gesture with your hands, the way you swing your hair, and those _clothes_ you wear…You do it knowing they all want to screw you."

Olivia jutted out her chin in anticipation of the slap that didn't come. Alex's face grew more red as her hand hovered inches from Olivia's face.

"No. I won't do that to you. Regardless of what you think of me, I won't hit you. Though sometimes I so desperately want to throttle you," Alex said in a quiet voice. As she fought back tears, she asked "Can you take me back to my car?"

Olivia stared at her in silence, hurting but unable to fix it. The drive back to school was completely silent and before she came to a complete stop, Alex's hand was on the door.

"If you leave now Alex, we're done," Olivia said quietly before locking eyes with the blonde. Sad blues eyes locked with equally miserable brown before the blonde got out of the car without another word.

Olivia felt silent tears roll down her cheeks as she headed to the only place she'd ever felt safe. As she pulled outside of Elliot's home she felt her vision blur, not recognizing the strangled wounded animal sound that came out of her. Not aware of her surroundings, Olivia didn't hear her door being yanked open. When strong arms wrapped around her, she immediately curled into the comforting warmth of Elliot's arms.

"What happened Liv? What's wrong baby?" Elliot was trying to control his growing fear. In all of the years he'd known Olivia he'd never seen her cry. She didn't cry when they were six and was punched by a boy twice her size, nor when she fell off the swing and scraped both her knees at ten, or when Serena broke her arm in a drunken haze at 12. The strongest person he knew was dissolving in front of him and he had no idea how to stop it.

Olivia lifted her head with tears swimming in her eyes. "You were right. It was only a matter of time. Alex and I are over."

Elliot held his best friend as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried, stroking her back comfortingly. Walking with her up to his room hours later, he sat on his bed with a supportive arm around his friend. Elliot watched the sky fill with deep reds and bright oranges as the sun set, ending the day. He could only hope that once the tears dried, he could fix what had been broken.

Please Review. Tried to do as some of you requested and post earlier so please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the long wait. I know what happens in my mind but just don't always have time to write it down. Hope this has been worth the wait. Enjoy.

Olivia had been quiet for so long, Elliot thought she had gone to sleep. She startled him as she said "Alex and I are through." Her voice was raspy from hours of crying. "I don't even know how it really happened. I just wanted to talk to her and make her talk to me. Her avoiding me, her silence these past few weeks have been hell and I still don't even know why."

Elliot stroked her back in comfort. "She didn't say a word?"

"Not really. She got mad when I yelled at her and insinuated she was leading some guys at school on."

"Well that would make anyone mad Liv. What did she do?"

"I thought she was going to hit me but she didn't. I was practically asking for it. I should never have said what I did. It's just…she made me so mad, I mean she just sat there, in yet another one of those outfits looking high and mighty with nothing to say for herself," Olivia pulled away and got up to pace. "I mean she's the one that pulled back from me. I've been nothing but honest with her and willing to work on us. I deserve to know why! I love her El…" Olivia stared into Elliot's understanding eyes before looking at the ground to avoid crying again.

Elliot had a slight idea about what his friend was feeling. People had been talking for weeks at school about how hot the new English teacher was. He didn't tell her because he had the feeling Olivia might do something she'd regret. "What exactly did you say to each other?"

"Well I asked her for an explanation for her behavior. I told her she could tell me if she'd found someone else. She didn't have to play stupid games. I think she said something about my audacity to talk about being with someone else, before I laid into her about her behavior toward boys at school."

Elliot listened intently before thinking 'she has no idea how jealous she is.' "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"Talking about when?"

"When she talked about you being with someone else?"

"No. I'm not with anyone else…" Olivia's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh no he didn't…he wouldn't!"

"Who wouldn't do what?"

"Trevor has been hounding me to be with him, though I've told him countless times it would never happen." Olivia stopped in front of the darkened window. "You don't think he'd tell Alex we were dating do you?"

"I don't know. When did she stop speaking to you?"

"I guess it was around the time he became quite persistent. That idiot actually kissed me." Olivia said smirking and shaking her head.

"What? You never told me that Liv." Elliot intoned in a hurt voice.

"Cause I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry El. I guess I had been so focused on figuring Alex out, I sometimes forget about everything else." Olivia felt heat creeping into her cheeks.

Elliot got up and slung a companionable arm around her shoulders. "It's ok. I know you would have told me if you thought it mattered. But so you know, from the sounds of it, I think Trevor either told her or she somehow found out about the kiss. You didn't help anything by going and yelling at her in a jealous rage."

"I'm not jealous!" Olivia looked taken aback by Elliot's words.

"Liv you definitely are." Elliot said in a calm voice belying his amusement. "You seemed furious when you talked about her leading boys on at school by what she wears. Have you ever thought that maybe she does it for you? I know Kathy will make a point of telling me she wore something because it's my favorite color or straightened her hair because she thinks I like it better that way which has always made you girls so interesting and difficult." Elliot shook his head. "If you are worried about her being with other people and she thinks you jumped at the opportunity to be with Trevor, then…"

Olivia interrupted him as realization dawned. "We don't trust each other…"

Elliot nodded in affirmation. "You won't last if you don't."

Olivia felt shame as she thought of how she immediately jumped to the conclusion that Alex was trying to attract the attention of boys at school. She could have very well been trying to get her attention. Feelings of hurt dueled with the shame as she thought of how Alex could ever believe she would cheat on her with Trevor. 'She really doesn't know me at all,' she thought to herself.

Elliot saw the look of consternation cross the brunette's face. "Don't worry Liv. Trust comes with time. If you really love her like you said, you'll be able to work through it. You should take some time to think about what you really want and if you can trust her before you talk to her. Now go wash your face. I don't want to get yelled at for making you cry. You know dinner is usually ready by 6:30 so we should be heading downstairs soon."

As Olivia headed out the bedroom she turned around to look at her friend who was truly her family in all the ways that mattered. "Thanks for listening El. I know I can always count on you to do that."

Elliot felt his heart tighten as he thought of how much he loved his friend. Olivia was one of the most loving and caring individuals he knew. Someone that special deserved the best chance at happiness and someone who truly loved her unconditionally.

As they headed downstairs, the smell of homemade spaghetti and meatballs assaulted their nostrils, the sounds of laughter filled their ears and the warm feeling of home welcomed them in.

…

It was nearly ten as Olivia unlocked the front door to the place she'd never thought of as home. As usual her mom was passed out on the sofa with a half empty glass of bourbon in her glass, or so she thought.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was at Elliot's working on school work."

"Sure that'sall? You spend a lotof time with that boy." Serena slurred.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Olivia muttered passing by the couch to head to her room."

"Whatya say to me girl?"

"I said I'm surprised you noticed. You're usually passed out by this time."

This time Olivia felt the sting of a slap across her cheek. "Don't you sass me girl! You need to learn some respect."

Olivia turned to face Serena with angry eyes. "The day I respect you is the day you go without a bottle and deal with your problems like a real adult."

The second slap was harder but expected. "Go to your room! I can't stand to look at you! Ungrateful little bitch."

Olivia went into her room and slammed the door. Ignoring her mother yells for her not to slam doors in her house. Olivia went to the bathroom and studied her face in the mirror. She saw the scratch where her mom had grazed her with her nail.

'I hate her,' Olivia thought vehemently. "I can't wait until I can move out of here." Olivia knew she'd need to find another job to save up if she wanted to move out on her own. She refused to continue to live like this.

…

What do you think? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry about the two week break. I promise it's not to torture you dedicated readers. Had big tests and big events to attend the past week and a it's short, but I wanted to ease into this. The next chapter will be much longer. They have lots to discuss… What do you think? Please Review.

…

As Olivia prepared for school the next morning, she was surprised to see a slightly purpling bruise under her eye. 'Guess she hit me harder than I thought.' The scratch was already beginning to scab over. Olivia winced as she thought of what she'd said to her mother. 'I shouldn't have pushed her like that…'Olivia began to apply makeup under her eye to cover up the result of her mother's anger. 'We definitely can't continue to do this, to live like this.' Olivia sighed as her thoughts raced with all of the problems in her life. She wished she could fix them all with a little make-up.

…

Her first few classes were a blur; it was as if she weren't there. Alex couldn't believe she and Olivia were over. 'How could we have had a fight about nothing? I still don't even know why she's so angry with me, why she thinks I'm sleeping around.' Alex sighed as she worked on lesson plans during her free period. 'How could I ever have thought we'd work if she wants to be with other people or thinks I want to be with other people? How can love not be enough? I've never felt like this about anyone… Someone who can make me happy and sad, laugh and cry, love and wish I could hate. She was so quick to push me away, to let us go. Does she really hate me that much? I'm the one that has the right to be angry! She was the one kissing someone else! Then she accused me of being with someone else. I refuse to be the one who apologizes first. She'll have to come to me. I need to give her a reason to…

…

Olivia was surprised when she walked in 7th period. Alex was writing their homework assignment on the board in a dress that fell to the floor. Her arms were covered in a light sweater. It amazed the brunette that the blonde still managed to look effortlessly beautiful though she was completely covered. Olivia felt a small amount of warm heat fill one of the many holes in her aching heart. Though she and Alex hadn't solved or really even discussed their problems, it looked as though Alex cared about what she'd said…

The blonde noticed her immediately when she walked in; her body was immediately inflamed with a need she wished desperately she didn't feel. She felt hot eyes flicker over her body from head to toe, branding her in the gaze. Alex was determined to maintain her distance from the brunette and not show her how she was being affected. She had something to say and refused to let Olivia distract her. As she began to recite _If you forget me_ by Pablo Neruda, she looked directly at the brunette.

_I want you to know  
one thing._

You know how this is:  
if I look  
at the crystal moon, at the red branch  
of the slow autumn at my window,  
if I touch  
near the fire  
the impalpable ash  
or the wrinkled body of the log,  
everything carries me to you,  
as if everything that exists,  
aromas, light, metals,  
were little boats  
that sail  
toward those isles of yours that wait for me.

Well, now,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you little by little.  


Alex walked between the rows of students, her sultry voice drawing them all in, hanging on to each word as they fell from her unpainted mouth.

_If suddenly  
you forget me  
do not look for me,  
for I shall already have forgotten you._

If you think it long and mad,  
the wind of banners  
that passes through my life,  
and you decide  
to leave me at the shore  
of the heart where I have roots,  
remember  
that on that day,  
at that hour,  
I shall lift my arms  
and my roots will set off  
to seek another land.  


Olivia felt her heart drop. 'She's telling me she's moving on? In front of everybody?' She watched as Alex made her way to the front of the class before locking eyes with her once again.

_But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine _

Olivia felt tears rush into her eyes and had to close them to prevent them from falling. 'She still loves me…I have to talk to her.'


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Thank you for staying with me so far in the story. I will try to have another update for sometime during the thanksgiving break. And now for the chapter you've all been waiting for... Enjoy!

…

Alex felt her heart swell as she watched emotions run rampant over Olivia's face. She watched the brunette close her eyes and wanted so desperately to just hold her. She knew they had a long ways to go before that would happen again.

As she finished the poem Alex looked around at the awed faces staring at her. "So who wants to tell me what the poem means?"

Several hands flew into the air, but Alex was waiting for one in particular. Realizing Olivia wasn't going to raise her hand, Alex called on Melinda Warner who sat in the middle of the classroom.

"I think the writer is trying to say that he is connected to his love and that he will only be interested as long as she is."

"Good." Alex nodded in affirmation. "Anyone else?"

"Go ahead Chester."

"He's saying that he loves her, but he won't wait for her should she change her mind."

"Good. Anyone else?"

Olivia was as surprised as Alex to find words coming out of her mouth.

"The writer is saying that their love colors the world around them. Everything the writer sees, touches, smells, everything is her because without her love the writer doesn't truly exist. They are one. When love dies for one, it dies for the other. But together, they fuel each other through a love which sustains them both. I think the writer is also saying to not be quick to let go of love because once you do, that love is lost forever. She's lucky she didn't lose everything."

Alex arched a brow. "What makes you so sure she hasn't already lost everything?"

"Well if she had, those words would never have been said…"

Alex felt an unexpected rush of warmth throughout her body, healing one of many scarring wounds on her heart. She smiled at the brunette before finishing the discussion.

"Thank you Olivia and all of you who participated in the discussion. Please copy down your homework assignment from the board. Use this poem as a guide to write your own about something or someone who has meaning to you. For the remainder of class you will be writing a detailed composition analyzing the author's use of imagery in this poem and how it added or subtracted from the author's intended message. You have until 3:30 to complete your assignment. Begin."

Olivia watched as Alex sat down at her desk, unable to take her eyes off the blonde. Feeling that warm gaze once again on her, Alex looked up to meet the brunette's gaze. Their eyes locked for an intense period, saying things they both so desperately wanted to say. One clear message was stated in that gaze, 'we need to talk.' Glancing briefly at the clock, Olivia sat down to analyze a poem that said more than words on a page. It was a poem that said she was loved.

…

As the bell rang signifying the end of class, students rushed to finish their compositions and began to shove their belongings in their backpacks as Alex walked to the front door to collect students' papers as they left.

Olivia dawdled as she packed up, watching as the last student walked out. As Alex closed the door and drew the blinds, she rested her forehead on the cool wood of the door panel, suddenly tensing at the thought of the tough conversation ahead. The blonde braced herself before turning to face the one person that had ever truly touched her heart. As she reached her desk, Olivia shyly handed Alex her paper before slowly meeting her gaze.

Looking closer, the brunette could see the dark circles bruising the delicate pale skin beneath the blonde's eyes. She could also see the wrinkle of tension that creased a usually smooth brow. For some reason it slightly comforted Olivia to know their previous conversation and her presence affected Alex as much as it did her. Neither could decide how to start the conversation and began speaking at the same time. "Alex.." "Olivia…I don't want to fight with you."

They both stopped and stared at the other, both feeling the power of their estrangement.

"Why are we fighting Alex?" Olivia asked in a soft tone.

"You know very well why Liv." Alex said in an equally soft tone that belied the hurt and sadness she felt inside. "You want to be with other people."

Olivia felt her heart constrict knowing Alex truly believed that. "Who do I want to be with Alex?"

"Why are you doing this Liv?" Alex asked suddenly angry. "Why are you making me spell this out for you? You want to be with Trevor!" Alex bellowed.

The angrier Alex got the more calm the brunette grew. She realized this was the problem with their previous conversation; neither of them had stopped to listen. "Why do you think I want to be with Trevor?"

Alex eyes widened incredulously. "He told me you were together. I didn't want to believe him but I saw you." Alex voice grew quiet again. "I wanted to believe it was a lie. But I saw you together kissing in front of the library. I thought you loved me enough to be honest with me, to never hurt me, but this definitely hurts." Alex was silent as she stared at the brunette, daring her to deny the accusations.

Olivia locked eyes with the blonde. "You said you wanted to believe it was a lie, so why didn't you? You saw what you wanted to see Alex. You never once questioned that maybe he was lying to you, and if you had waited another two seconds you would have seen me pushing him off. He forced a kiss on me that wasn't returned. You looked for any reason to doubt me and what I feel for you. The truth is you've never trusted me. You've never believed in us."

"That's not true!" Though instinctively Alex knew it was.

"We both know it's true Alex," Olivia said in a matter of fact tone. "But you were not the only one. I saw how everyone here would look at you and I knew they wanted you. I should have been proud knowing you chose to be with me, but instead I made myself believe you secretly wanted all of them too. When you would come to class in those tight skirts, form fitting blouses and high heels, I would sit through class thinking about nothing but how much I love you and want you. But seeing that same look on so many other faces drove me crazy. I couldn't stand the thought that you would see all of the options you had and chose someone else."

Alex voice filled with unshed tears. "I never saw anyone else Liv. I only saw you. I only wanted you."

In an instant they were in each other's arms. Both released a sigh and let silent tears wash away the negative emotions that had consumed them both.

Pulling back they looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes burned with the desperate need to reconnect. Slowly their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Their tongues slowly tangled as they met in a kiss that was as sweet as the first, their hearts began to beat in time with one another's, reconnecting in their intimate display of love.

"We can't do this again. Fight like this… We have to talk things through when we have problems," Olivia said softly. "I was miserable at the thought that we wouldn't be together anymore. That you didn't love me. When you walked away…I couldn't believe how quickly I let everything fall apart..."

"No we let things fall apart. You were right Liv. It broke my heart to talk away when I could see the misery in your eyes. I guess deep down I always had this nagging fear we wouldn't work out and I let that fear guide all of my decisions and color how I saw everything."

"But why Alex?" A silent tear tracked down a smooth cheek.

"I've been so afraid to love. I was raised always knowing what my duties were as a daughter, a wife, a mother. I've always known what was expected of me. With you I'm at a loss." Alex gently stroked the brunette's face. The truth is, as much as I love you, I've been so afraid to trust in it because the truly great things in my life never last. I know we love each other but we definitely won't last if we don't learn to trust each other." Alex put a gentle finger to the brunette's lips as she opened her mouth to interrupt her. "That's going to take time, time to both demonstrate and earn on both ends. For me that means, if you want me to dress like this as long as I'm teaching I will. I'd rather dress like this than have what I wear as a source of contention between us."

"I'm sorry for what I said about how you dress." Olivia looked deep into the blonde's eyes. "The truth is it doesn't matter what you wear. When I saw you for the first time today, you still made my heart race and set me on fire." Alex smiled softly, inwardly pleased and listened as Olivia continued. "I want you to dress like you've done before today. I do trust you and this is one small way I'd like to show you."

Alex gently stroked a hand down her arm as the classroom door opened.

"Alex what are you still doing here? I thought I told you I'd find my own way home." Trevor walked over to Olivia, "Hey baby. Missed me?"

What do you think? Hope "the talk" was what you expected! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia's eyes widened incredulously as she stared at Trevor in shocked silence. Alex looked back and forth between the two, quite interested to see this play itself out. But she couldn't help but say, "Actually Trevor, contrary to popular belief, I do teach here and it so happens, Olivia is a student here. We were discussing her homework assignment for my class." Olivia, who had been holding her breath in fear of Alex's response, felt her lips twitch in humor at Alex's response before she was quickly filled with anger at Trevor's statement.

"Trevor, can we talk outside?" Olivia asked in an effort to help him save face.

"It's ok baby, we can talk here. It's fine."

"Suit yourself." Olivia said not at all feeling guilty for her next words. "Trevor why do you insist, in the twisted convoluted sense of reality you've devised and live in, that we are a couple? We are not dating, and you know damn well we're not dating. Why do you insist on going around school putting on this grand show and leading people to believe otherwise?" Olivia said both frustrated and annoyed with Trevor's antics.

"Baby, what are you talking about? We've been together for a while. Why are you suddenly refusing what everyone else already knows?"

Olivia felt her fingers curl into a fist at her side in anger. "I don't want you Trevor! I definitely don't want to be with you! I never have! In fact I have no doubt that I never will!"

"Baby, this hard to get, back and forth game is getting old, I'm growing tired of you toying with my emotions. You know I have feelings for you." Trevor said reaching for her hand.

Olivia slapped his hand away in frustration. "Trevor what's it going to take for you to get it through your head? I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

"Don't be shy Livvie Pooh. You're only saying that cause you don't want my 'mom' to know how you really feel. It's ok. She already knows about us." Trevor whispered conspiratorially.

Olivia felt her anger bubble over and slapped Trevor hard across the face, her hand leaving and angry imprint on his cheek. "I'm only going to tell you this once more," Liv began in a quiet tone, "We are not together and we will never be together. Besides there's only one person for me and it isn't you. I'm in love with someone."

"Who is he? I'll kick his ass! You're my girl! If I can't have you, I damn sure am not about to stand aside and let some chump have you!" Trevor yelled in anger.

Alex was conflicted with feelings of pride at Olivia's confession and the urge to beat the crap out of Trevor for touching what was hers. The blonde was surprised to find herself territorial and with the urge to mark what was hers. Coming up to Olivia's side after being a spectator in their argument, Alex put a restraining hand on Olivia's arm as she could see her lover tensing to lunge at her stepson. "Trevor I think it would be best for you to go and cool off."

"Stay out of this Alex! This is between me and Olivia!" Trevor glared at the blonde before turning back to the brunette. "If you won't tell me who he is, I'll find out for myself! Mark my words, you are mine Olivia Benson." Trevor turned and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Turning to look in Alex's eyes, Olivia was unsure how to read the darkened haze of her favorite pair of cerulean eyes. "I'd better go," the brunette said with an unsure glance at the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alex answered in a husky tone. She forced down the indescribable urge to lift Olivia atop her desk and mark her territory by taking what was hers. She watched the flow of the plaid uniform skirt until it disappeared around the corner of the hall.

…

Trevor slammed through the garage door furious at the outcome of their discussion. He couldn't believe Olivia had embarrassed him that way, and in front of Alex no less!

'How could she not want me? I've been nothing but great to her. How dare she turn away from me! I'll find out who she's dating. And when I do he'll be sorry. No one takes what's mine…' Trevor's mind raced as he donned running shorts and a t-shirt and went to run off his frustration with the brunette on the treadmill in the exercise room. With sweat in his eyes and burning muscles Trevor stepped in the shower, washing off sweat and all the negative emotions that filled him. He knew one person could help him understand what could be going on in the mind of a complex female. He needed advice, and he needed it bad…

Trevor walked into the study to find his target engrossed in work on his computer. "Hey dad, you got a minute?"

Not used to being interrupted while working in his study, David worked to keep the annoyance from his face as he looked up in surprise. "What is it Trevor?"

"Well..." Trevor shrugged in discomfort, "There's this girl…"

David smirked watching his son try to put his thoughts together. "Do I know her?"

"You've met her once or twice. Anyway, she knows I like her and am ready to date her exclusively, but she keeps playing hard to get. Now she's telling me there's someone else but I don't know if I could stand to see her with someone else."

"Well son, we both know sometimes you don't have a choice," David said bitterly.

Trevor smiled sadly, feeling guilty for inadvertently rubbing a sore spot.

"But if you really care about her that much then fight for her. We Langans have never gone down without a fight. Who is this girl anyway?"

Trevor puffed out his chest will pride. "Olivia Benson and I'm going to make her mine."

So involved was he at plotting how he would make the complex brunette fall to her knees in front of him, that he missed the unsettling gleam that lit his father's eyes.

…

Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Got a surprise for you all next chapter. *wink wink* But I definitely won't be updating for a week at least. Finals all next week! Please Review for more.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I know it's short, but it came to me and had to get it down so I could study! Lol. Let me know what you think. And by the way I mean that seriously. I'm starting to get peeved to see how many hits this story is getting, or how it's being added to people's favorites list and no one's leaving comments! Do I smell a posting strike?

Alex woke with a moan caught in her throat and her fingers poised to reduce the intense pressure radiating from her enflamed center. Olivia had just entered her as her mouth suckled a nipple. Suddenly remembering she was not alone in bed, she turned to find David watching her, the slow motion of his hand beneath the sheet letting her know exactly what he was doing.

Without a word he rolled over and pinned her beneath him. Alex began to struggle, "David…"

"No. You don't get to refuse me," David said in a harsh whisper. "You are my wife and need to remember that entails certain duties!"

Without warning her shoved up her night gown and entered her. "It seems you're already ready for me." Without another word, David began to grunt and rock on top of her. He imagined the young brunette writhing in ecstasy beneath him, screaming his name as he knew she would. Olivia Benson had the most incredible rack and those firm tight thighs that spoke of her youth…

Alex lay still, closed her eyes and imagined Liv atop her. Softly whispering her name, she began to move her hips as he pumped inside her. She imagined her lovers firm, loving strokes, as rough hands squeezed at her breasts before moving to grip her hips. As he climaxed inside of her, Alex moaned her own release. 'At least this time it didn't hurt,' Alex thought silently…

Olivia woke, with an eerie feeling of Alex whispering her name over and over again, as though a prayer. Feeling a phantom Alex beside her, needing her, she rolled over but only felt cold sheet beside her. With a glance at her clock, Liv saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. Shaking it off, Liv murmured, 'I must have been having a nightmare.' With a sigh the brunette rolled over to her side and reentered the realm of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your comments and reviews. I know chapter 13 took you all by surprise. It definitely was a shocker for me to. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review.

As the sun began to rise, Alex drifted out of sleep and into consciousness. She could feel the heavy weight of her husband's arm draped over her and a slight soreness between her legs. Moving quietly from beneath David's weight, the blonde got out of bed and looked at her husband in disgust. 'How can I continue to live like this? Is this really what marriage and _love_ should be?' Alex walked into the bathroom and began to run the water for her shower. She studied the slight dark circles beneath eyes she knew too well how to cover up with makeup. Pulling off her shirt, Alex studied the fading marks on her breasts where David's rough hands had bruised her. As the familiar feelings of self-disgust and pity washed over her, and the tears began to fall, Alex moved into the shower to let the hot water and soap wash away the dirtiness she felt would never go away…

The day just seemed to fly by for the Olivia. As she entered the library for her free period, she seriously considered apply online to Tony's Pizzeria. She had seen the ad on the pizza box from last night's dinner and had been thinking of where to get a job for the past few weeks. Maybe this was just the opportunity she needed. Smiling Olivia pictured herself waiting tables and earning big tips she knew would put her that much closer to leaving the home that at times felt like a prison, trapping her in a loveless cycle of anger and regret with her mom. Her only salvation seemed to be the blue-eyed blonde that walked into her life and cemented herself in the brunette's heart. Olivia dreamed of a world where it could be just the two of them, happy to simply basking in the unconditional love they each felt. A nagging feeling wormed its way into her daydream. _Alex…_Olivia frowned thinking this was second time. 'I need to see her.' As she headed toward the blonde's classroom, the bell rang for fourth period. 'Damn. I'll have to wait until class.' Olivia walked to her fourth period, unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss with her Alex.

…

As she entered English, other students were already getting out their materials for class. Olivia dutifully placed her homework atop the pile of the other poems that was their assignment, as the blonde wrote today's homework on the board. Olivia studied the knee length red, wrap dress and the leather boots that met the edge of the dress. 'Wow.' The brunette felt her eyebrows rise in shocked appreciation. 'She is so beautiful, without trying…' As their eyes met, Olivia felt something was off. Thought there was warmth in the gaze, something was missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

When the last student took his seat, Alex gave a rundown of what they would be doing for the class period. They were going to be orally reciting the work of Walt Whitman for their homework assignment of analyzing his intended message in the poem _Song of myself_. As the blonde began walking down the aisle, reading the first stanza of the poem, she dropped a small, neatly folded paper on Olivia's desk. Discreetly opening the paper inside her book Olivia read, '_pick me up 15 minutes after class. You know where…'_ The brunette smiled, glad they would be talking this afternoon. She was determined to get to the bottom of this nagging concern she felt for Alex…

Olivia went immediately to her locker after class to trade out her books and ran into Elliot. "Hey Liv, when are you coming to dinner? Claire and Emma keep asking for you." Olivia smiled, thinking of Elliot's two younger sisters whom she'd always thought of as the sisters she never had. "El, we can do dinner this Friday. I know we haven't spent much time together lately, but I promise I'll be there." Olivia reached over a briefly hugged her friend. "I have to run now though. I have business to attend to." Elliot smirked. "Yeah, I bet you do." Olivia snorted in laughter before walking to the parking lot…

…

Trevor was determined to follow Olivia this afternoon. "I don't know who she's with, but I'll be damned if I don't find out. When he saw her with that asshole Stabler he wanted to beat the crap out of him. 'How dare he touch what's mine!'

As soon as Olivia rounded the corner, Trevor slammed Elliot back into the lockers. "It's you isn't it Stabler!"

Elliot shoved him back, knocking his hands away. "Get the hell off me Langan. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Liv is mine! Don't you ever touch her again!" Elliot grabbed Trevor by the throat. "Olivia doesn't belong to anyone but herself. Stay the hell away from her you little jerk. If I find you've been bothering her in anyway, I'll kick your ass." Shoving Trevor aside, Elliot walked away.

Trevor could feel embarrassed heat rush into his cheeks and quickly looked around to be sure no one had witnessed the altercation. 'You'll pay for that dipshit.' Trevor thought as he put his thoughts of payback for Elliot in the back of his mind. Realizing the hallway was clear, he walked quickly to the parking lot to find Olivia. He'd found out from sources that she drove a black mustang, though he wasn't sure exactly where she parked. At the slam of a car door, Trevor turned to see a black mustang cutting through the teacher's parking lot. As the car turned to leave, he could vaguely make out Olivia's features, but couldn't make out the passenger. "Damn." Trevor swore before kicking viciously at the back tire of a nearby car. He knew it was too late to try and follow her now. 'I follow her more closely tomorrow. If it's Stabler, he'll pay. As he turned to head to the student lot, he saw a familiar black mini Lexus SUV in the teacher's lot. 'What the hell is Alex still doing here?'

…

Alex was waiting patiently by her car as the brunette pulled up. Quickly getting in the car, Olivia peeled out of the driveway, eager to get Alex alone and just talk. Olivia drove to a secluded walking park before parking and turning off the engine. The parking lot was mostly vacant during this part of the day and walkers were beginning to turn toward gyms as the trees lost their leaves and the bite of winter filled the air. Before much longer they would all be bogged down in coats, hats and gloves.

Turning to look at the blonde and opening her mouth to speak, Olivia gasped as a wet, hungry mouth attacking hers. Olivia couldn't help but moan into the kiss. When a hungry tongue flicked across her lips demanding entrance, she opened and accepted all of the passion and need that pulled at her own. The brunette gently broke the kiss to watch Alex move across the gear stick. "Baby what are you doing?" Olivia arched a brow in question.

"What I wanted to do the first time you demanded I get in your car. Do you have any idea how hot that was? How much you turned me on?" Alex slowly straddled the brunette's lap before greedily taking her mouth again. Gripping hips clad in soft, velvety suede, Liv began to slowly caress her lover's backside. Reaching for the lever beside the driver's seat, the blond lowered the back of the seat and pushed it back by gently rocking against the brunette. She grinned at the sound of the groan from beneath her.

Alex quickly untied the knot at her hip, holding her wrap dress in place. Without hesitation Olivia's hands slipped beneath the loosened material to stroke warm, lace-covered flesh. "Alex maybe we shouldn't be doing this. It's the middle of the day and…" The blonde cut her off.

"Please make love to me Liv. I need to feel you. I need to feel what only you can make me feel." Alex gently kissed the brunette, hoping her gentle plea would be enough. When Olivia began to kiss her back, she sighed into the kiss, needing to be touched like this, needing to feel safe and loved, needing to heal her heart as much as her body.

Olivia slowly pulled the blonde down, moving her lips over a tender neck, gently nibbling and sucking her way down the blonde's neck. The brunette sucked in a breath at the sight of the red lace bra with a wire hook in front holding it closed, before slowly unhooking what was keeping her from the treasure beneath.

She gently cupped the soft mounds before lavishing equal attention on both. Her mouth trailed wet hot kisses over the blonde's breasts as she heard Alex gasp and moan in encouragement. When she flicked her tongue over a sensitive nipple Alex moaned louder in appreciation. She continued to lavish attention on the blonde's beautiful chest as her hands wandered lower in exploration. Liv slipped one hand inside the red lace to stroke what was grinding against her heated center. Gently teasing the blonde curls aside, Liv slid her fingers over her lover's damp center of pleasure and was surprised to see Alex jumped in response. When she tilted her head in question, Alex captured her hand and moved it lower. "Take me Liv…"

They locked eyes as Olivia slowly slipped inside her, slowly stroking her to life as Alex arched her back and began to move in sync with the brunette. She watched the pleasure slowly building over her face as she slowly worked her fingers, in and out of the blonde's heated core. She loved her gently and captured Alex's moth in a kiss as she saw her release and instant before she cried out into her mouth. Olivia held her as then blonde began to shudder as shock waves continued to roll through her. The brunette gently stroked her back and kissed damp, soft hair curling at the blonde's temple.

When Alex lay still on top of her, Olivia tentatively broached one of the many questions that swam through her mind. "Alex, what was that all about?"

Olivia felt the blonde tense before quickly relaxing again. "Nothing. I just…needed you," the blonde slowly answered, unsure why Liv was asking.

"Why did you tense up when I touched you?" Olivia whispered softly. "And don't say it's because of our separation. I felt the way you were responding to me. I felt your need and hunger as if it were my own."

Alex remained silent, unsure how to answer her.

"What aren't you telling me baby? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Realizing where her hand was still trapped, she began to slowly extricate her fingers from inside her lover. Olivia saw Alex slightly wince. "Baby did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Was I…"

Olivia trailed off as Alex continued to look down, not making eye contact with her. Her mind flashed back to the disturbing dream that had jolted her out of sleep. Looking at a still silent Alex, Olivia began to have a sick feeling curl inside her stomach.

Olivia gently lifted the blonde's chin until their eyes were level. "What happened Alex?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone. I'm sorry I'm just updating. Happy New Year! Hopefully this is a welcomed belayed Christmas present. Enjoy.

"Don't ask me that…" A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Please don't…"

Gently wiping away the tear with the pad of her thumb she stroked the blonde's cheek with the tip of her finger, following the curve of her face. Going with her gut instinct, Liv whispered. "I dreamed of you last night…I could feel you as though you were beside me, calling my name. I could feel you needing me."

The brunette kept her eyes steady on Alex's when she heard her gasp of shock. "I…I needed you. You stopped me from hurting," the blonde whispered.

"Why were you hurting Alex?" Liv gently stroked her way down to her shoulders. She could feel the blonde tense beneath her. "Remember what you promised Alex? What we promised each other? How we would trust each other? How we would talk through problems? Please tell me baby…" Olivia gently cupped her cheek. "I just want to help you. I love you…"

Alex let out a watery sigh as tears began to stream silently down her face. "Sometimes I can't avoid it. Wives are supposed to obey and do their duty… even when it hurts to…"

Olivia's face was a mix of confusion. "What do you mean by your wifely duty? Do you mean he forces himself on you?"

"No…not exactly…Only when I resist…"

"Oh baby he rapes you?" Olivia felt a variety of emotions suddenly race through her. Trying to keep the anger from her voice the brunette asked "How can you defend him? Before Alex could answer she shuddered, feeling her skin begin to crawl as she realized what they had just done. "You came to me after? And let me touch you?"

Alex felt the rejection as though it were a slap across her face. Her cheeks burned red in humiliation. Not bothering to hook her bra or retie her dress, the blond climbed back over to her own seat and wrapped her arms tight around her. She curled into a defensive ball despite the boots, unable to ward off the sudden chill that invaded her body. Olivia didn't stop her, needing the distance as much as she wanted to comfort her lover.

"You think I'm a whore don't you? You don't want to touch me anymore because I'm dirty…"

"No sweetie. Don't ever think that. It's just… the thought of touching you that way, knowing what he did…it makes me sick. Touching you that way…I just…I couldn't bear the thought of my touch reminding you of what he did to you…what he does to you."

Alex looked down at her hands. "It's different. When you touch me…I only think of you. It feels as though you touch inside of me and see me, the real me. The gentleness you show me… no one has ever treated me that way. He is rough and demanding. There are no soft words or loving caresses. That's why I needed you to touch me. I needed to feel you." 'Your touch makes me feel clean again.' Alex thought silently.

"Oh baby…" Olivia wanted to cup the blonde's cheek, but thought it too soon. Why do you stay?"

"I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice Alex! You chose to stay." Olivia could feel anger rush through her as she fought to maintain her composure.

Alex felt heat flush her cheeks again, this time in anger. "So it's my fault? I ask for him to do this to me?"

"Alex I…"

Alex interrupted. "I have nowhere else to go! I was always taught you take the good and the bad with marriage. Besides…Cabots don't get divorced!"

Olivia felt her heart clinch in her chest at that. 'So she never meant for us to be permanent. I was never meant to be enough.' For the moment she let that go, knowing instinctively she wanted to protect and take care of Alex even if it wasn't forever. Even if it took all she had.

"And besides," Alex continued uninterrupted, "there's no one for me to turn to. I couldn't say if facing the great Alexander Cabot would do any good."

"Your father?"

Alex nodded.

Well baby you have to try. And don't forget, you always have me. You know I will always help you in any way I can." Olivia reached over to pull Alex in her arms. When Alex moved into them gratefully, the brunette sighed. "I can't stand by and do nothing while you hurt." Olivia whispered softly against the blonde's hair. "I won't let this happen to someone else I love…" the brunette promised vehemently.

"What do you mean Liv?" Alex asked hesitantly.

Feeling Olivia tense she pulled back to look into her eyes. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, before voicing a secret she'd only told Elliot, who she'd sworn to secrecy. "My mother was raped. And I'm the product of her rape."

Alex gasped and pulled back slightly as if she'd been stung. Olivia took her rejection as another blow to her heart. "Yeah I know…" Olivia watched a series of emotions flash across Alex face, anger, repulsion, sadness then fear. "It would kill me if that happened to you." Olivia looked down at her hands feeling as though everything was slipping through her fingers like fine grains of sand.

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I don't want you to have to find out what it's like to raise your rapist's baby, to feel all alone with no one to turn to, to slowly die inside until there's nothing left, to feel so much despair, anger and self hate that you turn away from anyone that cares for you. I don't want you to be like my mother. I don't want to have to watch you slowly fade away. Olivia locked eyes with the blonde briefly before she turned back to face the wheel, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "It's time I got you back. Fix your clothes so that I can take you to your car."

The blonde didn't say a word as she did what Olivia asked before softly letting the brunette know she was dressed.

The ride back to school parking lot was silent, each woman lost in her own thoughts. The blonde was in shock as she took in all Liv had said. She knew the brunette had a crappy home life but could never have imagined it stemmed from this. As much as she loved the Olivia, she couldn't imagine bringing a child into the world under those conditions. 'I don't think I could have kept her.' Alex felt a chill race through her body at the thought. What happened with her and David was different right?'

Olivia willed herself not to think of their discussion. Alex didn't say a word about what she'd told her. She'd confessed the innermost darkest secret she'd lived with all of her life. 'And she didn't say a word. Does she even care?'

As they pulled beside Alex's car, Olivia turned to look at her. 'If you don't do anything else Alex, please talk to your father. At the end of the day you are his daughter. He would want to protect you more than he would uphold some ill conceived notion of marriage. Besides if you think he cares so much about the Cabot line, he wouldn't want to risk your health now would he? And you risk that every day you stay with him.

Alex nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "I have a lot to think about. It's not as easy as you want it to be Olivia. In a lot of ways David is good to me. I have to make sure whatever I decide I can live with."

"Ok. Well I'll be here when you want to talk about it."

Giving her a weak smile, the blonde gently kissed her cheek before opening the door. "Bye Liv."

"Bye Alex."

…

Olivia sped from the parking lot and straight to Tony's Pizzeria. As she walked in, the rich smell of baking pizza pies, spicy marinara sauce and garlic assaulted her nostrils. She was greeted by a young, frizzy redhead who stood at the hostess stand popping gum almost the same color as her hair. "Dining in or picking up take out?"

Olivia smiled. "Actually I'd like to apply. Is Tony's still hiring?"

"Sure thing. I'll go grab an application for you."

When the hostess returned, Olivia quickly filled out an application and turned it in. She desperately wanted a job to save money and help Alex get out of her current situation. She loved her too much to stand by and watch her continue to hurt.

…

Alex quietly slipped in through the garage door after locking up the car door. She immediately went to the kitchen to start dinner. As she opened the fridge to pull out the ground pork and beef she'd taken out that morning, she heard someone come in behind her. She immediately tensed.

"Where the hell have you been Alex?"

…

What do you think? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been dealing with a lot personally and to top it all off I had a small case of writer's block. (This was a first and hopefully last!) I will definitely be posting sooner than this I promise. So sorry once again! Hope you enjoy.

Alex gasped in surprise before realizing it wasn't her husband's voice but Trevor's. Her mind drew a blank, scrambling frantically to come up with a reasonable explanation. With an arch of her eyebrow, Alex intoned, "Do I answer to you now Trevor? I believe it's the other way around." Alex coolly turned her back and grabbed a few more ingredients from the refrigerator, stilling her hand that threatened to tremble. Keeping busy, the blond meticulously began to prepare her work counter for dinner.

"I was just worried about you is all. When I saw your car in the lot after school and you weren't in your classroom when I went to check, I just wondered what happened to you." Trevor reached into the cabinet for a glass before filling it with ice and water from the fridge dispenser. Keeping his eyes trained on Alex, Trevor leaned against the counter before slowly sipping his water, waiting for her response.

"Sometimes I go for a walk or take a swim after class to clear my head if it's been a long day." Alex remembered doing so several times when she was missing Olivia and when they'd broken up. Now she would have completely different thoughts occupying her solitary time. She really needed to take the time and figure out what she wanted, what she really needed. Though she knew she truly had support from Olivia, she really needed to figure this out on her own.

"Yeah well pretty soon it'll be too cold for you to be doing that." Trevor moved to the window and stared out into the already darkening sky that signified the beginning of winter.

As Trevor left the kitchen, Alex began to put everything in the bowl she would use to make meatballs. Looking down at her hands, the blonde remembered to remove her wedding rings to keep the ground meat from getting stuck in her jewelry. Alex gazed at her bare hand and could remember a time when it was always bare. Though she knew marriage was inevitable given her social status, she'd always hoped it would be years down the line and with someone she could love. 'Did this really have to be it? Who says I had to live like this? Shouldn't I want more for myself even if my father and David don't?' Alex dutifully rolled the meat and placed them on a wax paper-covered baking sheet as she let her thoughts run rampant. 'Maybe this doesn't have to be as hard as I'm making it.' The heavy diamond in the center of her ring flashed as though in opposition to her train of thought. The blonde knew she not only had a lot to think about, but she needed to pay her father a visit soon, very soon…

…

Standing outside her childhood home, Alex took in the site of the immaculately cut, still-green lawn, the rose bushes that graced either side of the entrance to the steps and the potted plants in the beds her mother loved. She knew the beds would be weed free and the flowers would bloom in the spring with the love and care they received. Everything that represented the Cabot home had to be presented to its best advantage. Image, after all, was everything to her family.

Ringing the doorbell, Alex waited to be let in by Batilda, the dutiful, dedicated maid of the house. 'She was the root to most of my happiness in this house.' Alex thought with a sad smile. When the door opened, the blonde was greeted by a thin, almost frail girl with a short cap of red hair that shaped her pixie-like face. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were shockingly familiar but the blonde couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The small slip of a girl had a quiet almost shy demeanor as Alex stated who she was and who she'd come to see.

"Where's Batilda?"

"My Gran?" She's back in the kitchen preparing supper. Alex smiled, remembering quite well Batilda's deft hands in the kitchen."'I didn't realize she had children," 'let alone grandchildren…'Alex thought silently.

"Yes, my ma sent me over from Ireland to go to school. I was lucky to get a job here working for your family. My gran always speaks fondly of you." The girl smiled genuinely. "If you'll come this way miss..." the girl gestured toward the sitting parlor. " I'll be right back with some refreshments for you."

"Thank you…?" Alex paused silently inquiring the girl's name.

"Annis."

"Thank you Annis." Smiling, the blonde made a mental note to speak to Batilda before she left.

Alex took a seat on one of three settees in the sitting room. Though this was her childhood home, whenever she'd come back as an adult she always felt as though she were a guest. She had always longed for a true home; that place or that person that would always envelop her in warm welcome, a home that would make her feel safe. The blonde was roused out of her thoughts by her father as he entered the room.

"Hello Alexandra."

Alex rose to greet her father who pulled her into a light embrace and gently kissed her cheek. "Hello Father."

"How have you been? Things are going well I take it? David told me about the upcoming merger with the Brown Estate. I take it you'll be planning a business dinner soon?"

Alex wasn't at all surprised her father's immediate interest was in the business of her husband more so than her well being. Her father knew more about her husband's daily activities than she did, yet it seemed neither of them took the time to learn what she did or dealt with in a day.

"I wasn't aware of any mergers. David doesn't exactly keep me abreast of his business dealings unless there is some event he expects me to attend or function to plan."

Her father grunted in response. "Well that's to be expected. I'm sure he had plans to tell you soon. You'd definitely need time to make this dinner something special. It's just like I've always told you, the two of you are to a marriage is a partnership, especially when you marry a businessman. You work as a team to obtain and retain clients, and make mergers and deals.

"Actually that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I always knew you and mom were a team. She took care of hearth and home; made sure I went to the best schools, had the finest etiquette training, went to the right parties and dated within the right circles. I understand everything was an investment into my future to make sure I married well and was taken care of but what about happiness? Shouldn't I have a life, a marriage that makes me happy?"

"Of course you're happy Alexandra. Don't be ridiculous. You have everything I've ever wanted for you, a good husband, a good family, a good life. You belong to the most elite social circle and have access to people and things so many people wish they could. Why wouldn't you be happy?"

"What about what I wanted for myself? You know I always wanted to go to college. You knew I planned to study business and criminal law. I always wanted to be a part of the family business but not in this way."

Alex raised her head to look firmly into her father's eyes. "Actually I don't really feel like I _am_ a part of it. All of those years I shadowed you, I looked up to you, hoping to follow in your footsteps. You never once intended for me to actually work with you or have a real job did you? I'm just knowledgeable enough to know the business. As the wife of a businessman I suppose I would need to be able to keep up in conversation."

"Is that really what you think Alexandra? Everything I've done, all that I have worked for has been for you. It has always been to protect you and your mother, to make sure you both were taken care of. Never question that. The two of you are very important to me."

In a voice that belied all of the hurt and anger she felt Alex locked eyes with her father. "If I'm so important, why don't you know how unhappy I am? In this life, especially in this marriage? If I'm so important why can't you see that I'm hurting? Or don't you want to see?" Alex let the tears slowly track down her cheeks, refusing to be embarrassed by her display of emotion. She watched her father shift uncomfortably in his seat, unaccustomed to seeing her cry.

"What are you talking about Alexandra? How are you being hurt? Because you think I don't spend time with you? Because you think I don't care? Because you think I talk to David more? He's a business partner. I'm bound to run into him more. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to be a father to me! I expect you to call me or visit. I expect you to ask about my life. I expect you to know I wasn't referring to you hurting me. I was referring to David."

Alex remained silent as she watched shock spread across her father's face before it became a blank mask.

"What do you mean David hurts you? Is it because he doesn't ask about your day? Because he doesn't spend enough time with you?"

"There are other ways to hurt a woman," Alex said so quietly Alexander thought he'd misheard her.

Alexander chuckled uncomfortably. "This is preposterous. How else could he hurt you? David is definitely not a batterer. I made sure of that."

"What about forcing himself on me? Did you make sure he wouldn't do that too?"

Alexander's stared at Alex in a haze of confusion. "What are you talking about? David and I had a long conversation about when the two of you would be adding to your family. He assured me you were planning to produce an heir to the Cabot legacy within a year. To do so naturally…"

Alex cut him off. "He told you what? How dare the two of you meet and make decisions of this magnitude for me! Did either of you think I should have a say in this? In what happens to my body? In _when _something like this happens to my body?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you have a say. But you know as well as both David and I that you have a duty to this family and to the Cabot name to produce heirs. Why are you acting as though this is a surprise to you?"

Alex felt anger race through her body like electricity through a phone wire. She could feel anger stain her cheeks a flaming red as she fought to maintain control. "Father, how could I not know what's been expected of me my whole life. You've never let me forget the obligations I have to this family and its legacy. But less you forget, I am an actual person. I'm not one of your mares to bred stallions and then discard. I'm your daughter. When I'm ready to have kids, you two will be the first to know." Alex rose and put on her coat. "Since you will probably speak to him before me, be sure to relay that message." With that she walked out, leaving her speechless father staring after her.

Alex pulled out her phone as she walked briskly down the pathway to her car. She knew exactly what she needed at the moment. As tears threatened to fall, she dialed a number she knew by heart.

What do you think? Once again I'm REALLY sorry it took so long for this update. Hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait. Haven't had as much time as I would have liked to write. Enjoy. Please review.

…

Olivia was quite happy to get off from work. Though it was only ten, her feet felt like she'd been walking in stone shoes all day, the small of her back ached from carting countless pizzas and pitchers of soda to hungry families. But she grinned internally thinking of how her cheerful smile and pleasant personality earned her great tips. She'd only been working for two and a half weeks and already had earned eight hundred dollars. She planned to save every penny she earned to put toward a new life, one she hoped included Alex.

Sighing in comfort as she slid into the smooth leather of her car, the brunette knew she could easily fall asleep given her state of near exhaustion. Olivia was surprised to feel the vibrating phone in her pocket. Pulling out the insistent phone, she was stunned to see it was Alex calling her. They hadn't spoken outside of class in almost three weeks.

She quickly answered "hey, h…"

Alex interrupted her. "Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past two hours."

Olivia looked taken aback at the hint of anger in the blonde's tone. "I've been at work. I've been working at Tony's for almost two weeks now. My phone's been in my locker on vibrate. What's up?"

Alex immediately calmed. Thinking initially the brunette had been avoiding her phone calls though she'd insistently called anyway. Alex sighed into the phone.

"I wanted to talk to you. Could I maybe come over?"

Olivia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Come over where? To my house?" Olivia frantically tried to think if her room was in any kind of order for guests. She'd been too busy to do a true job of cleaning up.

"Would that be a problem?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"I guess not. Do you have something to write down the address?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Olivia started her car and backed out of the parking lot as she rattled off the address. "I'll see you in a bit."

Olivia pulled into the apartment complex and parked quickly before running up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her mother. Olivia quietly opened the door, relieved to see an empty couch and hear the drunken snores coming from her mother's room. 'I guess she managed to get herself into bed tonight…' The brunette walked through the small kitchen that was spotless minus the trashcan overflowing with empty liquor bottles. 'Is that all from this week?'Olivia thought as she sighed. She couldn't decide whether it was good or bad that she didn't know when she'd last taken out the trash.

She walked into her room and quickly picked up yesterday's work uniform, cleared off her bed and plopped down into the only chair in her room to wait for Alex's call. Olivia's imaged the hot stroke of a shower move over her body, washing away the crusted sauce, flour and smells that clung to her body like a second skin. The hot water was just what she needed to work the aches out of her back before she crashed and revived her sleep-deprived body. She was jolted out of her reverie as her phone buzzed.

Grabbing her phone out of the bag she had sat beside her door, she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey I'm outside your door."

Olivia quickly went to open the door and put her finger on her lip gesturing for Alex to be quiet. Taking her hand, the brunette walked swiftly through the tiny apartment, bringing the blonde into her room before closing and locking the door. Olivia brought her to the bed and gestured for Alex to sit down. She opted for the chair at the small desk, deciding it would be better given the food that clung to her work clothes.

The room filled with silence as Alex contemplated what to say. Just as Olivia opened her mouth to say something, Alex started. "I talked to my father tonight." The blonde looked down at her fingers that she began to lock and unlock as she spoke. "He informed me that he David made plans to get me pregnant and produce an heir within the year."

Olivia clutched the edge of the desk as her throat grew tight, rendering her speechless. Alex looked up at Liv as she continued to play with her fingers.

"I told him David…hurts me which he essentially attributed to…getting me pregnant."

When the brunette remained quiet, the shaky blonde locked eyes with her. "Please say something Liv," she whispered. Olivia felt as though her worst fears were coming true.

"What can I say? All I can really do is ask how do you feel about all of this?" For some strange reason the brunette feared the answer.

"I was angry, I still am. I also felt hurt and betrayed. In some ways it feels more like my father hurt and betrayed me than David. Especially since he told me he handpicked my husband after ensuring he wasn't a batterer. That's what was most important to him. It didn't matter that I'm unhappy or that I had different plans for my life." The blonde sighed as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I feel so alone. I feel like no one cares about me, what I want or how I feel. Even you're not always there when I need you."

Olivia felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "I can't believe you just said that…" Olivia said so quietly, it was almost as if she hadn't spoken. "I've been nothing but there for you. I've changed my life because of you." The brunette locked eyes with her. "Do you know how it feels when you only call or speak to me because you need something or want to dump on me? You never once in the past several weeks asked about how I feel or what's been going on in my life. If you had, you'd have known I had got a job, or that I've been so stressed between home, school and work trying to make things work, or how much I miss seeing you and being with you, or how much it hurt knowing I told you my deepest, darkest secret and got no response from you. I support you in any way I can and don't ask you for anything in return; in fact I don't want anything in return. I love you enough to think of you first, to put your needs before mine. And for you to say I'm not there for you and don't support you is ridiculous. I do more for you, I put up with more for you than you will ever know. At some point Alex, you have to learn how to make you happy and to find strength and support in yourself. Apparently I can only give you so much." Olivia stood and turned to push her chair under the desk. "I'm tired and I want a shower. You're welcomed to stay, but you'll have to excuse me."

Without another word, the brunette walked into the bathroom and closed the door before turning the water on as hot as it would go before stripping and stepping into the shower. Only when she heard the door to her bedroom open, did she close her eyes and let the tears flow as the pain and hurt she felt filled the new hole in her heart. She scrubbed herself from head to foot and let the heat of the water rush over her until it turned cool. Turning off the water, she quickly dried herself off before wrapping in her favorite fluffy blue robe that fell to the floor. Olivia towel dried her hair and brushed it smooth before opening the door and turning off the bathroom light. The brunette was surprised to see Alex sitting on her bed watching her with a steaming cup of tea sitting on her desk for her.

"You were right. About all of it. I'm sorry I've been so selfish and insensitive. I forget to ask about you. I have to remember at times that as incredible as you are, you're only 17. You deal with so much more than most people would be able to. What you told me…that day in the car? I haven't forgotten. It does matter to me. I should have told you it doesn't change how I see you or what you mean to me. I hope it's not too late…"

Olivia slowly walked over to the blonde, blinking to clear her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall again. She stroked a gentle hand down her lover's face before gently kissing her and wrapping her in a hug that said so much more than words. They both sighed in relief, feeling the warmth of what they both recognized as home open its arms to embrace them. The blonde whispered against her neck, "Can I stay tonight?"

…

What do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone. As we've reached the 300 review milestone, I wanted to post a special chapter. I hope you enjoy it…

…

"What about my mom and your husband?"

"I don't care…I just want to be with you."

Olivia smiled shyly. "Of course you can stay. I could never turn you away."

Alex smiled in turn before pulling the brunette against her again and squeezing her gently. Kissing her forehead Alex asked, "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before I come to bed?"

"Sure. Help yourself to whatever you need. Olivia went to pull out pajamas for herself and Alex. She quickly slipped on a short, loose pair of shorts and a fitted tank. Deciding to lay on her bed to wait for Alex to come out, Olivia went instantly to asleep…

As Alex opened the bathroom door, steam wafted out of the bathroom in small puffs of smoke. Turning off the bathroom light the blonde walked into the room wrapped in a towel, using a smaller one to pull excess water from her hair. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Olivia curled in sleep facing her. One hand was balled beneath her head and the other was wrapped around her almost defensively. The brunette looked so peaceful in sleep, so…fragile. Her heart swelled in her chest with a love so deep it was almost staggering. How could she ever take this _gift_ for granted? How could she not know she had something, no _someone_ so beautiful inside and out in love with _her_? How could she not treasure each and every moment they shared as though they were all they mattered? 'How could I have been so selfish? All she's ever asked me for was my love and even then she takes what I give without ever asking for more.' Alex felt her eyes burn with tears at the strength of the emotions she felt just by looking at the brunette. She had to show Olivia how much loved her, how much she meant to her. Walking over to the bedroom door, she turned off the light switch before walking over to the bed and dropping her towel beside it. She gently climbed over the brunette, taking care not to wake her. As she lay down beside her, Liv turned into her, slowly wrapping her limbs around the blonde in sleep. Alex smiled before kissing her with soft, gentle lips. Her hands pushed up the tank as she stroked gentle fingers over a firm, smooth back. Olivia moaned softly into her neck, moving into the touch. 'How long has it been since I've touched her?'

The realization of just how much she'd truly ignored Liv and her needs hit the blonde like a ton of bricks. She continued to kiss and stroke the brunette gently, slowly arousing as she felt the skin beneath her fingers grow warmer and the breath against her face quicken. Her skin smelled of lavender, vanilla and secrets, an enticing smell that lured the blonde in. Alex gently rolled the brunette on her back and softly kissed her way down her neck, stroking her hands over the thin top, feeling Olivia's body immediately respond to her touch. Leaning down, she seduced the brunette's mouth to respond. When she slipped her tongue into the soft warmth of Olivia's mouth, she knew immediately this is the place she would always want to be. This was the person she would always want to be with. The brunette's instant response sparked a need within her own core as their kiss ignited a flame that she gently stoked in her lover. Moaning into her mouth, Olivia's tongue tangled with her lover's in subconscious need.

Liv woke aroused; her body was on fire, filled with an indescribable need that only Alex could make her feel. She looked into dark blue pools brimming with emotion, staring intently into her eyes. "Alex?' the brunette whispered sleepily.

Alex's answered the question in her voice and eyes with a kiss that implicitly showed the brunette her intent. Her mouth was like wet fire as she poured all of the love she felt for her lover into the kiss. Her hands stroked and excited as her mouth soothed and seduced. She felt warm hands move up her bare back and begin to circle around to her breasts. She captured the busy fingers in her own, bringing them to her mouth and tenderly kissing each digit. She then moved Olivia's arms over her head. "I need to touch you…let me make love to you..." she whispered. Olivia nodded, understanding the blonde's request for her to keep her hands where they were. She pulled off the top that barred her from her lover's body. She slowly moved her mouth down the brunette's neck and stroked breasts that called to her. When her mouth closed around a soft nipple, Olivia had to bite her lip to muffle the moan that wanted to rip from her throat. It had been so long since Alex had touched her this way, yet she knew instinctively where to touch and how to pull a response from her. After lavishing equal attention on her other breast, she moved down her body, removing clothing along the way. She kissed her way over a flat toned stomach, down the inside of soft thighs and over smooth calves, using her teeth on sensitive ankles, before working her way back up. When she came to the juncture between her lover's thighs she looked deeply into eyes that had filled with a need that pulled at her to fulfill. She tentatively kissed the lips that kept Olivia's true treasure protected before gently moving them apart with her tongue to gently flick up the brunette's sex in one smooth stroke. When Olivia moaned throatily, Alex moved one hand up to cover her lover's mouth and had to suppress her own moan when she sucked two of her fingers into her mouth. She set a slow torturous pace, gently loving the brunette, showing her just how much she loved her. When Olivia's breath had gone ragged, her hips arched and pumping up into her face and she could feel her lover on edge, she pulled away. Moving quickly up her body, she watched the brunette's eyes fill with confusion. "I want…I need to watch you go over the edge," the blonde whispered hoarsely. She positioned herself between Olivia's legs and slowly brushed her heated center over the brunette's swollen bundle of need and they both groaned at the contact. Bringing their mouths back together, Alex locked fingers with the brunette. As she began to rock against Olivia, the brunette slowly wrapped her legs around her body as they moved together in a sensual dance neither could forget. Their tongues mated in a hot wet kiss that spurred their needs as much as their movements. Pulling their mouths apart, Alex whispered "Open your eyes" in a voice hoarse with the intensity of their building emotions. As their eyes locked, she gently sucked the brunette's tongue into her mouth and drove them both over the edge, swallowing Olivia's cries as she came. She gathered her shuddering lover in her arms as they wrapped themselves around each other before drifting into the most peaceful sleep they'd both experienced in a long time.

…

Alex woke to find her limbs still entangled with Olivia. Smiling to herself, Alex stretched lightly before snuggling down to watch the brunette sleep. 'She is so beautiful,' the blonde thought, lightly brushing back hair from her lover's face. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, the blonde she saw that it was just after 8 am. Though it was Saturday, Alex knew some people got up early. 'Is her mom one of those people?' Tilting her head she saw the tangled sheets half covering them with Olivia's thigh draped across her bare hip and her arm wrapped across the brunette's bare chest. Deciding to let Olivia sleep, Alex gently untangled herself from the brunette, before tugging up the still-warm sheet and blanket to cover her. Alex quickly dressed and as she pulled on her shoes she heard the brunette began to stir. "Alex?" Olivia whispered softly, feeling the empty bed beside her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex stroked her hand over tumbled dark locks of hair. "I'm right here baby. I was trying not to wake you. You looked so peaceful; I just wanted to let you sleep."

Smiling, Olivia caught the hand that stroked her cheek gently and held it there. "I'm happy you stayed Alex."

"I'm happy you let me stay." Leaning down, Alex softly kissed the brunette, who returned the kiss with equal fervor. "I love you so much Olivia. I can't imagine not having you in my life," she whispered softly.

"I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Alex. When I leave here after I graduate I want you to come with me." Seeing Alex about to speak, Liv held a finger against her lips. "No. Don't say anything now. I just want you to think about it. I know you're married and have a family and we come from completely different worlds. But no one will ever love you as much as I do. I can't give you the life you have here, but I promise to do everything I can to make you happy."

Alex felt her heart swell and silent tears fall from her eyes as she pulled the brunette up into a tight hug. "Only if…"

Her response was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice bellowing her lover's name. "Olivia!"

The brunette's eyes grew wide as she frantically searched for her tank and shorts. Alex handed them to her and quickly collected her purse and keys from beside the door. After throwing on her clothes, Olivia cracked open her door, and seeing her mother's door closed, she pulled Alex behind her, quickly to the front door.

"I'll talk to you Monday," she said, opening the door and walking Alex out. As she closed the door, her mother's bedroom door opened. "Why didn't you answer when I called you? I need aspirin and some water. And who the hell was that blonde?"

That was a friend from school. She was having issues that she needed me to help her through."

"At 8 in the morning? You need to tell your friends not to come over before noon." Serena turned to stomp back into her room. Find that damn bottle of aspirin and bring it to me. I'm going back to bed…"

Olivia let out the deep breath she'd been holding in. She couldn't believe how close her mom had come to meeting Alex. She wasn't sure why but she didn't think she was quite ready for that yet.

…

Alex walked through the kitchen door at half past 9, ready for a fight. She was surprised to find no one there to great her. She saw the blinking light on the answer machine with two missed messages. Pressing the play button she listened to David tell her he had to zip out of town but would be back Tuesday night and Trevor call to say he wouldn't be home for dinner because of a late practice. Alex didn't know whether to consider herself lucky that she hadn't run into anyone or annoyed that no one was there to care. As she stood in the kitchen with her thoughts for company Trevor walked in scratching his head in his boxers, a rumpled undershirt and socks.

"Hey where are you off to so early?"

Alex sighed internally. She really intended to go up to her room, shower and laze in bed after realizing she wouldn't have to worry about David today. But instead she answered, "I have a few errands to run, then I might stop to get some lunch."

Trevor grunted in response. "Well I probably won't be here when you get back. I'm going to Joe's to hang in a couple hours and we're going to a party later."

"Hmm. Well have a great time. Will you be home for dinner or should I just cook for one as your father is out of town?"

"I'll eat whatever you cook once I get home."

"Ok. If I don't see you later today, then enjoy yourself."

Alex turned to leave and walked past Trevor on her way to the garage.

Trevor frowned as her scent filled his nostrils.

"Hey Alex, what is that scent you're wearing?"

Alex froze, unsure what to say. "I..'m not sure. It was a gift."

"Hmmm."

As Alex walked into the car garage, Trevor's brow was still furrowed as he tried to place the very familiar scent.

And suddenly it hit him. "Olivia."

…

What do you think? Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Trevor stood frozen; unable to believe what he knew in his mind had to be true. There's only two reason she'd smell like Olivia first thing in the morning…Either she'd brought the scent on coincidence and they smelled alike, or she…or she was an adulterous, girlfriend-stealing bitch. And so help her if she was. Trevor went quickly to his room to pull out clothes for the day. He needed a plan. If Alex and Olivia were together, he'd find out. Olivia was his and there was no way he'd let someone else have her, especially not a woman. If they were together, he'd make them both pay.

…

Alex worked to calm herself as she drove with no destination in mind. She just knew instinctively she needed to get away. "He doesn't know. There's no way he could know!" Alex said indignantly, trying to convince herself it was true. She couldn't believe that something as subtle as Olivia's soap on her skin could be the cause of their secret being exposed. 'We'll just have to be careful around school. We love each other and I have to protect that. I have to protect what's ours,' Alex thought with determination. Alex spent the entire day thinking of the multiple other ways they could have been caught. 'This couldn't be it, could it?'

…

After coming home from the party with his friends in the wee hours of Sunday morning, Trevor drunkenly sat down to plan how to find out the truth about his stepmom and his girl. His buddies told him they had seen Olivia waiting at Tony's when they'd gone to pick up food for the party. With a smirk, Trevor thought he knew just where he and his family were going to have dinner once his dad got back in town. Until then he would watch them like a hawk at school.

…

Olivia smiled at the memory of Alex telling her she cared about her and everything she'd said. She definitely didn't expect the blonde to wake her and show her just how much. The brunette was amazed at the gentleness the blonde showed her. She could definitely say she knew exactly how it felt to be truly loved and have her body cherished and savored. It meant the world to her to know Alex felt as much for her as she did for the blonde. Olivia walked to her locker, lost in her own thoughts and tripped over the foot Trevor had stuck out in front of her. Catching her before she fell, Trevor inconspicuously sniffed the brunette's skin, confirming the scent on Alex was the same though it smelled slightly different on her. "You should be more careful Olivia."

Olivia looked down to see what she had tripped over. She shook her head thinking she must have tripped over her own feet. "Thanks for the catch." Olivia was surprised Trevor didn't let her fall face first. Maybe he wasn't the jerk she thought he was?

"Yeah, don't mention it. See you later." Trevor smirked as he walked down a bit to his own locker. She had no idea what he was capable of when it came to keeping what was his.

Olivia gathered her books from her locker before walking to class, blissfully wrapped in her own world and completely unaware of Trevor's eyes following her every move.

…

Alex knew she needed to warn Olivia of her fears as soon as possible. She didn't know what exactly Trevor knew, but had a feeling he suspected something. Olivia really needed to be on guard around him. If she knew anything from her time as his stepmom, she knew Trevor could be very conniving and manipulative. She hoped the brunette would stop by during her free period. The last thing she wanted was for Olivia to be caught off guard and Trevor to inadvertently confirm whatever he thought he knew. In the meantime she knew she needed to develop a plan should everything as she knew it, go awry...

When the bell signaling third period rang, Alex waited patiently as the brunette strolled in with a smile just for her. "Hey, how has your day been?" the blonde asked.

Olivia's smile brightened. "It's been great. It's even better now." The brunette felt her heart warm at Alex attentiveness. "How have you been? I'm sorry you had to leave so suddenly on Saturday. Did you run into any trouble at home?"

"I'm not sure. David wasn't there, but Trevor was. He asked me the most unusual thing. He asked me about the scent I was wearing."

The smile on Olivia's face fell. "Do you think he knows something? Or suspects?" Olivia asked, fearful of the response. She knew Alex's scent as though it were her own. She could smell her scent the minute she walked in a room and she could always feel Alex's presence long before she could smell her. She knew if Trevor felt an ounce for her of what she felt for Alex then it was very possible he knew her scent. And for some reason the thought of him sensing her scared her.

"I think he may suspect, but doesn't know anything for certain which is why we need to be careful. I don't want to add any fuel to his fire."

"So what does that mean for us? It's like we keep taking one step forward and two steps back." Olivia was unable to keep the frustration she felt out of her voice.

"I know and I'm sorry Liv. I don't like it either. But we can't…I don't want to lose you. If I were to lose you all together I don't think I could stand it." Alex hung her head, dejected. Olivia walked over to wrap the blonde in her arms. Alex hesitated before taking the comfort that was offered.

"Remember what I told you Saturday? I meant every word. I love you and I want to be with you. We shouldn't have to sneak around and have stolen moments together. I want to be able to hold you just like this all the time." Olivia softly kissed Alex's temple, gently brushing back the silky hair curling around her face.

Capturing the gentle hand on her face, Alex smiled. "I thought about what you said, and I…" The sharp knock on her door, startled them both and Alex leaned against the desk just as the door opened.

Ned Wilson walked in with a friendly smile on his face. "Mrs. Langan? Can you look over my homework assignment from yesterday? I wanted to make sure I understood what you were looking for so I can change it should I need to. Olivia smiled and nodded her head, understanding that Alex had a job to do, though she was pleased to see the frustration in the blonde's eyes at being interrupted again. Ned smiled internally at the easy twenty dollars he'd just earned. Langan was a fool to pay him to have the teacher review a paper he knew was already perfect. As Olivia left, they sat down to read through his paper.

As she made her way into the library she saw there was only one unoccupied table. Making her way over to the table Olivia sat down to do her homework, knowing she wouldn't have much time or energy to complete her assignments after work tonight. She worked quietly, until she was unable to ignore the tingle along her spine as though she were being watched. Turning around, her eyes locked with Trevor's who winked before looking at the magazine in front of him without seeing any of it. The only thing he could see was images of Olivia, walking deep in thought, laughing at her stupid friend and her falling in his arms. Getting up he moved and sat right beside her.

"What are you doing Trevor?" Olivia asked, remembering her discussion with Alex. "Aren't you in class right now?"

"Just making sure you were ok after this morning. Despite what you seem to think, I do care about you." Not wanting her to leave, Trevor resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine. So…"

"It's ok. I think I'll sit right here and make sure you stay that way." He began to flip through the magazine as Olivia stared at him in amazement. Shaking her head she wished fourth period would hurry up and come. When the bell finally rang, she got up and with a brief nod to Trevor, she walked to class. The rest of the day flew by as Olivia stayed lost in her thoughts. In English class, Olivia found herself imaging what it was that Alex had tried to tell her twice. Maybe she wanted to go with her? She needed to figure out a way to talk to her and finally get an answer…

As the bell signaled the end of the day, Olivia was determined to get the blonde alone. Her plan was foiled when Trevor walked in, all smiles which immediately put their backs up. "Hey Alex, you ready to go yet? My car won't start so I need a ride home. Oh hey Liv. You still here?" He looked at them both expectantly.

Olivia quickly packed her belongings before saying, "actually I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Langan."

Alex rolled her eyes so that only Olivia could see before turning to Trevor. "Sure, I'm ready to go. Do you have all of your stuff?"

"Yeah, but I need you to take me to basketball practice and then home. You don't mind do you?" Alex warded off the annoyance she could feel rising inside of her. "No. It's no problem."

Alex walked with Trevor out of the classroom and then out of the building. "how long is your practice? I was thinking I could go home and start dinner while you're there."

"Actually I was thinking we could go out tonight. Dad told me that he would be back tonight."

"Oh. Your father hadn't told me he was leaving, let alone when he'd be back. But eating out for a change should be nice." Alex drove Trevor to his practice and waited in the bleachers, grading book reports from her class. She suddenly wondered, 'Why didn't Trevor just ask one of his teammates to bring him to practice and drop him off at home?' He couldn't possibly want to spend quality time with her could he? The blonde frowned as she tried to understand her stepson's true intentions. As practice ended, she waited for a sweaty Trevor to come jogging toward her with his gym bag over his shoulder.  
"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get these papers in my bag." Alex quickly collected the reports she had been grading before swinging her own bag over her shoulder. They drove home in silence with just the sound of the radio between them. As she pulled into the garage, Trevor rushed into the house, eager to shower and change his clothes. She saw her husband's suit jacket draped across the back of a kitchen chair, a sight she definitely did not miss, nor the person to whom the jacket belonged. She went into the family room where she found her husband watching the evening news.

"Hello David."

"Alex. Where have you been? I thought you would have been home earlier."

"I brought Trevor to his basketball game. He said he was having car problems."

"Hmm. His mechanic must work magic; his car is pulled around back in its usual spot." Alex unhurriedly walked to the window and peered at the additional wrap around driveway and saw Trevor's BMW convertible sitting in the driveway. 'That little liar…' Alex thought internally.

Trevor walked into the room cool and refreshed. "Hey dad, glad to see you're home. I was telling Alex I think we should all have dinner together at a restaurant tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea son. Is there any place in particular you want to go?"Trevor managed to keep off the smirk that so desperately wanted to appear on his face.

"I was thinking we could go to Tony's pizzeria."

Alex turned from the window just as Trevor turned to catch her gaze. "What do you think Alex?"

…

Sorry for the long wait. These has been an extremely stressful couple of weeks. Enjoy and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Everyone,

I'm sorry for the delay. This has been one of the most stressful months ever with graduation lurking around the corner and the hunt for jobs. Hopefully by the end of May I'll be updating more frequently. As always, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.

'You son of a…' Alex mind began to scream before she heard herself say, "Sounds good. You can never go wrong with Tony's. Do we want to have it delivered and maybe watch a movie?"

"I'd rather go out myself," Trevor said, his face the picture of innocence. "Unless there's some reason you'd rather stay home Alex?" The two stared each other down before David interrupted.

"Let's just go out. It's not too often the three of us are together and able to do so," David said completely unaware of the tension between his wife and son.

Alex still didn't say a word.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Trevor slightly smirked, brimming with excitement on this night of enlightenment.

…

The restaurant was crowded as usual for a Monday night. Olivia didn't understand what it was about Monday that seemed to draw so many families in. 'Didn't people cook anymore?' she wondered. Bussing a recently vacated table, Olivia felt a chill run down her spine and goose bumps raise on her arms as the front door opened. She turned around with her loaded tray and by sheer willpower managed not to drop her container of dirty dishes as she saw Alex and the rest of the Langan's standing at the hostess stand, waiting to be seated. Olivia prayed they wouldn't be seated in her station. Though she'd worked for them all summer, she never actually felt she was serving them. This job was her sanctuary in a sense from the elite and rich which included most of the people in her school, but more specifically, the Langan's.

Bringing her tray of dishes to the kitchen, Olivia quickly put them in their proper location before pushing through the doors to go to her serving station. It was just her luck the Langan's were sitting at the table she'd just cleared. Walking over Olivia braced herself to make small talk and to avoid looking directly at Alex at all cost.

Walking over Olivia began to speak while looking down, searching her apron for her pad and pen. "Hi my name is Olivia and I'll be your server today, what can I get for you?"

As she looked up she locked eyes with David Langan whose eyes lit up with surprise and something she didn't want to try to describe. Olivia suppressed the shudder that was crawling up her spine.

"Olivia, I didn't know you worked here, though it definitely is a pleasant surprise," David said, never taking his eyes off the brunette. Olivia smiled politely choosing not to respond.

"I didn't know either," Trevor said catching her attention. The smirk on his face said otherwise. Turning to Alex Trevor fought to contain his smirk. "You're pretty quite Alex, aren't you going to speak to Olivia?" his voice the depiction of innocence.

Suppressing a glare for Trevor, Alex lifted her gaze to the brunette. "Hello Olivia. All ready to discuss the similarities of characterization in The Great Gatsby and Wuthering Heights tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled. She knew from one of their many conversations that summer how much Alex loved to discuss that very topic. She and the blonde really had become fast friends though they didn't always see eye-to-eye.

_Alex came outside to the umbrella-covered patio table with a hundred-watt smile on her face. "Did you finish it?"_

_Olivia could feel the blonde's excitement brimming over. "Yes I did. Why do you like such sad, depressing books? Gatsby went through all of that for love and it meant nothing in the end. Just like that other guy, 'cliff' in that Heights book you had me read."_

"_Those are beautiful books!_ _Wuthering Heights and the Great Gatsby are quite compelling stories on the complexities of love, society and the quest for happiness. It's about the journey for love and the willingness to do whatever it takes for love. Don't you see that?"_

"_Yeah but they never found love."_

_Alex eyes were wistful as she said "Oh but they did. If you think about it, it was the love they felt for their women that spurred them to do the things they did, to become the men they did. Each of them had a taste of love which is why they did all they changed so much to become the men they thought their loves wanted or needed."._

"_But they completely changed who they were for women who were selfish for wanting them to change in the first place. Then they ended up with different people," Olivia said incredulously. _

"_Catherine and Daisy loved them for who they were but because of society they were unable to have them as they were. Just the fact that they were willing to change everything, to do anything for love is something to be admired and sought after. I could only hope to find someone who feels that way about me."_

"_Haven't you?"_

_Alex never got to answer that question. They were shot back to reality as the phone began to ring inside the house. _

"Yes I'm prepared. Wuthering Heights and the Great Gatsby are quite compelling stories on the complexities of love, society and the quest for happiness."

As realization of what Olivia said registered, Alex smiled back relishing their private memory. "Good. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the topic tomorrow in class."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Olivia asked, "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

Trevor glanced around the table to see Alex glancing back down attentively at her menu while her dad looked attentively at Olivia. Frowning slightly Trevor answered for the group. "Can we get a pitcher of sprite for the table?"

"Sure. Coming right up."

As the brunette left, Trevor slowly contemplated what had just happened. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure he'd just missed something.

Olivia headed off to fill their drink order, taking the deep breath of air she knew she'd need to keep her going tonight.

As Olivia came back with their drinks, she sat the pitcher of sprite in the middle of the table. Alex felt her hands clinch into fist as she watched Trevor and her husband both look down her shirt as she put their glasses, then straws in front each of them.

"Have you decided on dinner?" Olivia looked around the table expectantly.

"Why don't you order for the table Trev?" David encouraged.

"We'll have a large supreme pizza, deep crust with side salads for everyone and an order of mozzarella sticks to start off with."

"Ok. I'll put that right in. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"There's a lot I need from you Olivia." Trevor said in a voice only she could hear.

As the brunette turned to walk away, she felt Trevor's eyes on her backside.

Conversation was light as it moved from David's work, to school and sports. It was at times like these that Alex thought how similar this was to conversations from her own childhood, yet vastly different from those with Olivia. It made her want a life with the brunette that much more.

Olivia came back with the salad and mozzarella sticks and told them the pizza would be out in ten minutes. Alex was happy the time for conversation had passed.

The blonde was happy when the pizza was brought out they all dug in. Alex was anxious to leave and hoped they ate quickly. The brunette came back to check on them.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Can we get refills?" David asked. As his phone rang he removed it from his pocket. "Sorry I need to take this." David walked out to the front of the restaurant.

"I'll bring another pitcher." Olivia reached over to take the mostly empty one on the table.

Trevor tipped over his half full glass, its contents absorbed by Olivia's shirt that was leaning on the table. "Oh I'm so sorry." Trevor wiped Olivia's breasts enthusiastically with his napkin.

"It's fine. It was an accident. Olivia dutifully removed his hands from her chest. As she walked away, pitcher in hand, Trevor turned back to the table with a smirk on his face.

"That wasn't an accident." Alex tone conveyed her distaste for Trevor's actions.

"So what," Trevor shrugged nonchalant.

"It's disrespectful Trevor and is definitely not some a respectable young man should do.

"Relax Alex. It's not like you're doing her."

The Sprite she'd swallowed came burning out of her nose. With a choking cough, Alex gaped at Trevor.

The urge to slap him was overpowering. Olivia came back at that moment and could sense the unbelievable amount of tension at the table.

"Is everything ok?" The brunette directed her question to the seething blonde.

"Yes. Can you bring the bill?"

"Olivia nodded and walked off as David came back to the table. "Did you ask for the bill Alex? We need to get going."

"Yes. She's bringing it back."

Olivia quickly hurried to get the check and placed the black booklet on the table.

David glanced at the thirty two dollar bill and placed sixty inside. "Thank you Olivia. We'll have to come back soon." He smiled at the brunette before moving out of the booth.

"Let's go everyone."

"See you tomorrow at school Liv." Trevor briefly touched her arm as he slid out of the booth. Alex was the last to get up and with one last backward glance she too left to follow behind the people she was forced to call family.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi Everyone,

I'm quite sorry for the delay. I'm finally getting everything in order…yay! I've gotten comments about going through withdrawal among other things from a few of you and I profusely apologize. To all of you new readers who contacted me, thanks for sticking around. I hope this is worth the wait. By the way I see 3 to 4 more chapters in SWBL's future. I'm trying to decide for future stories whether I will post the whole story or continue to do chapters. Thoughts? Enjoy!

…

Trevor let a slow smirk crawl across his face as he sat in the back seat of the car. Not only had he gotten to cop a feel of breasts he'd dreamed about, but he could have sworn he'd gotten to Alex. The look of shock and maybe outrage on her face was delightful. If she had touched what was his, he'd catch her in the act. Women were too stupid not to get caught. Besides, if they did anything it couldn't have been more than kissing; women just didn't have the right equipment to have sex without a man. Trevor snorted to himself at the thought and watched the world speed by as they drove home.

As they entered the house, David immediately went into his office to answer the shrill ring coming from the closed door. As Alex turned to lock the door, Trevor leaned against the hall closet door, arms folded, looking smug. "Can I help you Trevor?" Alex gently nudged him aside to hang her jacket in the closet. He moved over smirking at the slight annoyance in her tone.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the restaurant Alex. I know there's no way you could possibly be doing Olivia. You just don't have what she'd need." The smirk on his face and downright glee in his tone told her he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Fighting the anger inside of her, Alex brandished a cocky smile of her own and looked him dead in the eye. "You know Trevor…if I were doing her…I would touch her in ways you couldn't begin to imagine…she would scream my name as I took her to places you could never comprehend."

With a smirk of her own, Alex walked up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving a gaping and later, seething Trevor behind.

…

Thoughts of Alex and Olivia together kept Trevor up. That vindictive bitch... She said that on purpose to keep him up; to fill his head with lies. There's no way Liv would choose to have sex with Alex over him. She couldn't make her feel anything like he could. Maybe it was time to make Liv remember that. Attempting to relax, Trevor laid back in bed, closed his eyes and thought of Olivia. The image of the brunette swam into his mind and he imagined her slowly undressing at his command. As he began to kiss his way over her bare skin, his hand slipped into his boxers to stroke his hardened staff. He slowly began to stroke himself as he imagined a hot, wet kiss they shared while she began to grind against him. He saw her breasts and imagined their weight in his hand as he pulled off her bra and stroked his way over her body. With a moan, Liv straddled him, never breaking their kiss. His hands gripped her lace-covered backside as he arched into her to show her just what she did to him. He kissed his way down her body, over her breasts, suckling greedily as she pushed off his boxers to grind against his bulging manhood. With a firm yank, he ripped her panties away and pulled her to him as he pushed inside of her. As he swelled inside of her, he flipped them over to pump inside of her. The brunette's soft, breathy moans filled his ear as he filled her. When her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails began to scratch down his back, he came hard and fast. When she moaned in pleasure as she came, he slowed his thrusts as he collapsed on top of her. Feeling his warm seed slide over his hand, Trevor quickly grabbed tissues to clean up the mess. For now he was satisfied teaching Olivia in his dreams, but he knew soon he'd have the real thing beneath him. He first needed to learn everything about her he could. He'd observe her like they were taught to observe nature in class…

…

Though it was cold out, Trevor spent all of his time outside of class learning Olivia's schedule, where she went, who she surrounded herself with, who could make her laugh…He couldn't believe he hadn't seen her _with_ anyone. Was it really that Stabler chump? Was he two-timing that blonde, Kathy? It had been two weeks since his test at the restaurant. He'd thought for certain there had been something with Alex. Could he have been wrong? From his observations, they hadn't had any time outside of the classroom with each other. They said hello in the hallways but never anything else. Alex had to be pulling his leg; there was no way she could be _with_ Olivia and be able to keep her hands to herself...

…

David entered his home after a long three hours on the road from his business trip with Alexander. He walked into the bedroom to find Alex curled over in one corner of the bed. Looking at the clock, he shook his head, not realizing it was already after one. He'd been reminded tonight about his promise to produce an heir to the Cabot-Langan line. He knew Alex had spoken with her father, though not exactly what their conversation entailed. Hopefully she now understood her role in what needed to be done. He didn't want to risk the millions he'd stand to receive once Alex was pregnant with his child. Alexander was a hard man, who wouldn't agree to a full family merger until there was a child. Once there was, Alexander felt their marriage would be permanent and would therefore trust him not only with the Cabot fortune, but access to the more lucrative clients. Their time clock was ticking. Maybe he needed to try a different approach with Alex, since reminding her duty thus far had been unsuccessful. Maybe he needed to try to be sweet?

…

It had been a long time since Alex awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee wafting beneath her nostrils. Feeling eyes on her face, the blonde jerked up with a start, gasping at the sight of David holding a breakfast tray. "Hey, I brought you breakfast."

"Ah..." pushing her hair back, Alex gaped at him flustered. "Thanks…um…what's the occasion?"

"No reason. I just thought you deserved it. You've been working so hard the past few months at that school keeping an eye on Trevor. I just wanted to show you my appreciation." Placing the tray over her lap, David gently brushed his lips across Alex's shocked ones. Slowly deepening the kiss, he dipped his tongue into her mouth before she gently pulled away.

Forcing a smile through her shock, Alex looked up at him. "Thanks for breakfast David." As he turned to leave the room, the blonde quickly began to eat her still-warm breakfast as she contemplated what just happened. 'Did he just kiss me and mean it? Not out of obligation?' It was actually…nice. A flash of herself wrapped around Olivia ran through her mind and her body was flooded with heat. Alex knew in that moment she had never felt an ounce for David of what she felt for the brunette. She knew she never would. 'Could we really make it together? Can I really leave behind everything I know? A place that I love?' As she finished her easy breakfast, Alex put her tray on the nightstand before going into the bathroom and warming up the shower. Once it was at the right temperature, Alex let the spray soothe her troubled mind.

…

David watched the silhouette of Alex in the shower. He thought briefly of joining her but didn't want her to feel "pressured". With the help of the sunlight streaming through the skylight window in the bathroom, he could clearly make out the outline of her breasts and the curve of her body through the smoked glass shower door. As Alex arched into the spray of the water to rinse her hair, he imagined the fuller breasts and fuller figure of a certain brown-eyed brunette. He couldn't wait to pay her a visit alone…maybe tonight was the night? David felt the bulge in his pants grow at the thought.

…

"Am I just paranoid or does it seem like Trevor is everywhere you are lately?" Elliot asked Olivia, watching the boy in question glaring at him as he touched the brunette's shoulder. His eyes followed them as they walked to a nearby empty table.

"No it's not just you. I feel it too, but it's like if I didn't know any better I'd say he was just minding his own business and happened to be in the same space as me. Alex came to me spooked a couple weeks ago and said she thinks he knows about us."

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. "How?"

Olivia blushed. "He…smelled my scent on her…."

"Your what?" Elliot's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What does Kathy smell like?" Olivia looked at him in speculation, testing her theory. She knew if asked, she could definitely rattle off Alex's perfume.

"I don't know...clean?" With a sigh and an uncomfortable shrug, Elliot ran a hand through his hair. "It always reminds of the fresh smells of laundry in Ireland." Elliot covered up a blush of his own with a slight cough.

"Where is that girlfriend of yours anyway?"

"She's making up lab with Mr. Simpson. She stayed home sick with a cold last Thursday."

With a nod of understanding, Olivia continued to nibble at her food.

"So does the creep have any hard evidence of the two of you?"

"No. We've pretty much kept our distance since then. It sucks because I miss the little time we did spend together. It's like now I can't even have that. You know I plan to leave once we graduate in a few months and…well…" Olivia played with the ends of her hair, "I asked her to come with me."

With the huge blue saucers that replaced Elliot's eyes and his gaping mouth, Olivia wondered if it was more than shock that put that look on her friend's face. Moving closer, Elliot whispered, "You're asking her to break up her marriage? Her _home_? Do you have any idea what that would mean? The possible repercussions for you both? I mean Liv, come on, her husband, hell her _family_ is a big deal in this city. How would you make it?" 

Olivia hung her head dejectedly. "I've asked myself those same questions and many others since then, but I know at least I love her and will do whatever I can to make her happy. She means everything to me." The conviction in her eyes as those chocolate eyes piercing his, told Elliot everything he needed to know. He knew instinctively he would help in any way he could.

"Well I suppose if anyone could make a situation like that work, it's you."

"Yeah…unfortunately I have experience in the department of making the most of bad situations."

…

Olivia took orders from hungry families as her shift came to a close and reflected on the discussion in English class earlier that day. It was great to see the passion in Alex's eyes as she expressed her thoughts on Heathcliff and Gatsby from her two favorite books. Unfortunately trying to inspire that same passion in seniors who were ready for the day to end was nearly impossible. Alex definitely had her full undivided attention as she moved about the room, gesturing with her hands with her eyes full of joy. For some reason it pulled at her on multiple levels. It was amazing to see that passion in Alex not only when she was with her, but when she was doing something she loved. That was one side of Alex she only got to see during class. She instinctively knew she David had never seen Alex this way. 'Did he even know what made her happy? How to make her happy?' There was so much to Alex that she hid beneath the surface. 'I can only be grateful she decided to share herself with me.'

An amused voice interrupted her. "Deep in thought Olivia?" Looking up she saw Pete standing beside her.

With a laugh and a smile she felt a blush color her cheeks. "Yeah you could say that."

"How's that car been treating you?"

"Just great. I couldn't ask for a better one. You're out late huh?"

"Yeah, I was working late on a rush job. Has to be done by tomorrow and everyone's calling in sick with colds or sick kids with colds. I just came in for a meatball sub before I get back to it, which I see just arrived," Pete's eyes lit with joy as a steaming plate was placed by his cold soda. "I'll see you around."

Olivia smiled at the almost brotherly pat on the back as he hustled back to his spot at the bar.

…

Outside of the restaurant David pulled inside the lot and observed the many cars it contained. Driving around to the back of the building, he looked at the cars parked by the "employee only" signs. 'Hadn't Trevor said something once about Olivia driving a mustang?' His eyes squinted in pleasure at spotting the beautiful black two-door mustang. 'How did someone like her manage to get a car like this? It must have cost a pretty penny.' David silenced his thoughts as he removed the bag of sugar he planned to put in her gas tank. He quickly approached the car, grateful for the seclusion, the cold and the lack of good lighting. With deft movements, he open her gas tank and dumped the contents of the bag into her gas tank. Shoving the plastic into his dress pocket, David walked to the front of the restaurant and went inside to wait for the girl that had been haunting his dreams to get off from work.

…

As she contemplated her thoughts she was surprised to see David Langan walk through the door. She was even more surprised to see that he was alone and that it was so late. 'What is he doing here?' the brunette wondered silently. She watched him go to the bar and order a draft of beer. As she hustled back and forth between her tables she could feel eyes on her backside. Instinctively she knew David was watching her and it sent an uncomfortable chill up her spine. Olivia counted down the minutes until her shift was over and she could finally go home, have a screaming hot shower before getting much needed rest. She couldn't have been more thrilled when Bobby gave her a nod indicating she could clock out. Olivia made her final rounds and collected tips from customers who'd left and informed those who remained which server would be taking care of them. Going to the employee area, Olivia quickly went to her locker, collected her things and pulled on her winter jacket. It wasn't the winter cold yet, but nights definitely required a thicker jacket. As she walked out, she said goodnight to her co-workers before walking outside to her car. After started her car, the brunette pealed out of the driveway, happy to be on her way. She never saw the jaguar pull out behind her.

As she reached midway home, her car began to shudder and rattle. 'What the hell?' Olivia began to pull to the side of the road just as her car began to belch smoke from beneath the hood. "Aaaahh! Just great…" Frustration evident on her face, the brunette popped the hood of the car and grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment. After a quick study, she knew immediately, she hadn't a clue what was wrong. 'Do I walk back to the restaurant in the dark and risk something worse?' As the brunette debated whether to stay or go, a dark jaguar pulled over beside her.

"Need some help?"

Turning, Olivia couldn't decide if she was happy, or more afraid to see that particular person offering a helping hand.

"Yeah, my car gave out on me and I'm not sure why." Olivia swiped at her hair in annoyance."

"I'll take a look for you." David contained his smirk as he pulled over behind her car before climbing out to 'take a look'. "Oh good you have a flashlight."David nodded to the bright red light in her hand. With unspoken agreement, Olivia held the light under the hood, a David did a brief inspection. Looks like it may be your carburetor. You'll need to have a mechanic come pick it up."

"Ah geez." With a sigh, the brunette sigh and put her free hand on her hip.

"I can take you home tonight."

"Oh it's ok, I can call my friend to come and get me."

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind at all. After all, I would never leave a beautiful woman alone in the cold." The eerie smile on his face put conviction in his words.

Olivia was at a standstill. Part of her screamed no, after all he was the source of Alex's pain. 'But what could he really try with me? He wouldn't really be that stupid? Right?'

Her mind made up, she reached up to close the hood of the car. "Thanks, a ride home would be great."

As she began to walk back to the car, she missed the gleam of excitement that lit her rescuer's eyes.

…

Trevor had been running behind schedule to observe Olivia at work. He had a stupid paper due the next day in history and had some geeky loser writing it for him. He had to drive all the way to the library to pay the little jerk before he would email the paper to him. Frowning at his watch, Trevor realized Olivia would soon be getting off if she hadn't already. He decided to drive straight to her house. "Maybe I'll beat her there and get there in time to see if anyone meets her there…"

…

Alex sat on the side of the tub as the water ran, trying to relax after cooking dinner for three, eating a solitary dinner and scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom. As the frothy bubbles piled higher and higher, she turned off the water before lighting candles, undressing and climbing in. The blonde let the soothing water wash over her and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm flood over her body. For an instant she felt frustration, then fear flood her body, warring with the calm she set to achieve. Alex frowned, uncertain where those feelings had come from. She ran her bath sponge in gentle circles over her arms and legs. 'I wonder if Olivia is still at work. I'd love to just hear her voice.' Without a second thought, she picked up her cell phone she'd placed beside the tub. Dialing the number from memory, she called the brunette, hoping she'd be there. When the answer machine picked up, she smiled at the sexy sound of her lover's voice as she apologized for missing the call and asked for a brief message. Hanging up at the sound of the beep, Alex pulled herself out of the tub before quickly drying off and heading to bed. She had barely closed her eyes before the image of Olivia on a dark road with her car on the side of the road flashed into her mind. Olivia was slightly afraid as she walked toward a car the blonde couldn't quite see.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. "Olivia," Alex whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

…

Before locking the car door, Olivia grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and kept her cell phone firmly clutched in her hands. With an uncomfortable smile, she walked over to the waiting David Langan, whose easy smile had the opposite effect of the comfort she assumed he intended. As soon as she sat in the car, Langan smoothly eased back onto the road, headed toward her house. "I live about half an hour from here, just off of Prescott and Walker."

The road was quiet, with no traffic behind or in front of them. The car was equally quiet, with no words being exchanged between the two. Olivia gripped her phone like a lifeline in one hand, and her purse in the other, unsure where her discomfort came from. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly had a bad feeling about being alone with David. Every time he had looked at her in that almost leering way managed to find its way into her head. '_That man looks at you like he'd like to mop you up with a biscuit._' the brunette remembered Elliot once saying. Olivia could feel him looking at her out the side of his eye. 'Why does he keep watching me?' she wondered silently. When he pulled over onto the side of the road on the darkened road, the brunette had to keep herself from panicking.

"Why are we stopping? It's not exactly the best area to be stopped at this time of night."

"I wanted to look at you while we talk. David left the cool air blowing as he turned in his seat toward the startled brunette.

"I have a little confession to make. I thought it was fate that you were pulled over on the side of the road tonight. I couldn't think of better circumstances for me to get to talk to you alone. I know this may be a little sudden, but I can't stop thinking about you Olivia. Ever since the first time I saw you I wanted you, I knew you'd be mine."

'_You have got to be kidding me…'_ Olivia couldn't believe her ears and knew the shock must have shown on her face.

"Don't look so surprised. Surely you know you're beautiful. I'm sure you use it to its best advantage.

Olivia's eyes widened even more in surprise. "Mr. Langan… you're married."

"Why should that matter?"

Olivia started at him in disbelief. "Well I would think your wife would have a problem with there being anything between us. Besides, Trevor and I…" The brunette's throat burned at the thought of having to use Trevor to get out of anything. "Trevor and I are in the middle of a…thing. He wants me to be with him…"

'The boy finally made a move huh?' David smirked at that. "A beautiful woman like you needs a man, not a boy…" he stroked a finger down her cheek. "As to my wife…she has no say in my affairs. Besides, who says she ever has to find out?" David let that finger light stroke down her throat. When he would have continued down over the curve of her breast, she caught the offending digit.

The brunette could feel anger, fear and disgust skirt down her spine as she glanced down at her the floor. "Mr. Langan, while I'm…flattered by your offer, I'll have to say no. I wouldn't want to hurt those two people I'm sure you care very deeply about." Olivia fought to keep her distaste out of her voice.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty and moral on me now. You must have been pretty nice to _someone_. I saw your car Olivia. You don't really expect me to believe you purchased it on your own? If you're with someone now, forget about him. I can give you and show you things you haven't begun to imagine. I can give you everything. If you want another car, a new place to live, a trip to the beach…I can give you that, all of that, if that's what you want. And all you'll have to give me is what I want. And I just want you." David boldly cupped her breasts as he crushed his mouth to hers.

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't let this happen, wouldn't. She refused. Pulling the unwanted hands from her breasts, she roughly pushed David off, causing her shirt to tear in the process.

Breathing hard the brunette glared at the man she not only had no respect for, but completely despised. "My my…" Olivia said with a whispered bite to her tone, "forcing your affections on a woman must be a thing with you Langan men."

The slap to her face stung her cheek as her words had stung his pride.

"I know you want me, and I'm going to prove it to you." Before Olivia could get out of the car, David had her pinned against the seat. Her hands were pressed into the seat as he began to climb over the seat on top of her. With one flick of the button beside her seat, he lowered her seat back, preparing to take what was his. With a smirk, he anticipated and blocked the knee she raised toward his groin as he moved on top of her.

"You'd best behave and enjoy." His voice had grown hoarse with arousal. "You're mine now." Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs as he forced a leg between hers and began to paw at her already ripped shirt. David had not a care in the world as he knew they were on a fairly isolated road. 'Let her scream.' No one was more surprised than she when the car door flung open and David was pulled off of her. She closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of the scuffle outside the door. She felt gentle hands close her gaping shirt before she was lifted up into strong arms and brought to a different running vehicle. Olivia forced her closed eyes open and turned to her unexpected rescuer. "Thank you." she whispered in a voice thick with unshed tears.

Who do you think her rescuer is? Surprise surprise? Please Review. I'm already working on the next one, but didn't want to not update the story. I hope to have the second part to this early this week.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys! I dedicated today to writing this update in celebration of the 4th. I hope you enjoy!

…

Thank you. I don't…I don't know what…I would've done." Olivia trembled as a hand hesitated before lightly patting her head.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can you just take me home?" the brunette said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You should press charges…" Her rescuer said in a quiet, but certain voice. "I should be taking you to a police station."

"Please don't. I can't…I don't…" the brunette wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to finish her statement.

Running his fingers through his short auburn hair, he sighed. "Where do you live?"

"In the apartments off of Prescott and Walker."

Pete grimly looked out into the night as he drove on the dark road. He didn't want to push the girl but he hated to know a man could think he had the _right_ to take something that wasn't offered from a woman just because she was smaller or weaker. He knew there were special places in hell for people like the man who hurt Olivia, but knew from his own past that it took a strong person to speak up in a situation like this and do what needed to be done to get creeps like him off the street. Creeps were everywhere, even in suburbia.

"I was headed back to the shop and thought I saw your car abandoned on the side of the road. Then I saw the Jag pulled over and heard…well…you know. You don't strike me as the type of girl who would get in a car with a stranger. I take it you know him?"

Olivia's watery sigh and slight nod of her head was her only response.

"You mind telling me who's the jerk I left with a bruised jaw and bloody nose on the side of the road?"

Olivia hesitated before responding. "David…David Langan."

…

Alex called the brunette for the fifth time and for the fifth time her call went to voicemail. The blonde threw her phone on the bed in frustration and fear. With each passing minute that she couldn't get in contact with Olivia, she felt the icy chill of fear spread through her body.

'_Why hasn't she called me back? She would know something would be wrong for me to call her so late right?'_ Alex covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. "Oh God, I don't think I could take it if anything happened to her," she whispered to her empty bedroom. "Please call me back baby…I need to hear your voice. I need to know you're ok…"

…

Pete pulled up in the front row of the parking lot at Olivia's apartment complex. "Call me if you need anything. I'll pick your car up in the morning and bring it to the shop, then give you a call when it's ready to be picked up."

"Thanks for everything." Olivia reached down to pick up her discarded purse. She knew she didn't bring in the car and was grateful Pete had thought of it. Reaching inside, the brunette began to panic as she ruffled thorough her bag for her phone. "My phone…it's not here…Oh God it's still…"

Pete pulled the small flip phone from his pocket. "Here it is. I grabbed it off the floor. Figured you must have dropped it…"

With a sigh of relief, she gave him a watery smile that did more to thank him than her quiet words. He only hoped she had someone to help her through what he figured would be a long night. He didn't want to make any more trouble for her, and knew it had to be her decision to go to the police. He only hoped she found the strength to do so. Why was she protecting him anyway? What could be more important than punishing the man who'd hurt her?

…

Olivia let herself into the apartment as her hands shook. Walking quietly into her room, she opened her phone and saw the missed calls and voicemails from Alex. With trembling fingers, she selected Alex's name in her contact's list and pressed 'send'. The blonde answered on the first ring.

"Are you ok?"

Hearing the worry and concern in her lover's voice, released the dam of tears, she'd managed to keep at bay. "No… I need you."

"I'll be right there." Alex fought back her own tears, recognizing them in the brunette's voice. Olivia was the strongest person she knew. What could possibly have happened to break that well of strength and confidence she found so appealing in the brunette? She knew she had to find out…

…

Trevor watched the mechanic's car drive up and away from his vantage point in the quiet parking lot. He'd been waiting for Olivia to get home for almost an hour, wondering where the hell she'd been. "What the hell? Who the hell is that?" Trevor could see from the streetlights that the front of her shirt was ripped and open. She was holding it together by crossing her arms protectively over her middle. "What the hell did he do to her?" Trevor sat in his car and was torn between going up and checking on her, or following the asshole and ripping him a new one. He knew that would open can of worms he wasn't ready to deal with yet. He didn't know if he was quite ready to divulge that he'd been following her over the past few weeks. Trevor thought he'd been very good about being low key as he played detective. But he cared about her safety more than he cared about her finding out his secret. "I'll just tell her the truth."

Just as he began to open the door, he saw a car fly into the parking lot and a frantic Alex jump out of the car and go tearing up the stairs. "What the hell is _Alex_ doing here? How the hell does she know where Olivia lives?" He didn't know, but he definitely intended to find out. Alex would damn well have a lot to answer for.

…

Alex tried the door knob. Finding it unlocked, she quietly stepped inside and locked the door behind herself. She took the familiar path through the small apartment to Olivia's room. She found the brunette curled up on her bed in a fetal position facing the door. As she gently pushed the door open, she locked eyes with her lover, reading an emotion in the tear-stained brown eyes she hoped to never see. Her eyes went immediately to the torn shirt and bruised cheek. She silently walked over and sat beside the brunette on the bed. Alex slowly wrapped her arms around Olivia, pulling her onto her lap as the brunette buried her face in her neck and started a fresh bout of tears. Alex slowly rocked as she stroked soothing hands up and down her lover's back as she let silent tears roll down her own cheeks. The palatable pain emanating from the brunette tugged at her heart. She wished she could kill whoever touched and hurt what was hers. But all she could do now was hold Olivia as she cried and be there for her as the brunette was there for her through everything with David.

As her tears began to quiet, the blonde gently smoothed her hair away from her face. "Liv, I'm going to go run you a hot bath and find some soft clothes for you. Will you be ok here for a second?"

Nodding her head, Olivia watched as the blonde went into her bathroom and scrubbed her tub before she heard the soothing sound of water hitting the tub, and smelled the soothing scent of the lavender and jasmine bubble bath she had brought a couple weeks ago. When Alex returned, she knelt before her lover and began to carefully undress her. Olivia sat still, not saying a word as Alex removed her pants before pulling off her tattered shirt. She took her hand and led her to the steamy bathroom. Locking eyes with the brunette, Alex reached around her and unhooked her bra before slowly pushing down her underwear and helping her into the tub.

Olivia brought her knees to her chest after she was seated in the water. Reaching for the bath sponge, Alex dipped it in the hot water before adding soap and gently stroking it down her lover's back. The brunette docilely allowed herself to be bathed as the blonde gently lifted her arms, washing in soothing circles up, underneath and down her arms.

With care, Alex wetted a washcloth under the faucet and lathered it quickly before gently washing away tears and a night's work from Olivia's face. She took extra care around her bruised cheek, her hand shaking slightly at the brunette's wince.

Using the cup beside the tub, she slowly rinsed the thick, auburn locks before gently working the hair into a thick lather with the shampoo she'd placed beside the tub. After thoroughly rinsing the lather from the soft hair, she gently stroked Olivia's shoulder.

"Lie back baby," she said in a soft voice as pained blue eyes swept over the brunette who kept her eyes closed.

Olivia quietly complied, and allowed Alex to wash her thighs, legs and feet before gently washing between her legs with a new washcloth.

Alex released the stopper in the top and stood before holding open a fluffy drying towel the brunette stepped into. She gently dried her quiet, almost child-like lover from head to toe before pulling up soft cotton drawstring pajama bottoms and a huge, equally soft cotton t-shirt. After sitting Olivia on the bed, she pulled thick socks on her feet before using a hand towel to pull excess water from her damp hair and quickly combing through it. Pulling the comforter and sheets back, the blonde helped Olivia get beneath the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She bent to gently kiss her forehead before heading to turn out the light.

Olivia tense thinking she would leave. "Alex… can you stay with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course sweetheart, I was just getting the lights."

As she returned to the bed, the blonde debated what the brunette would need. She simply climbed in behind her from the foot of the bed. She stayed on top of the covers, thinking it would make the brunette more comfortable. "Can I hold you?" Alex asked tentatively.

Olivia simply rolled over and moved into her arms, burying her face in the blonde's neck. Alex gently stroked her hands up and down Olivia's back in comfort. She hesitated before asking the question she knew would plague her otherwise.

"Olivia…what happened tonight?"

…

Happy 4th! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

…

Sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with back to back problems and trips with work. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Happy reading!

…

The brunette tensed in her arms, not daring to breathe. Could she really tell Alex that it was David who did this? Could her lover deal with that? 'I don't know if I could do that to her…'

"I was…on my way home from work and…my car broke down. I wasn't too far from the restaurant so I debated whether to walk back or call for help. I had just decided to call Elliot and…a guy offered to give me a ride home…" '_A ride home wasn't the only thing he had on his mind'_. Let's just say he expected more than my gratitude."

Alex brow wrinkled in confusion. '_Olivia got in a car with a stranger, alone, at night? That doesn't sound like her…'_ "Did you know him?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Can we talk about it in the morning Alex? I just…I can't…" The brunette shuddered once for good measure.

Alex shushed her and gently stroked her back. "It's ok baby. We can talk about it in the morning. I'll be right here." The blonde pulled up the extra blanket from the foot of the bed to drape over herself before gently kissing Olivia on the forehead. As she watched the brunette fall asleep she couldn't help but wonder why Olivia had told her what happened but not with whom…

…

'_She's been in there for more than hour. What could they possibly be doing?'_ Trevor grew more frustrated as he waited outside in his car. When he saw the light go out in what he knew to be Olivia's room, Trevor could feel rage surge through his body. '_She's spending the night?That bitch thinks she can get away with spending the night, doing God knows what with _my _girlfriend?'_ Trevor punched the dashboard in anger, not noticing the slight dent from his fist, or the pain of knuckles that would be bruised in the morning. He slipped his phone in his pocket before making his way over to the fire escape. The battered fire escape groaned slightly when he pulled it down. Shrugging off the noise, Trevor launched himself up the rickety stairs to the brunette's floor. When he finally made his way outside Olivia's bedroom, he moved to position himself on the uncomfortable staircase as there was very little standing room on the tiny balcony. Trevor was annoyed by the curtains barring them from his sight, but was thrilled to see them shift slightly in the air conditioned apartment. With his phone at the ready, Trevor waited for the perfect moment to catch them in bed together. When the opportunity presented itself, Trevor took multiple pictures before making his way back down the fire escape to his car. He took a few pictures of Alex's car for good measure, knowing his phone would show the time and date the pictures were taken. Pleased with himself, Trevor got back in his car to wait for morning. '_Alex is so in for a rude awakening in the morning…'_

…

David pushed himself up from the ground, swiping the blood from underneath his nose with one hand and rubbing at his midsection with the other. He walked back to his car with a slight limp before climbing into his still-running jaguar. If he ever found the name of the son of a bitch who took him down, he'd make him pay. He never saw the guy's face because the coward pulled him out of the car and started to pound on him. He only wished he'd gotten a better look at the truck as it pulled off. Some sort of tow truck?

He pulled down the visor and looked at his face in the mirror. David could see the slight markings around his left eye which he was sure would bruise in the morning. He could also see blood drying on his face that had seeped from his nose. His eyes hardened as he drove home, filled with the frustration of his unsuccessful night. Alex had better be in a good mood because he really didn't feel like trying to sweet talk her into the release he needed. Thoughts of Olivia swam in his head. Her screams of fear were screams of pleasure in his mind, and that asshole stopped him before he could give her what she wanted. He imagined her writhing beneath him in pleasure instead of disgust.

_As her need for him grew, he grew harder. When she begged him to fill her, he plunged inside of her, feeding her insatiable appetite. Her moans pumped through his blood as her nails bit into his back. He moved on top of her, grunting as sweat slickened their skin. He felt her tighten around him as she came, causing him to erupt inside of her._

David saw a haze a red as lust rushed through his veins; he was painfully aroused and needed relief. Instinctively he knew Alex wouldn't be able to satiate his needs. David made a quick call, and went to one place he knew he could get whatever he wanted. He'd be able to shower and change his clothes after, so there'd be no blood on him when he got home. He'd have to come up with an explanation for the marks on his face in the morning. As he pulled into the driveway outside of the small, but neat house he paid for out of a private account that housed his wife's money that she knew nothing about, he watched Shelby open the door in a robe, and what he knew was nothing beneath. As David entered the house, the blonde let her robe fall from her milky white shoulders and fall to the ground with a quiet whoosh. David released the result of his arousal which pointed with glee toward the seductive blonde. "Come to bed with me baby…"

…

Trevor woke uncomfortably with a painful crick in his neck. With an annoyed scowl, he swiped drool from the corners of his mouth and looked over at the familiar Lexus mini SUV. Picking up his phone, Trevor took a few more pictures and patiently waited for Alex to come down so that he could destroy her. With a smile of delight, he turned on his car radio and tapped his fingers in time to a song about destructive love…

…

Alex woke to the sounds of Olivia whimpering in her sleep beside her. "Please don't…no…no…"

Reaching over to gently shake her awake, Alex was stopped cold at her next mumbled words. "You're married… must be a thing with you Langan men…"

The blonde felt dread and despair rush through her like two sharp knives as she sat up abruptly. "Oh my God. David did this to her…"she whispered brokenly to herself. Then realization dawned on her and she understood now why Olivia wouldn't tell her from _whom _she had received the ride home. She looked back down to a still whimpering Olivia. '_Oh baby, you were trying to protect me when I should have been there to protect you…'_ Alex wiped the tears from her eyes before gently shaking the brunette awake.

"Liv… baby wake up. You're dreaming…" Olivia fought off the sticky remnants of the nightmare and went toward the sound of her lover's gentle voice calling to her. The brunette blinked away sleep and looked into worried blue eyes.

"You were having a nightmare." Alex cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Olivia took one look at the blonde's face and could immediately tell she was keeping something from her.

"What aren't you telling me Alex?" the brunette asked softly.

The blonde warred with herself internally. She really wanted to see if Olivia would tell her on her own who attacked her. '_Does she think I'm not strong enough to handle it?'_

"I'm just worried about you. Liv…who attacked you last night?"

Tensing once again, Olivia tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes. Especially if you don't think I can handle it, or that I can be here for you. We promised to always be honest with each other, to build trust in each other. I can't do that if I feel like you are keeping things from me."

Olivia sighed as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt like an emotional train wreck having felt so many things in so short a time period. The brunette took a deep breath in before locking eyes with the blonde saying words she never wanted her lover to hear, "David tried to rape me."

As the confirmation of what she already knew sank in, Alex let silent tears stream down her face as she wrapped her arms around Olivia and pulled her close. She gently kissed the dark, tousled hair beneath her. "Oh baby…I am so sorry…so sorry this happened to you. I think I knew subconsciously when you wouldn't tell me last night." Alex pulled back to look at the brunette. "I appreciate you trying to protect me baby, but I'm not as fragile as you think. If anything I should have been there to protect you…"

Olivia felt a flash of anger. "How could you have? You couldn't have known. Besides, there would have been no way to explain your appearance there last night, had you gotten to me before David did."

"What if I told you I didn't care? You mean more to me than our pretense of a marriage." Looking down at their linked hands the blonde hesitated before continuing. "I never answered the request you asked me before. When you asked me to go away with you once you graduate. I have no doubt in my mind that you can make me happy. How could I possibly trade that for anything else? I want to be with you Olivia. I want to make a life with you and get away from all this."

The blonde watched more tears shimmer in the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. "You mean everything to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving it to you…"

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when the brunette's door slammed open. "Olivia why the hell…" Serena paused when she saw the blonde woman in her daughter's bed. "Who the hell are you? And why do you look familiar?"

Twin pairs of round, white eyes stared back at the sleep-tousled, angry–eyed interruption.

…

What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

I know this chapter has been a long time coming, especially after seeing some of the reviews and private messages. I won't leave the story unfinished. That's a definite promise as I am always ticked to get really wrapped up in a story to have it come to a screeching halt dead center. As always, let me know what you think of this. Hope I haven't lost my mojo…

Serena began to tap her foot impatiently as they both continue to stare back at her. "Mom, this is Alex. She goes to my school. And…"

Serena interrupted her, "What's she doing here?"

The lovers looked at each other, unsure how to answer the more impatient growing tornado that infringed on their sweet solace. Alex began looking at her love "I came because…because…" Olivia sighed before gently squeezing the blonde's hand to stop her.

"Mom, I was assaulted last night." Serena's foot stopped its agitated movement. Her eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her mouth to hold in the sob of despair that threatened to rip out of her throat.

Though it was often hard for the woman to demonstrate that she cared for her daughter, she would never in a million years wish her fate on the girl who already suffered as the result of her attack and humiliation. Serena walked over to her daughter who'd she'd rarely shown positive emotions. Her hand trembled as she debated internally whether to reach out to her child who she could for once see, was hurting. Completely forgetting the blonde sitting beside her daughter, Serena wrapped her arms around the brunette for the first time since she'd been a small child. Olivia was overtaken by compilation of emotions. She felt her shock turn into distrust and then into hope. Maybe her mother could change? Maybe they could be ok together? Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she returned her mother's embrace. Alex got up and walked to the door, feeling as though she were intruding on their private moment. The brunette's eyes found hers as she turned one last time to look upon to mourning women. The brunette smiled at her lover which was all the assurance she needed to know that things would be ok.

Alex made her way out the front door and down the stairs and felt dread fill her body as she looked at a smiling Trevor at the bottom of the staircase…

…

"What are you doing here Trevor?"

"The better question is why are you leaving one of your student's home so early in the morning? Are you playing house with my girl Alex?" The smile on Trevor's face belied the anger that emanated off of him in waves.

Alex fought down the fear that clawed at her throat for release. Alex steadied her voice as her fingers shook on the strap of her purse. "Trevor, I believe I told you before, I don't answer to you. And I believe Olivia corrected your assumption that she belonged to you before."

The blonde gasped as Trevor gripped her arm so hard she knew she would find finger imprints around her arm afterward. "You're hurting me…"

"Well get used to it. You're going to stop seeing Olivia Benson today, and you're going to quit your job at my school."

Anger flooded the blonde as she coolly stared down her step son. "And what makes you think you can dictate that I stop seeing her or to quit my job at your school?" disdain and incredulity both clearly in her voice.

"Because if you don't, I'll go upstairs right this second and have a few words with Serena Benson,_ mom_. I'm sure you neglected to tell her you're Olivia's teacher after you've been sleeping in her bed all night."

"How would you know?"

Taking out his phone, Trevor proudly displayed an image of them sleeping in bed together side-by side. Alex eyes widened in surprise and fear."As I'm sure you know, this phone tracks the time the picture was taken, so it would be interesting to see you explain what you were doing here at…"he looked down at his phone, feigning confusion… "after midnight".

Alex shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Those pictures prove nothing. As you can clearly see in your picture, I'm fully dressed and sleeping. I fell asleep while we were talking. That's all. Though it may be unorthodox for me to have a personal relationship outside of class with a student, this only proves that we're friends."

Trevor slowly contemplated the blonde's response, and her apparently cool demeanor. "What the hell would she need to talk to you about like that?"

"The better question is what the hell were you doing outside her bedroom window after midnight?" Alex said using his words against him.

"I don't answer to you!"

"Actually you do. It's about time you start learning I'm the adult and unfortunately for you, you're the child. Unless of course, you want me to talk to your father about all of this?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

Trevor glared at her before slowly pocketing his phone. "Stay away from Olivia, Alex. I may not be able to prove it just yet, but I know something is going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it…"

Alex watched as Trevor got in his car and drive off. When she could no longer see his car in the distance, the blonde lowered herself to the bottom step of the staircase, trying to control her now trembling body. She couldn't believe how close he'd come to finding out their secret. And now her love harbored an even darker secret, one Alex didn't plan to leave a secret for long. One way or the other she would make David pay for what he did to her and what he tried to do. It shook her to her core when she thought of what could have happened. When he took her against her will, she'd trained herself to believe it was part of her _wifely_ duties, but how could he justify doing that to _her_ Liv? Her age alone should have been a deterrent, as he was more than ten years her senior. Alex shuddered at the thought of him touching something so precious to her and attempting to mar its beauty darken Olivia's ever bright spirit, taint and destroy a vibrant soul. The blonde didn't know exactly what her plan was to bring her husband down, but she knew whatever it would become, that she had to protect the brunette from more hurt. Gathering her nerves and her strength, Alex pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and made her way to her car, beginning to devise a way out of this situation for her and her love…

…

As Trevor drove home he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Did I imagine it all? Is it really something as innocent as the two of them being friends? Why has Olivia chosen friendship with Alex over me? I've been nothing but there for her… And what could've happened last night for her to call Alex over and the two of them spend the night together? Who was that jerk who dropped her off?' "If he hurt her I swear…" Trevor muttered to himself, distracted from his thoughts as he pulled into the family driveway and saw his father walking into the house.

'He must have had a business trip…' Trevor thought, never having been completely aware of his father's schedule unless he questioned him about it. Following behind his father Trevor walked into the kitchen, taking in his father's disheveled appearance as he mounted the stairs.

"Rough night dad?"

"You could say that…" David said, acknowledging his son, but not returning down the stairs to engage him in conversation.

Having worked up an appetite from his late night adventures, Trevor began making breakfast and decided to make some for both of them. His dad returned downstairs in workout attire, stopping when he spotted his son in the kitchen.

"Hey I made you some breakfast."

"Where's Alex?"

…

Trevor hesitated. "She went out to help a friend."

David arched a brow. "Nothing too bad I hope, though it'd have to be to have her out this early on a Saturday. Anyone I know."

"Not really. Well I guess you do know her. She went to help Olivia Benson."

Trevor watched his father grow pale and his eyes widen in surprise before his usual demeanor resurfaced.

"Did she say what was going on?"

"No." Looking at his father more closely Trevor saw the bruising around his father's eye.

"Dad, what happened to your eye?"

…

I didn't realize it had been soooo long since I updated. I've been dealing with a lot and kind of lost my desire to write. I think I'll write until I finish and the next post for this story will be the last, though don't worry I'll make sure its not crappy by skimming over details and scenes.


	26. Chapter 26

This has been taking waaaaaaaay longer than I anticipated. Apparently a lot of you agree from the messages I've been getting. This is where I am thus far and the next REALLY will be the last…As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. There are a couple more surprises around the corner with this one. I just have to get it all down and out of my head.

David's fist clinched at the thought of the fist that collided with his face from his unknown assailant. 'How dare that son of a….'

"Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go work out."

"But…what about breakfast?"

"I'm fine." David ran a rough hand through his hair. "Let me know when Alex gets in…" Without another word, he strode off to their well equipped gym, planning to pound on his invisible attacker and hoping he wouldn't have to do the same to Alex.

…

Alex kicked the door closed behind her before locking the door. She headed straight to the bedroom she shared with her rapist husband. And oh did she intend to make him pay…'He should be locked in a cage like the animal he is.' The more she found out about her husband, the more she grew to detest him and their pretense of a marriage. That was all going to change. Alex thought with a spurt of self confidence, 'He has no idea what I'm capable of.' Armed with secrets and the conviction of her truth, Alex walked into her room to shower and change clothes. She'd let David come to her. The blonde instinctively knew she wouldn't have to wait long…

She had barely finished pulling on clothes after carefully apply lotion to her smooth skin, than David walked in and closed and locked the door.

The blonde looked up, innocence in her eyes and prepared to feed David enough rope to hang himself.

"Hey. You're all sweaty. Have you been working out?" she asked with a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Where have you been Alex? I expect you to be home when I am here. Or at least inform me of your whereabouts before you just take off. Trevor said something about you running out this morning to help that Benson girl who used to care for our lawn."

Alex hid the shock that wanted to spread across her face. 'He's already seen and spoken to Trevor...' Then it dawned on her what David said. 'Did he say this morning? Why didn't Trevor tell him what he speculated? Why is he protecting me? Or is he?' Though the blonde's thoughts wanted to run rampant, she knew she had to focus on the conversation at hand.

She chose her words carefully. "Yes I went to help her. I grew fond of Olivia over the summer and then she became my student once you had me start working at Trevor's school. She apparently ran into some trouble last night and needed some help."

David suppressed the urge to demand that his wife told him everything she knew. Trying to mask his interest with concern he asked, "What kind of trouble? And why did she call you?"

Alex smirked briefly before adopting a more neutral expression. "If I had to guess, I'd say she called me because she trusts me, and respects me. Or maybe she just needed someone to talk to."

"Talk to about what? What happened?" David could barely keep the urgency from his voice.

"I think you know what happened David. You were there after all." Though her tone was neutral, her eyes were like fire as they locked on his accusingly.

"Just what are you saying? I don't know what you think you know Alex, or what lies that little tart told you, but nothing happened! How dare you accuse me otherwise!"

"I never said she said anything happened David. Is there something you want to tell me? What did happen when you stopped to help her on the side of the road?"

David's eyes narrowed. "What did she tell you happened on the side of the road?"

"It doesn't matter what she told me. I'd rather hear it from you."

"I saw a car broken down on the side of the road; I stopped to help the person, recognized it was Olivia and offered to help her out. End of story." David ran an annoyed hand through his hair.

"How did you help her out?"

The older man stared at the blonde. "What do you mean how did I help her out? I offered her a ride home, she declined and said she already called her mechanic and would wait for them to come and take care of things."

Alex tested him, wanting to see if he would change his story. Feigning innocence, she pulled on clothes. "Oh, I must have gotten it confused. I thought you did bring her home…"

David grew annoyed with the uncomfortable content of their conversation. "Alex, I think we both know I didn't take her home."

"Do we?"

His smile was fast and humorless. "Nothing happened. Nothing you can prove anyway."

Alex felt her anger bubble and fought to restrain it.

David smirked as the blonde bunched her fist. "And lest you forget Alex. I am your husband. Whatever dalliances I have outside of this house is my concern not yours. I don't answer to you."

Alex felt a surge of strength fill her body. "You answer to money. Don't think I don't know that money is essentially at the core of everything you do. So in that regard you do answer to me. It's the Cabot fortune you so desperately seek to obtain. Lest you forget, I know very well why you so desperately need me to be pregnant."

Unaccustomed to the blonde speaking to him in such a manner, David was shocked before anger flooded his body and colored his voice and face. Gripping her chin in a steely hand, he brought her gaze to his. "You shouldn't make such powerful statements about matters that you have no control over, because I promise you, you will lose."

Alex jerked her face away and rose to walk to the door. "The truth always has a way of coming to light David. Don't be so sure there's no proof of what happened last night…"

Her husband smiled his assured and confident smile. "I wouldn't get too attached to her Alex; you won't be seeing her much after next week. You need to go back to dedicating yourself fully to this family. Monday you'll be telling the school that will be your last week as a substitute teacher."

"And why would I do that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Because if you don't things can become very difficult for you. Would you like me to specify?"

Glaring at a man she felt she never really knew, Alex put her hand on the doorknob.

"You might want to put some ice on that eye David. It's starting to darken." With a smile of satisfaction, the blonde walked out of the bedroom, intent on leaving the house to have some quiet time to figure out her next steps. Neither she nor David had any idea Trevor had been standing outside their room and had heard the entire conversation.

…

A shell shocked Trevor eased down on his bed and let his thoughts run rampant. _'What the hell is going on? And why is my Olivia at the center of it? Is Alex implying that dad hurt her last night? Did he admit he did? How could he possibly when he knows how I feel about her? Did she lead him on? Was that why she called Alex over? To tell her what father had done? To spread lies?'_ As thoughts and questions continued to fill his mind, Trevor knew he had to find some answers. '_Dad couldn't have done this…it must be that mechanic who dropped her off_.' With that thought in mind, Trevor sat down at his computer to look up the company and address he'd read off of the towing truck that dropped Olivia off and made this nightmare a reality.

…

Alex drove to one of the few places that brought her peace, the park she often frequented as a child. This park had taken her to many places, enchanted places, in the world of her imagination. She'd been a princess trapped in a castle, Robin Hood protecting the poor and innocent, president of the world, a mother of three and a supermodel. The thicket of trees became whatever world Alexandra Cabot could imagine. She only wished now it could be as easy to make her life what she wanted like the many times she had as a child. '_How am I going to get out of this mess?_ Resigned to go to the one person that she knew wouldn't approve of what she knew she had to do, the blonde left her childhood safe haven determined to fulfill her childhood dreams of true love and happiness. The risk of losing her Cabot inheritance paled in comparison to losing Olivia.

…

Pulling outside of Mac and Mike's car garage, Trevor was determined to get some answers. His dad had said her car had broken down on the side of the road, so maybe it was here. Trevor stepped inside the air conditioned building and made his way to the front of the counter. A man with the name 'Mac' stitched onto his shirt addressed him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to check on my girlfriend's black, two-door, '98 mustang. She had some problems with it last night?"

With a nod, Mac stuck his head through the door that led garage where the sound of power tools and gritty rock blasted. "Hey Pete!" Mac shouted over the noise, "Come here a sec."

A mechanic came from the garage, wiping grease-stained fingers on a rag.

"What's up Mac?"

"Can you help this gentleman out? He's here about the mustang."

"We only have one in the shop and the owner's female."

"Yeah I know. She's my girlfriend. She said it broke down last night?"

Pete frowned slightly, thinking he didn't look like the type Olivia would date. As another customer stepped up behind Trevor, the mechanic gestured him to the side.

"Your girlfriend's car didn't just randomly break down. Someone put sugar in the gas tank." Pete shook his head with an expression of disgust, guessing just who'd messed with her car. "I had to flush the whole system this morning and am still putting it back together. I told her last night I'd give her a call when it was ready and it should be done in a couple hours."

Trevor felt anger and confusion war inside of him. So this was the mechanic who'd brought Liv home. Why would he put sugar in her tank and then look so disgusted about it? Trevor fought the urge to make accusations.

"So you're the one who brought her home last night. What happened?"

Pete looked uncomfortable. "That's something you should ask Olivia."

"I'm asking you. Why was her shirt all torn? Did you hurt her?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Pete hissed in anger, struggling to keep his voice down. "I socked some jerk who decided no really meant yes, when he pulled over to help her in his sporty jag."

Trevor flinched as he remembered the bruise around his dad's eye this morning, and thought of his prized dark blue jaguar xkr. _It couldn't be…could it?_ Trevor absorbed the information and dread filled his heart at the thought that his father was the one to hurt his Olivia. Composing his face and his thoughts he nodded grimly.

"Well thank you for taking care of her. I only wish I could have been there to do so. And would you not tell her that I stopped by? She hates it when I try to handle things like this for her."

Pete looked at him skeptically. "Sure, no problem. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But it's Trevor. Trevor Langan." With that he turned to leave and saw the surprise and incredulity cross the mechanics face.

"Boy that's a messed up family…" Pete muttered to himself, before heading back to the garage to finish putting together the brunette's car.

…

Alex pulled into the driveway to see the flashing lights of an ambulance in front of her childhood home. With adrenaline, fueled by fear, pumping through her system, the blonde jumped out of the barely parked car and went tearing up the stairs. Before she could reach it, the door flew open and two EMT's emerged, pushing her father on a stretcher. His face was covered by an oxygen mask by one EMT as the other moved him hurriedly toward the ambulance.

Alex grabbed the nearest arm. "What's going on? What's happened to my father?"

"We believe he's suffered a massive heart attack. One of the maids found him. We need to get him to the hospital ASAP, to determine how much damage has been done. Excuse me miss."

"Which hospital are you taking him to? I'd like to meet him there."

"Memorial."

The blonde rushed back to her car, and took the shortest route she remembered to the hospital. They were already wheeling her father in and rattling off information to the nurses and doctor on staff when she went in behind them.

Alex rushed along behind them, only to be stopped by a nurse as they rushed him into an OR.

"Ma'am you can't go in there."

"He's my father," the blonde said authoritatively.

"Come this way miss. A doctor will be out soon to update you on his condition." The nurse steered her to a waiting room where a mother sat talking quietly to her two worried children. Alex sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and stared blankly at the 24-hour news station that was on low. Pulling out her phone, the blonde scrolled to call her mother. Her mother was usually off having afternoon tea, with her father's partners' wives. Alex knew she never wanted that to become her life, where she was confined to do the same things weekly with the same people. Before she could push send, she could hear raised voices coming from the entrance of the waiting room.

"Mother."

The blonde was the spitting image of her mother, from the soft blonde hair, to the slender frame. Cecilia Cabot always commanded attention when she entered a room. Always impeccably dressed, her starched, soft-yellow cashmere dress and matching knee-length jacket swished gently as she crossed the room. Her blonde hair was pinned up into a neat twist and her skin, kissed with the barest hints of cosmetics, accentuated her vivid blue eyes that she shared with her daughter. Cecilia Walton Cabot was always the image of the privileged, wealthy socialite her pedigree and upbringing demanded. Her soft femininity belied the steely strength that also came with being a Walton.

"Alex dear, where is your father? Batilda called me in a panic and no one has been able to tell me what's going on."

"He's in the operating room. The paramedics said they thought he had a heart attack. I'd come to the house for a visit and the paramedics were taking him out on a stretcher." The blonde fought to remain in control of emotions that wanted to run rampant. "I'd never seen him look so pale and so…fragile."

"Oh Alex…" the elder blonde briefly embraced her daughter before guiding them both to chairs. With a calming breath, Cecilia, as her daughter had, pushed down the fear and panic that was lapping at her control and steeled herself to take care of matters. "Alex, I need you to call Batilda, let her know what's going on and have her cancel my afternoon appointments and inform your father's office. I'm going to find out how much longer he'll be in surgery and make arrangements for a private room after he's out." Alex nodded before pulling out her phone and doing as her mother asked.

Leaving her daughter to her task, Cecelia walked to the nurses' station and quietly demanded answers and made her intended room arrangements for her husband. At times like these she was reminded of some of the perks to being a Cabot.

…

Who's ready for an epic conclusion?


	27. Chapter 27

Ok. I've gotten your messages. Though I've said this would be the last chapter, I just couldn't do it. I've been trying to wrap this up but I've had a serious case of writer's block. Yes akin to constipation of writing… This story has finally started speaking to me again. And since this week marks a special occasion in my life, I've poured myself into this brief update. Hope it sates you as I finish this up. Sorry for the delay and the actual last chapter will be coming… enjoy.

After doing as her mother asked, Alex returned to her seat in the lobby, waiting for the doctor to return with an update on her father's condition. She wished she could have Olivia by her side, holding her hand in comfort but knew that was impossible. As much as she wanted, even needed the brunette at the moment, she knew they'd need the distance if they'd ever have a future together. With David and Trevor on one side and her "expected" family obligations on the other, the blonde knew she'd have to stand on her own to go through them both to get to Olivia who would be waiting on the other side. But how did she do so without ruining everything in the process? Would Olivia understand that they wouldn't be able to have any contact for a while? She had no choice but to acquiesce to David's demand that she stop working at the school. She had no good reason to refuse him and every reason to give in. She knew the only way she'd truly be free was through a divorce. Did she have the strength to break up the family she'd known? Would that even be possible with her father in David's corner? At the end of the day David wanted more money and she truly believed her father solely wanted for her to be happy. Though it seemed it would be his idea of happy. She was determined to leave them both wanting and to finally pursue her own happiness. Olivia was all she needed to make her happy.

First things first, Alex needed to obtain a copy of her marriage contract. She knew her father stipulated that David would have access to more money if she produced an heir, but she needed to know what would happen if they divorced. Alex knew for certain David couldn't touch her inheritance. Since she married at 21, she was guaranteed her inheritance. Alex also realized there were more stashes of money in accounts that David knew nothing about thanks to her father's desire to make sure she was always taken care of. But would that change if he knew about Olivia? Could she really keep their love a secret and truly be proud of what they shared?

…

Alex was exhausted. Between trips to the hospital and gathering information about the money behind her marriage, she'd barely had a moment to herself. On one hand she was happy because she'd been away from the house and David, but on the other, it meant she hadn't had a moment to talk to Olivia. After her silent exit from the Benson home, they hadn't shared a word. Could a week really feel like an eternity? The blonde knew it felt that way to her. In that week she learned David would have access to her share of the Cabot fortune if they were had an heir and could claim a hefty alimony if he could prove she had a relationship with Olivia. Through her discoveries the blonde concluded she wouldn't be able to be with the brunette until this was all over. There was no way she'd give David the satisfaction of getting the only thing he cared about, her money. Questions and uncertainties littered her mind, but the three most prominent were how could she tell Olivia? And would her love understand? Could she go through with this without her father's blessing? He'd been in a coma the entire week. The doctors were hopeful he would pull through but said it mainly depended on him. It seemed so did her precarious future…

…

Though not perfect, Olivia thought her home life had definitely improved. She wanted so desperately for it to last. After finding out that history had nearly repeated itself, her mother actually became more attentive and realized she worked. She was drinking less and refrained from being passed out on the sofa when the brunette got home from school or work. The only thing that could make her world even better would be to see Alex. Her class was informed that Alex would no longer be working at the school and she didn't answer when she called. The brunette was determined to get the answers she needed. Where was Alex?

As she finished up her shift, Olivia grabbed her things out of her locker and pulled out her phone, determined to get in touch with the blonde. Walking to the front door, the brunette was surprised to see her favorite pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Silently they walked out together and headed to Olivia's car. Once inside, confused brown eyes demanded answers. As the silence grew the blonde took a deep cleansing breath. With resolve she looked into the face of the woman who held her heart, "Olivia we can't see each other anymore."

As the words began to sink in, the brunette sat stunned unable to move or breathe. "Why?" Olivia breathed, unaware of the silent tear slipping down her cheek.

"I have some things that I have to take care of before we can truly be together. I don't want you caught in the middle of things should everything not work out as I've planned. As it is, you are at the center of everything. David has his sights set on you, Trevor thinks he's in love with you and I know I am. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you Liv. You mean everything to me. Please tell me you understand?"

"Alex, what exactly are you trying to do that could end up that bad? As much as you want to protect me, I want to protect you too. It would kill me not to have you in my life. You give me hope for a future; one that I want to share with you."

The blonde felt tears pool in her eyes. "Liv, I want that for us too and we will have a future together."But for now, we have to stay away from each other. I want David to pay for what he did to you and I know the best way is by taking away his access to my money. If he finds out about us, he could build a case for divorce based on adultery to gain access to my family's money and since adultery is a class B misdemeanor, that could possibly mean jail time for me."

The brunette observed Alex's serious expression with a mixture of dismay and incredulity. "Well it sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this already. You really are only here to inform me and not include me in the decision making."

Sad blue eyes connected with intense brown ones. "Don't take it that way Liv. I at least need you in my corner. I can't stand the thought of doing all of this and losing you in the process…."

Olivia wiped an angry tear that managed to escape a way. "Well Alex, you can't expect me to be overjoyed about this. I'm finally getting a taste of normalcy at home only to lose you indefinitely. And it's not like I'll see you at school. First we were told you were out due to a family emergency and then that you would not be returning. Do you know how much it sucked hearing about what's been going on with you that way?"

"I know Liv. But David essentially made me quit and after we had a blow up about you, there was no way I could immediately contact you. Then my father had a heart attack so that's also added a lot of stress and strain. And to top it all off, I've been researching the best way to end things with David so that we can be together. I've never had to work this hard for what I want, but I so desperately want a life with you."

Olivia felt her heart constrict at the blonde's words. Doing the only thing she could think to do, the brunette wrapped the blonde into a tight embrace and held on as an overwhelmed Alex let silent tears wash away the intense waves of emotion rushing through her.

Alex broke the silence that filled the car. "I need to know that we'll be ok. That's the only way I'll be able to get through this." the blonde whispered in a small voice.

"We will be ok."


End file.
